Sakura's life story
by Onyxita Haruno
Summary: "Keadaanya kritis"/"Kau yang didalam! serahkan diri! kau sudah di kepung"/"Karin, meninggal akibat kecelakaan"/"Jadi, apa itu ben-"/"-iya, iya aku mencintaimu"/ Hidup itu indah, bukankah begitu, Haruno? update chap 7. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Holla! xita kembali.. **

**sebelumnya buat fict aku yang 'Why Sakura Crying' bnyk yang belum mengerti. tapi aku bkal bkin sequelnya kok, **

**Xita membawa fict baru.. semoga saja para readers dan senpai suka.. Dn ini fict idenya muncul pas aku lagi ngerjain soal ulum kemarin.. dasar aneh #plakk**

**Baiklah selamat membaca :)**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Sakura's life story © Onyxita Haruno

.

Genre : Drama, Family, Romance, Angst

.

Pairing : Sakura H & Sasuke U

.

Rated : T

.

Summary :

Kalian pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua secara utuh? Ku rasa kalian pernah atau bahkan merasakannya. Tapi tidak denganku. Kaa-sanku meninggal sejak aku masih kecil. Dan sejak itu pula aku kerap disiksa Tou-sanku sendiri. Aku Haruno Sakura. Inilah kisah hidupku.

.

Warning :

Gaje, ide pasaran, typo bertebaran dimana mana, Alur aneh, terlalu dramatis, Bagi yang tidak suka, jangan baca. Yang terlanjur baca, mohon RnR? Please? XD

**Sakura's life story**

" _H-Hakumo, kau mau kemana?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu!"_

"_Tapi, bagaimana dengan anak kita? Dia-"_

"_Sudah ku bilang… aku tidak peduli!"_

"_K-Kaa-san~"_

"_Sayang.. jangan menangis ya,"_

"_Diamkan anakmu itu, Sakuri.. aku muak mendengar tangisannya!"_

"_Hakumo! Kumohon.. jangan pergi, kau tidak lihat Sakura ingin bersama Tou-sannya?_

"_HARUS BERAPA KALI KU BILANG! AKU TIDAK PE-DU-LI!"_

"_K-Kaa-san~ Sakura takut~"_

"_Hakumo! Dia juga anakmu! Kau dulu yang menghamiliku dan akhirnya aku melahirkannya! Sebagai Tou-sannya, seharusnya kau peduli!"_

_PLAK_

"_K-Kaa-san!"_

"_Sudah ku bilang jangan mengungkit masalah itu lagi! Aku muak mendengarnya!"_

"_Bodoh!"_

_PLAKK_

_BUAGH_

"_Akh!"_

"_KAA-SAN! BERHENTI TOU-SAN!_

"_Sakuri, siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, heh? Siapa?"_

"_Kau! Kau yang bodoh! Tidak bisa menjadi seorang Tou-san dengan baik! Tidak bisa mengerti keinginan anaknya untuk bersama Tou-sannya. Yang kau fikirkan hanya 'wanita-wanita'mu saja!"_

_PLAK_

_DUAGH_

_BUAGH_

"_K-Kaa-san! Hidung dan bibir Kaa-san berdarah~"_

"_K-Kaa-san.. akh! B-baik baik s-sa-ja.."_

"_Kau! Kaulah yang jalang!"_

"_A-Aku.. akh.. jalang k-karenamu, Hakumo! K-Karena kau, brengsek!"_

"_T-Tou-san! M-Mau apa dengan pisau i-itu?"_

"_Beraninya kau mengataiku brengsek! Aku muak denganmu. Aku tidak akan begini kalau keluargamu tidak memaksaku untuk menikahimu, dasar jalang!"_

"_L-Lalu? Siapa.. yang m-menghamiliku? Siapa, Hakumo? B-bukankan.. i-itu, d-dirimu sendiri?"_

"_Kaa-san~"_

"_Aku muak denganmu! Mati saja kau!"_

_JLEB_

"_AAKKHHH!"_

"_KAA-SAAAAANNNN!"_

_Hakumo Sayako, pemuda yang menghamili Sakuri Haruno di bawah pengaruh sake. Hakumo terpaksa menikahi Sakuri karena keluarganya malu akan sikapnya yang liar. Hingga akhirnya lahirlah sang kecil Haruno yang pastinya tidak pernah diinginkan oleh Hakumo. Menurutnya, Sakuri dan anaknya adalah pengganggu bagi kehidupannya. Ia tidak pernah peduli dengan mereka. _

_Sampai suatu saat, Hakumo sedang kalap dan menusuk Sakuri dengan pisau dapur tepat di hadapan Haruno kecil._

Perlahan sang gadis membuka matanya. Sekelebat ingatan masa lalunya kembali datang. Ingatan yang masih sangat kental di memory otaknya. Cairan bening mulai menggenangi mata indanya yang meredup dan kemudian merembes melewati pipi _cubby_nya. Trauma akan masa lalu masih melekat pada batinnya. 10 tahun sudah semua itu berlalu. Namun hingga sekarang pun ia kerap di siksa oleh Ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Angin malam melewati balkon kamarnya. Menerbangkan helaian rambut merah muda sepinggangnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada hamparan bintang di langit.

"Kaa-san, Sakura rindu Kaa-san,"

Haruno Sakura. Itulah nama sang gadis. Menitikan air matanya dalam diam. Kesepian. Sakura sangat kesepian. Di sekolah, ia sering diolok-olok dan dicaci maki dengan sebutan 'anak haram'. Sesampainya dirumah, mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Ibu dan saudara tirinya juga dari sang Ayah kandungnya. Hampir 10 tahun ia tidak pernah mempunyai sandaran untuk batinnya. Sahabat satupun tidak punya. Ia hanya bisa menjadi sahabat bagi dirinya sendiri. Miris. Tapi.. inilah hidupnya.

Sakura segera menghapus air matanya dan menutup jendela kamarnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri kasurnya dan mendudukan diri di tepian ranjang. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memejamkan kedua matanya lalu bergumam…

"_Kami-sama_, semoga besok adalah hari yang baik untukku," seusainya ia berdoa, ia segera tidur. Menanti hari esok yang entah apa yang akan terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mentari yang cerah menyambut pagi hari yang baru. Seorang gadis manis tengah merapikan peralatan sekolahnya kedalam tas. Setelah ia rasa tidak ada yang tertinggal ia segera menyelempangkan tasnya dan beranjak pergi. Namun, saat di ambang pintu ia memutar tubuhnya. Menatap figura foto yang terpampang di mejanya. "Kaa-san, aku berangkat, ya… do'akan Sakura," ujarnya sambil tersenyum miris dan langsung melenggang pergi.

Di meja makan, Sakura mendapati tiga orang yang sudah menempati kursinya masing-masing. Mereka adalah Hakumo Sayako, yang tak lain adalah ayah kandungnya. Mikawa Sayako, yang kini telah menjadi ibu tirinya. Dan Karin Sayako, saudara tirinya.

"O-Ohayou, minna" sapa Sakura sopan namun terdengar hati-hati. Tidak ada respon dari mereka yang masih asik dengan sarapan mereka. Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung. Ia mengambil tempat tepat di samping Karin. Baru saja ia ingin meraih makanan lezat yang tersedia, gerakannya langsung terhenti saat..

"Heh! Haruno! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu mengambil makanan disini?" ujar Karin ketus seraya menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang hendak mengambil satu sendok nasi goreng. "T-Tapi.. aku harus sarapan," tukas Sakura. "Kau ingin sarapan?" tanya Karin dengan nada meremehkan. Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu.." Karin mengambil sesuatu dari bawah meja. "..Ini sarapanmu," Karin menyodorkan satu piring nasi goreng yang sudah mengering. Mata Sakura membulat. "T-Tapi.. ini sudah lama. Aku tidak mung- AKH!" perkataan Sakura terpotong saat tangan milik ayahnya menjambak rambutnya. "Sudah bagus kau diberi sarapan pagi ini! Ingin membantah ya, heh?" Geram Hakumo sambil terus menjambak rambut Sakura dengan keras. Sakit. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan. Cairan bening kembali mengalir dari kedua mata emeraldnya. "Sekarang kau ingin sarapan atau tidak?" tanya Hakumo secara kasar. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk dan terkadang terisak. "Heh, bagus!" Hakumo melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Sakura secara kasar. Sakura merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. "Nih!" dengan terpaksa, Sakura menerima piring yang berisi nasi goreng yang telah mengering. "Cih! Dasar cengeng," gumam Mikawa.

Sakura memakan sarapannya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Bagaimana tidak? Ia harus memakan nasi yang hampir basi dengan terpaksa dan jika tidak dihabiskan, tidak segan-segan ayahnya kembali menjambak rambutnya. "Aku sudah selesai. Tou-san, ayo berangkat.. nanti aku telat," ujar Karin sambil meneguk air minumnya dan sesekali melirik Sakura. Ia hanya memutar bola mata _ruby_nya bosan. "Mikawa, aku berangkat dulu ya.. Karin, ayo," Ujar Hakumo setelah Mikawa memakaikan jas padanya. "Kaa-san, aku berangkat ya.." seru Karin. "Hati-hati dijalan ya.." Mereka hanya tersenyum. "Eiitt, tunggu dulu," Karin yang baru membuka pintu mobil langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Haruno!" panggilnya pada Sakura yang sedang menggunakan sepatunya. "Kau jalan kaki seperti biasa kan? Salam untuk rumput dan lumpur yang kau pijak, yaaa.. hahaha" Sakura hanya menarik nafas dan segera pergi.

Berjalan di bawah terik matahari adalah hal yang paling di hindari oleh setiap orang. Mereka lebih memilih menaiki mobil atau menaiki motor mereka agar cepat sampai tujuan sebelum panas memanggang mereka.

Itulah yang dialami Sakura sekarang. Berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang cukup jauh di bawah teriknya matahari. Tapi.. ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak umur 6 tahun sementara ayah dan kakak tirinya menaiki mobil dengan AC yang menyejukan.

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

Itulah nama yang terpampang jelas pada papan nama sekolahnya. Ia bersyukur saat sampai di sekolahnya bel masuk belum berbunyi. Langkahnya terhenti di depan gerbang. '_Kami-sama, kuatkanlah aku,'_ batinnya. Itulah yang kerap ia ucapkan sebelum ia benar-benar masuk kedalam wilayah sekolahnya. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa? itu karena..

"Oh, si 'anak haram' baru datang?"

"Kepanasan ya? kasihan~"

"Ohayou, 'anak haram'"

"Dasar 'anak haram'! kenapa harus masuk sih? Muak aku melihatmu"

"Hei, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Nanti kau ketularan 'haramnya' lho~"

Berbagai caci maki selalu ia dengar setiap paginya juga sampai di sekolah. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'anak haram'. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ingin mengelak? Itu berarti ia siap menjadi bulan-bulanan ayahnya. Karena setiap ia melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun di sekolah, Karin selalu melaporkannya pada sang ayah.

"Karin?" panggil Tayuya.

"Hm?"

"Dia lemah sekali sih?"

"Biarkan saja, Tayuya. Berkutik sedikit aku akan langsung melaporkannya, hahaha"

"Tapi.. bagaimana jika suatu saat ia mengekang?"

"Shion, percaya padaku. Dia itu hanya sendiri. Tidak memiliki teman dan sahabat yang melindungi maupun membelanya,"

Tayuya dan Shion adalah sahabat Karin yang juga ikut dalam penindasan Sakura di sekolah. Merekalah yang mengedarkan ke seantero sekolah bahwa Sakura adalah anak haram.

"Hei, itu dia.." Karin menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukan oleh Shion dan langsung memberi isyarat untuk mulai beraksi.

"Ohayou, anak haram" sapanya meremehkan. Sakura hanya terdiam dengan terus tertunduk. "Kau tuli ya?" Karin mulai kesal diabaikan. Sakura malah melenggang pergi melewati Karin. Namun itu mengakibatkan hal yang fatal untuknya. Karin mencengkram lengan Sakura dan menariknya agar berbalik dan menghadapnya.

PLAK

"Mulai berani kau!" teriak Karin. Ia mencengcram dagu Sakura. Memaksa menatapnya. Sementara Shion mulai menjambak rambut Sakura dan Tayuya mencengram kedua tangannya ke belakang. Aksi itu membuat beberapa siswa tertarik dan mulai mengerubungi mereka. "A-Apa yang kau.. l-lakukan?" tanya Sakura terbata karena menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya akibat jambakan yang ia rasakan pagi ini. "Aku? Melakukan apa? Cih!" Karin justru mendecih. "Aku melakukan apa yang aku ingin lakukan, mengerti?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Sebagaimanapun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, tapi ia berusaha agar tidak menangis di depan orang banyak. Karena dulu Sakuri mengajarinya untuk tidak bersikap lemah di hadapan seseorang meskipun itu akan membunuhnya. "Ohh, mau jadi sok kuat ya?" ujar Karin ketus. Dengan aba-aba dari Karin, Shion melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut sakura secara kasar hingga Sakura terjatuh ke aspal yang lumayan kasar. Alhasil darah segar keluar dari lutut kanannya. "Dasar lemah!" Mereka bertiga berjalan melewati Sakura yang terjatuh. Sakura hanya meringis menahan sakit dan tangisnya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melihat adegan ini berusaha menolongnya. Karena itu sama saja dia berurusan dengan Karin.

Sakura berusaha berdiri dan menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Ia berjalan pincang ke arah UKS untuk mengobati lukanya. "Permisi," ujarnya saat membuka pintu UKS. Nampak Shizune sedang merapikan peralatan obat terkejut melihat darah Sakura memenuhi kaki kanannya.

"S-Sakura, kau baik-baik saja? Biar aku obati," ujarnya panik dan segera mengambil beberapa peralatan medis yang ia butuhkan. "Tidak usah Shizune-_sensei_. Biar aku obati sendiri" tolak Sakura sopan.

"T-Tapi.."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa," Sakura tersenyum yakin pada guru medis tersebut bahwa ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Shizune yang mengerti hanya membalas senyum Sakura. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tinggal sebentar ya Sakura," Sakura mengangguk. Shizune pun meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di ruangan UKS.

Sakura berjalan menuju ranjang periksa dan mengambil kapas basah yang tersedia pada meja di sampingnya. Perlahan ia menghapus darah yang memenuhi lututnya dengan hati-hati dan sesekali meringis. Setelah ia rasa semuanya sudah bersih, ia segera memperban lututnya secara sempurna.

_TEETTT… TEETTT…_

Bertepatan dengan selesainya Sakura memperban luka pada lututnya, bel masuk berbunyi dan ia bergegas menuju kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, anak-anak. buka buku paket kalian bab V. Kita akan membahas tentang aljabar…"

Mendengar perintah dari Anko-_sensei_ semua murid kelas X B membuka buku paket mereka. "Sakura, tolong kerjakan no 5 dan jelaskan!" perintah Anko-_sensei_. Sakura mengangguk dan segera maju kedepan. Anko-_sensei_ sempat terkejut melihat perban ang melingkar di lutut Sakura ditambah cara jalan Sakura yang pincang. "Kakimu kenapa, Sakura?" tanyanya. Sakura berhenti berjalan. Alih-alih ia melihat Karin dkk melotot ke arahnya seolah mereka menyuruh Sakura untuk diam. "Err.. t-tidak apa-apa kok, _sensei_. Tadi saat berangkat sekolah aku tersandung batu,"

Bohong.

Tentu saja Sakura bohong. Mana mungkin ia berterus terang. Bahkan teman-teman satu kelasnya pun tahu kalau Sakura berbohong. Secara, mereka melihat langsung kejadian itu. Anko-_sensei_ yang tidak tahu kejadian sebenarnya hanya mengangguk. Sakura segera mengerjakan apa yang gurunya itu perintah di papan tulis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini begitu dingin. Bulan dan bintang yang biasanya menderang di langit kini hilang tertutup awan tebal. Semua orang tahu bahwa hujan akan turun. Sakura duduk di tepi ranjangnya seraya memandangi figura foto sang Ibunda tercintanya.

"Kaa-san, tidak terasa yah.. sudah 10 tahun aku tinggal tanpa Kaa-san. Dan kini Sakura sudah semakin besar.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum memandang ke arah foto.

Namun, senyumannya berubah dengan raut wajah sedih. "Tapi, sudah 10 tahun aku tidak mempunyai teman. Dan aku selalu disiksa oleh Tou-san.." air matanya kembali jatuh tepat pada figura foto. Ia menggenggam kalung yang ia gunakan. Kalung yang liontinya berupa kristal bening yang di dalamnya terdapat tulisan _strong _yang berarti kuat.

"Kaa-san masih ingat dengan kalung ini? Ini kalung pemberian Kaa-san.." Ia melepas kalung itu dan meletakannya pada telapak tangannya. "Dulu Kaa-san pernah memberikan kalung ini padaku saat aku ulang tahun yang ke-5.."

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengingat kembali kenangan kalung tersebut.

_Flashback _

"_Sakura, Kaa-san punya hadiah ulang tahun untukmu" Sakuri menggenggam sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya. _

"_Apa itu Kaa-san?" tanya Sakura bingung sekaligus senang mendapat hadiah dari Kaa-sannya._

"_Ini dia!" seru Sakuri riang sambila menyodorkan sebuah kalung kristal dengan tulisan 'strong' didalamnya._

"_Wah, bagus sekali! Terima kasih ya.. Kaa-san~" Sakura berhambur ke pelukan Sakuri._

"_Sini.. Kaa-san pakaikan.." Sakuri melingkarkan kalung tersebut pada leher jenjang Sakura. "Lihat.. kau tampak cantik dan manis, sayang"_

_Sakura tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kaa-sannya. Ia sibuk memperhatikan hadiah kalung pemberian Kaa-sannya dengan mata berbinar. Namun, tiba-tiba alisnya mengkerut melihat tulisan di dalam liontin kristal tersebut. _

"_Kaa-san, ini artinya apa?" tanyanya. _

"_Itu tulisan 'strong' yang berarti kuat…" ujarnya sembari mengangkat Sakura ke pangkuannya. _

"_Jika sudah besar nanti, Kaa-san ingin kau menjadi gadis yang kuat. Kuat di dalam sini," Sakuri menepuk pelan dada Sakura. Yang ia maksud tepat pada hatinya. _

"_Maksud Kaa-san, jika aku sudah besar nanti Kaa-san mau aku menjadi gadis yang berhati kuat?" tanya Sakura. Sakuri mengangguk sambil tersenyum. _

"_Jika kau merasa lemah, genggamlah liontin ini dan kau akan merasa tegar kembali.." jelasnya. _

"_Baiklah, Sakura akan menjadi gadis yang kuat!" ujarnya sambil meninju udara yang hampa di depannya. Dan setelahnya ibu dan anak itu tertawa bersama._

_End flashback_

Sakura mulai membuka matanya sambil tersenyum. Perlahan ia genggam erat liontin tersebut dan beralih menatap foto sang Ibu.

"Sesuai keinginan Kaa-san. Aku sekarang sudah menjadi seorang gadis yang berhati kuat," ujarnya.

"Sakuraaaa! Sakuraaa!"

Sakura terkejut saat namanya diteriaki oleh Karin dari bawah. Ia segera memakai kembali kalung tersebut dan menghapus air matanya kemudian menghampiri Karin.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanyanya. Ia menghampiri Karin yang sedang menonton acara TV bersama Ibunya. Sementara ayahnya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang menurut Sakura adalah pekerjaan kantor. "Bikinkah aku segelas susu!" perintah Karin. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ini, Karin" selang beberapa menit Sakura kembali dengan segelas susu di tangan kanannya dan menyodorkannya pada Karin.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV ia menyeruput susu hangat tersebut. Namun detik kemudian…

_BRUUSHHH_

"Baka, susu apa ini? Kau tidak bisa bikin susu ya? heh?" bentak Karin.

"T-Tapi, aku buatkan sama seperyi sebelum-sebelumnya," tukas Sakura. "Dasar baka! Bikin lagi sana!" geram Karin dan menyodorkan kembali susu yang ia pegang. Saat Sakura ingin berjalan kembali ke dapur, Karin menyenggol lutut Sakura yang terluka.

"Akh!" Alhasil Sakura terjatuh dan susu yang ia genggam tumpah tepat pada pekerjaan ayahnya. Dan itu berakibat buruk untuk dirinya sendiri.

**Sementara itu..**

"Hinata! Ada yang ingin menemuimu!" teriak Neji-sepupu Hinata-dari luar kamarnya. "Suruh saja ia masuk kamarku, aku sedang belajar!" tukas Hinata dengan nada suara yang ia tinggikan agar Kakaknya mendengar.

Tak lama masuklah seorang pamuda tampan dengan mata Onyxnya memasuki kamar salah satu sahabatnya. Dapat ditebak bahwa dia adalah…

"Sasuke? ada apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Hinata yang tak lepas dari layar laptopnya. Sasuke dudu di tepi ranjang Hinata sementara sang empunya dudyk di kursi meja belajar.

"Kau sedang apa? Chatingan dengan Naruto si 'baka dobe'?" bukannya menjawab, pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu justru berbalik bertanya. Sontak wajah Hinata yang awalnya tenang berubah menjadi merah bak kepiting rebus. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto adalah kekasihnya. Dan setiap orang yang menggodanya dengan menyisipkan nama Naruto pada kalimatnya, wajahnya pasti memerah padam.

Naruto sendiri adalah sahabat Sasuke. Sebenarnya, awalnya mereka bertiga adalah sahabat. Entah mengapa justru Naruto dan Hinata malam berakhir dengan cinta. Tapi, itu tidak merusak hubungan persahabatan dari mereka.

Oke, kita lupakan dulu tentang persahabatn mereka.

"T-Tidak, a-aku sedang me-ngerjakan tugas dari.. Kakashi-_sensei_" ujarnya salting. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sifat sahabatnya yang tidak pernah pudar.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, ada apa kau menemuiku? Tumben sekali?" tanya Hinata yang kesal karena pertanyaannya diabaikan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin berkujung," jawabnya santai. Hinata kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Besok aku akan pindah ke sekolahmu," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Hinata menghentikan pekerjaannya kemudian memutar kursinya menghadap Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Sasuke mengangguk. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum senang mendengar sahabatnya yang akan pindah ke sekolahnya. Sasuke sebenarnya tinggal di Iwa, mendengar ayahnya pindah tugas ke Konoha, mau tidak mau ia pasti pindah sekolah. Ia ke Konoha hanya sekedar mengunjungi sahabat-sahabatnya saja.

"Baiklah, selesaikan tugasmu. Aku ingin menemui Naruto dulu," ujarnya sambil mengajak-acak rambut Hinata dan beranjak pergi. Tapi sebelum hilang di balik pintu ia kembali berujar. "Oh ya, aku lupa. Naruto kan sedang chattingan denganmu," ujarnya kemudain secepat kilat ia menutup pintu kamar Hinata sebelum sebuah sisir mendarat di wajah tampannya.

"Dasar jahil!" geram Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke memang senang menggoda Hinata. Tapi, hanya pada sahabat perempuannya sajalah ia begitu. Jika dengan gadis lain, ia pasti berubah dingin.

**.**

**.**

"A-Ampun Tou-san~" rintih Sakura saat rambutnya lagi-lagi dijambak.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau telah merusak proposal kerjaku, bodoh!"

_PLAK_

Ayahnya benar-benar marah saat ini. Pipi _cubby_ Sakura memerah akibat tamparan brutal dari sang ayah.

"A-Ampun Tou-san~ hiks.. Sakura t-tidak sengaja.. hiks," Ujar sakura terisak sambil memegangi tangan ayahnya yang menjambak rambutnya. Karin dan Mikawa-Ibunya- hanya terdiam sambil menyeringai. Seolah-olah ini adegan yang sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka.

"Dasar anak bodoh! Kau sama saja dengan Kaa-sanmu! Sama-sama menyusahkanku saja!" berbagai sumpah serapah Hakumo keluarkan dan sesekali menampar Sakura. Inilah yang ayahnya lakukan selama 10 tahun padanya jika sedang marah.

"Aku muak denganmu!" bentaknya sambil melepaskan jambakannya secara kasar.

"Karin, Mikawa, bawa dia ke kamar.. aku benci melihatnya menangis. Membuatku muak!" ujarnya. Yang disuruh hanya mengangguk mengerti dan menyeret Sakura secara paksa dan kasar.

_BRUKK_

Sakura di hempaskan di lantai kamarnya. Nyeri luar biasa ia rasakan pada lutut kanannya. Mikawa menghampiri Sakura yang terduduk dan mencengram dagunya. "Cih! Dasar cengeng! Hanya menangis yang kau bisa!" bentaknya.

"Sudahlah Kaa-san, tinggalkan saja dia" ujar Karin. Mikawa melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar.

_BLAM_

Sakura menyeret dirinya ke arah figura foto di mejanya. Ia raih dan kemudian memelukanya. Mendekapnya erat sambil menangis.

_CTARR_

Petir berhambar di langit. Angin kencang berhembus dan rintikan hujan yang menderas.

Sakura masih terisak dengan masih mendekap figura foto sang Ibunda. Perlahan tangan kananya menggenggam kalung yang ia gunakan.

"Kuatkan Sakura, Kaa-san~ hiks.. Kaa-san~hiks.. huhuu.. hiks" lirihnya.

**To be Continue**

* * *

><p><strong>bagaimana? apa cukup mendramatisir? #panik<strong>

**Mungkin typo masih dimana-mana, 'mungkin'..**

**semoga saja tidak..**

**yak..**

**dengan segala rasa hormat xita mohon review, kritik maupun saran.. dan maaf.. tidak menerima flame :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_CUUIIT… CUUIIT.. CUITT.._

Kicauan burung pagi membangunkan sebagian orang dari tidur lelapnya. Mentari menyusup melalui celah-celah jendela kamar.

Sakura mulai membuka matanya. Menampakkan sepasang emeraldnya yang indah. Ia mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan sejenak duduk pada sisi ranjang. Rasa nyeri menjalar pada seluruh tubuhnya terutama pada lutut kanannya yang membengkak.

Dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya, ia berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandinya. Saat ia mengaca pada cermin wastafel di hadapannya, ia terhenyak.

Wajahnya memar. Sudut bibir dan pelipisnya membiru dan bengkak. Kedua matanya sembab. Ia menatap sayu pada dirinya di cermin. Dengan pasrah ia segera membersihkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk sekolah.

**Sementara itu..**

"Hinata! Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menunggumu! Cepatlah sedikit!" ujar Neji sedikit berteriak agar adiknya mendengar dari kamar. Selang beberapa menit, nampak Hinata terburu-buru menuruni tangga dengan dasi yang belum terpasang.

"G-Gomen, a-aku kesiangan," ujarnya pada kedua sahabat di hadapannya. "Ya sudah, kita belum telat. Ayo berangkat," ujar Sasuke santai kemudian melenggang jalan dan disusul oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

Mereka berangkat kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Selain sekolah mereka tidak terlalu jauh, mereka lebih senang berjalan kaki di pagi hari.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto terus saja mengoceh tentang hal yang tidak penting pada Sasuke. Sementara pemuda Onyx itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"…Jadi, jika kau ingin dicap sebagai anak yang berprestasi di sekolah barumu, kau harus banyak mengikuti berbagai kegiatan di sekolah, misalnya seperti exskul, dan OSIS. Iya kan Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata yang sedari tadi sibuk memasang dasinya langsung menengadah menatap Naruto saat namanya disebut oleh pemuda pirang itu. "I-Iya, Naruto _-kun_, ada apa?"

"Jadi, tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku bicara?" tanyanya. "Ku kira kau berbicara dengan Sasuke," ujar Hinata yang kembali asik dengan dasinya.

"Makanya, sudah ku bilang dari tadi untuk diam. Kau malah terus mengoceh," ujar Sasuke santai sementara Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

**.**

**.**

"Sakuraa! Cepat! Kau ini lama sekali sih?" teriak Karin. Selang beberapa menit Sakura tampak menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai.

"Kenapa jalanmu seperti itu, heh?" tanya Mikawa ketus. Sakura hanya menggeleng. Tidak mampu bebicara. Membuka mulut sedikit saja sudah terasa sakit. Namun ketiga orang di hadapannya tidak mau tahu tentang hal itu. "Nih sarapanmu!" ujar Karin menyerahkan makanan hampir basi sama seperti kemarin. Mau tidak mau Sakura menerimanya. Karena sejak tadi malam ia belum makan dan perutnya terasa perih.

"Dan jangan makan di sini," ujar Mikawa. Sakura bingung apa maksud Ibunya itu—ralat—Ibu tirinya itu. "Maksud Kaa-san, kau tidak makan di meja makan," ujar Karin sambil menyeringai. "T-Tapi.. aku harus makan dimana?" tanyanya.

Mendengar Sakura buka mulut, ayahnya langsung menatapnya tajam. "Kau ingin membantah lagi?" geramnya. Dengan cepat Sakura menggeleng dan lebih memilih duduk di bawah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata baru saja sampai di sekolah mereka. Tatapan demi tatapan tertuju pada si bungsu Uchiha. Ada yang heran, bingung, dan bahkan tatapan berbinar dari sebagian gadis disana. "Hinata, bisa antarkan aku ke ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk dan bergumam pada kekasihnya. "K-Kau duluan saja, ya" Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Sasuke, kau membawa formulirnya kan?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kau serahkan saja formulir itu pada kepala sekolah. Nanti buku-bukumu akan menyusul saat pelajaran berlangsung," jelas Hinata. Sasuke kembali mengangguk. Sesampainya di ruang kepala sekolah, Sasuke memasuki ruangan tersebut sementara Hinata menunggunya diluar.

Saat di depan gerbang, Sakura kembali menggumamkan doa sebelum ia benar-bear masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. Tatapan aneh, jengkel dan sebagainnya tertuju pada dirinya yang hanya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memar.

Saat ia berjalan di tengah lapangan menuju kelasnya Karin dkk kembali menghampirinya. "Kenapa menunduk begitu?" tanyanya dengan nada seperti biasa, meremehkan. Sakura hanya terdiam di tempatnya karena Tayuya, Karin, dan Shion berdiri melingkarinya.

Karin mendongakkan wajah Sakura dengan paksa dan kemudian berteriak. "Hei, minna! Lihat dia!" tidak sedikit siswa yang ada di situ yang mendengar teriakan Karin dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Karin menunjukan wajah memar Sakura kepada mereka semua.

"Lihat! Dia bertambah manis bukan jika wajahnya seperti ini?" Teriaknya. Mereka semua hanya tertawa melihat wajah Sakura yang memar. Sakura berusaha berjalan melewati Karin. Namun karena kesal, Karin mendorong tubuh Sakura kebelakang sehingga ia jatuh terjungkang. Karin kemudian mencengkram dagu Sakura. Membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan karena luka lebamnya tertekan. Para siswa langsung antusias dan mulai mengerubungi mereka.

"K-Karin, lepaskan.. s-sakit.." rintihnya sambil memegangi tangan Karin. Karin hanya menyeringai sementara kedua kawannya tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau ini," Karin mengeraskan cengkramannya membuat Sakura berteriak kesakitan.

"Aaakkh!"

Karin justru semakin tertawa melihat raut wajah Sakura yang ingin menangis. Dengan refleks Sakura mendorong Karin hingga terjatuh. "Karin!" teriak Tayuya dan Shion bersamaan.

Sasuke baru saja selesai dengan urusannya. "Bagaimana? Kau masuk kelas berapa?" tanya Hinata yang melihat Sasuke baru saja keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. "Kelas X B," jawabnya.

"Yah.. kau beda kelas denganku dan Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata sedih. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ya sudah, biar aku antarkan ke kelasmu" lanjut Hinata. Baru saja mereka melangkah sebuah teriakan mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Kurang ajar kau!"

"Siapa berteriak?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Sepertinya suaranya dari lapangan. Ayo kesana!" Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke dan kemudian berlari.

Ia melihat banyak siswa seperti sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. Dan tidak jauh dari situ ia melihat kekasihnya yang juga ikut mengeribungi.

"N-Naruto-_kun_, ada ap—Ya Tuhan," Hinata terkejut melihat apa yang sudah menjadi perhatian banyak siswa itu. "S-Sakura.."

"Sakura memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat di tampar oleh Karin. Ini memang kesalahannya karena telah mendorong Katin hingga terjatuh.

Karin menghampiri Sakura dan menjambak rambutnya. "Mulai berani kau sekarang, ya? dasar 'anak haram'!" bentaknya.

Hinata yang tidak tega melihat Sakura seperti itu segera menghampirinya. Namun, baru satu langkah tangan Naruto sudah menariknya kembali. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin membantu Sakura, Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk Sakura. "Tidak, kau tetap disini. Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu mendekatinya?" tukas Naruto.

"T-Tapi…" ucapan Hinata terhenti saat Naruto menatapnya tajam. Akhirnya ia memilih diam.

"Dasar 'anak haram'! Kau mulai berani menantangku, heh!" teriak Karin. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. '_Anak haram?_' batinnya.

Karin melihat perban yang melingkari lutut Sakura kemudian menyeringai "Sebagai balasannya, rasakan ini!" Karin melepaskan paksa perban tersebut.

"AAAKKKHHHH!"

Sakura mencengkram roknya erat. Darah kembali keluar dari lututnya. Sakit di sekujur tubuhnya ditambah dengan lututnya yang masih basah kembali mengeluarkan darah membuatnya tidak kuat untuk menahan tangis.

"Nangis! Nangis! Hanya menangis saja kau bisanya! Dasar cengeng!" bentak Karin. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Hinata yang pada dasarnya iba terhadap seseorang, menitikan air matanya. "Sudahlah, kita tinggalkan saja. Ayo Hinata," ujar Naruto kemudian menggait tangan Hinata menyingkir dari situ diikuti dengan Sasuke.

"Hei, dobe. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan gadis tadi?" tanya Sasuke bingung. "Nanti aku ceritakan," jawab Naruto.

Sakura berusaha bangkit dari posisinya sekarang. "Aakh!" ringisnya saat ia berusaha berdiri dan lukanya kembali bereaksi. Dengan air mata yang masih menggenang, ia berjalan menuju UKS.

Beruntung di ruangan tersebut tidak ada siapa-siapa. Jadi ia bisa mengobati lukanya sendiri tanpa dibantu orang lain.

Ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dari atas kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Tangisnya belum reda. '_Kami-sama_, lindungilah aku' batinnya.

Ia menggenggam kalungnya dengan erat. "A-Aku.. hiks harus.. k-kuat.. hiks..aku tidak b-boleh melemah..hiks," lirihnya.

_TEETTT.. TEEETT.._

"Sasuke, ini kelasmu. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu. Bel sudah berbunyi," ujar Hinata setelah mengantarkan Sasuke ke kelasnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnnya bersama Naruto.

Saat Sasuke memasuki kelasnya. Desas-desus terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya. Mereka berasal dari kelompok para gadis, terutama Karin dkk.

"Kyaaa! Tampan sekali~"

"Wah! Dia murid baru ya~ tampan sekali!"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut. Ia terus saja berjalan menuju kursi yang kosong di sebelah pemuda berambut nanas yang menurut Sasuke sedang tertidur.

Selang beberapa menit masuklah seorang guru berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan merupakan wali kelas X B. Para murud sedikit heran mengapa guru yang biasanya telat ini, kini bisa datang tepat waktu.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Aku datang tepat waktu karena kelas kita kedatangan murid baru," ujarnya yang diyakini para murid sedang nyengir kuda di balik maskernya.

"Uchiha, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar guru yang diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi itu. Sasuke berdiri dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari Iwa senior high school. Mohon bantuannya." Ujarnya singkat kemudian kembali duduk. Namun itu berhasil mengundang tatapan berbinar dari para gadis dikelas.

"Baiklah, Sasuke, ini buku-bukumu," Kakashi menghampiri meja Sasuke dan menaruh seluruh buku pelajaran di atas mejanya. "Sekarang buka buku Biologi kalian bab 2, kita lanjuti penjelasan pertemuan kemarin tentang Mikroba, "

_TOK TOK TOK_

Pintu kelas terbuka menampakan seorang gadis merah muda. "Maaf _sensei_ saya telat," Ujar Sakura—gadis tersebut—sedikit membungkuk. Kakashi melihat perban pada lutut Sakura. Ia mengerti apa sebabnya Sakura telat masuk kelas, namun ia tidak ingin ambil pusing untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Ya sudah, silahkan duduk" Sakura kemudian berjalan pincang ke arah bangkunya yang diagonal didepan bangku Sasuke.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dengan alis mengkerut. Wajahnya lebam, matanya sembab dan lututnya diperban. Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang ia lihat tadi pagi dilapangan. Tepatnya saat gadis itu tengah ditindas.

Merasa di perhatikan, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil kemudian duduk pada kursinya. Sasuke yang sebenarnya memang tidak peduli terhadap orang yang baru dikenalnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _sensei_nya yang sedang menjelaskan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata kini tengah berada di kantin sekolah. Naruto melahap mie ramennya dengan lahap sementara Sasuke dan Hinata hanya memperhatikannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Huaah! Kenyangnya~" ujar Naruto setelah menghabiskan ramennya.

"Dobe, aku ingin bertanya" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa, teme?"

"Kau.. kenal dengan gadis yang tadi pagi?" tanya Sasuke. Wajah Naruto yang awalnya cerah tiba-tiba berubah.

"Ya, tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" tukas Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya heran mengapa ia panggil anak haram?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan.

"Sebenarnya, namanya Haruno Sakura. I-Itu karena.."

"Karena ibunya hamil di luar nikah" Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Bukankah itu kesalahan orang tuanya?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Ibunya di hamili oleh ayahnya. Tapi.. ayahnya tidak pernah menginginkan dirinya," bisiknya pada Sasuke. "Para siswa di sini tidak suka dengan status salah satu siswa yang seperti itu. Makanya ia disebut 'anak haram' oleh seluruh siswa disini dan tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya" lanjut Naruto.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke mengerti maksud dan arti perkataan Naruto. Namun ia lebih memilih diam.

"Kenapa ia diam saja saat disebut 'anak haram' dan ditindas beberapa siswa? Lemah sekali" ujar Sasuke.

"Itu karena Karin yang merupakan saudara tirinya, selalu mengancamnya jika ia berani berulah sedikit. Ya.. contohnya seperti tadi pagi." Tukas Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan kembali meminum jus tomatnya hingga habis.

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah adalah hal yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh sebagian siswa jika sudah merasa bosan di sekolah.

Sakura berjalan pincang keluar gerbang sekolah. Ia memperhatikan semua siswa. Ada yang menaiki kendaraan yang ia bawa, dijemput, dan berjalan kaki jika rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Sementara dirinya harus berjalan kaki sejauh 1 km lebih dalam keadaan pincang dibawah terik matahari. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat yang sudah lama tidak ia datangi.

Ia lirik jam tangan di pergelangannya. "Masih ada waktu, semoga saja aku belum terlambat pulang," ujarnya kemudian bergegas menuju tempat yang sudah ia rindukan tersebut.

Disinilah Sakura berdiri saat ini. Di depan sebuah batu nisan yang sedikit kumal. Dengan perlahan ia berusaha menahan sakit pada lututnya untuk duduk bersimpuh. Ia tersenyum simpul menatap batu nisan sang Ibunda. Ia menyingkirkan dedaunan kering yang memenuhi makam ibunya tersebut. Ia usap pelan batu nisan itu. "Kaa-san, bagaimana kabar Kaa-san disana?" tanyanya. Seolah Ibunya mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan. Dan bukankah pertanyaan itu seharusnya diucapkan oleh ibunya disana?

"Sudah lama ya, Sakura tidak kesini mengunjungi Kaa-san" ujarnya lagi. Setetes air mata terjatuh mengenai tanah makam ibunya. "Sakura rindu Kaa-san," ujarnya lirih.

"Aku merasa kesepian sejak Kaa-san meninggalkan Sakura," ujarnya diselingi isak tangisnya. "Dan Sakura…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air matanya. "…tidak memiliki teman,"

_TES TES TES_

Sakura menangis di hadapan makam sang ibu. 10 tahun sudah ia merasa kesepian tanpa sang ibunda. Dan setiap kali ia kesepian, ia selalu mengunjungi makam ibunya.

Segera Sakura menghapus air matanya dan tertawa canggung. "Haha.. Kenapa Sakura jadi cengeng seperti ini, Kaa-san kan selalu bilang agar tetap tersenyum walau hidup begitu kejam," ucapnya.

Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Kaa-san, sudah sore. Sakura pulang dulu, ya. Nanti Sakura kesini lagi mengunjungi Kaa-san," ucapnya. Ia mengecup singkat nisan ibunya dan kemudian pergi untuk pulang kerumah.

**.**

**.**

"Dari mana saja kau, heh?" bentak Mikawa. "A-Aku… ada kegiatan sebentar disekolah," jawab Sakura ngasal.

"Dasar! Menyusahkan saja. Sudah siapakan makan malam!" perintahnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian melenggang masuk.

Ia mulai berkutik di dapur dengan berbagai bahan masakan. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Dengan gerakan yang gesit ia mengerjakan pekerjaan dapur itu dengan telaten.

Hari semakin gelap dan malampun tiba. Sakura menyiapkan makan malam yang baru saja ia masak beberapa jam yang lalu. Setelah ia merasa semuanya sudah siap, ia segera memanggil yang lain di ruang TV.

"Ayah, Ibu, Karin makan malam sudah siap," ujarnya. Tanpa menjawab ataupun mendengarkan ucapan Sakura, mereka bertiga melenggang pergi menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam.

Mereka menyantap makanan tersebut dengan lahap, sementara Sakura berdiri menunggu mereka selesai makan. "Sakura, mana minumnya?" tanya Mikawa di tengah kegiatan mengunyahnya. Sakura segera berlari ke dapur. Tak lama ia telah kembali dengan teko air di tangannya. Ia menuangkan satu persatu gelas mereka yang kosong saat sampai pada Mikawa, Karin dengan sengaja meninjak kakinya kencang sehingga air yang akan ia tuang tumpah mengenai makan malam ibu tirinya itu.

"Sakura!" bentak Mikawa. Karin hanya menyeringai melihat Sakura lagi-lagi di bentak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" bentaknya.

"M-Maaf, bu. S-Sakura tidak se-ngaja" ujar Sakura terbata. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

"Dasar bodoh!" Mikawa mendorong Sakura hingga jatuh. Teko kaca yang Sakura pegang pecah dan serpihannya mengenai tangan kirinya.

"Ada apa Mikawa?" tanya Hakumo yang baru saja usai makan dan menyadari istrinya sedang marah besar. "Lihat! Si bodoh ini menumpahkan air minum tepat di makananku!" Mikawa menunjuk piringnya yang sudah basah.

"Dasar bodoh! Menyusahkan!" Mikawa menginjak tangan kiri Sakura yang berdarah oleh serpihan beling.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura tidak kuat untuk menahan tangisnya. Sakit di sekujur tubuhnya belum pulih, kini bertambah pada tangan kirinya. "Rasakan itu!" bentak Mikawa. Karin hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menyaksikan apa yang ia lihat sambil menyeringai puas.

'_Rasakan itu, Sakura. Aku benci padamu_' batinnya. "Sebagai penggantinya, kau tidak boleh makan malam ini! Mengerti?" bentak Hakumo. Sakura diam dan tetap menangis.

Hakumo menghampirinya dan kemudian menjambak rambutnya. "Mengerti tidak?" Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Bagus! Bereskan itu semua!" perintah Hakumo sembari melepas cengkramannya dan pergi menuju ruang TV diikuti oleh Mikawa dan Karin.

"Menyedihkan" bisik Karin dengan nada meremehkan dan kemudian melenggang pergi. Sakura hanya bisa menangis merasakan serpihan beling menusuk kulit putih mulusnya. Darah segar keluar dari tangan kirinya. Dengan perlahan ia mulai membersihkan pecahan-pecahan beling yang berserakan di lantai dengan air mata yang masih menderai.

'_Kami-sama, akankah semua ini berakhir?' _batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan ia bangkit dan terdiam sejenak di pinggir ranjang. Ia merasa lemas dan sedikit tidak enak badan. Ia memperhatikan tangan kirinya yang dililit oleh perban.

Sudah lutut, kini tangannya. Ia menghela nafas berat kemudian beranjak untuk membersihkan diri.

15 menit kemudian ia telah keluar dengan seragam sekolahnya. Sakura menyelempangkan tasnya dan kemudian pergi.

Seperti biasa Sakura mendapatkan ayahnya, Mikawa dan Karin sedang menyantap sarapan paginya. Tanpa berniat untuk menyapa, Sakura mendudukan dirinya di samping Mikawa. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar duduk..

"Heh! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk sarapan?" Ujar Mikawa ketus. Sakura yang baru saja ingin membuka mulut Hakumo sudah mendahuluinya.

"Tidak ada sarapan untukmu pagi ini. Hukuman tadi malam masih berlaku" tukas Ayahnya sambil menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk pasrah dan kemudian kembali bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kalau begitu, Sakura berangkat duluan," Gumamnya namun dapat didengar mereka bertiga. Karena tidak ada respon Sakura akhirnya berangkat menuju sekolahnya tanpa sarapan pagi.

**.**

**.**

Beruntunglah Sakura karena matahari tidak terlalu terik dan sedikit mendung. Namun, tetap saja ia merasa lelah dan sangat lemas. Sejak tadi malam hingga pagi ini ia sama sekali belum makan. Sesuap nasi pun tidak. Kalau kalian melihat lebih detil, sebenarnya tubuh Sakura itu kurus. Hanya saja ia sengaja memakai seragam yang sedikit kebesaran untuk menyamarkan tubuhnya itu.

Sekolahnya yang tingkat itu masih sepi pagi-pagi begini. Hanya yang sedang piket atau ada keperluanlah yang datang pagi-pagi begini.

"Oi! Sasuke 'teme'! Hari ini kau piket kan?" teriak Naruto di depan kelas pada Sasuke yang baru saja datang.

Sakura sempat terkejut oleh teriakan Naruto itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sedang melamun di pagi yang masih sunyi kini di gemparkan oleh teriakan Naruto yang dapat menulikan telinga.

Sakura menoleh sedikit ke sampingnya. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan gaya rambutnya yang emo dan bagian belakang seperti 'pantat ayam' sedang berjalan santai berjarak 1 meter darinya.

'_Bukankah dia murid baru di kelasku?'_ batinnya. Merasa di perhatikan Sasuke menoleh namun hanya sebentar dan kemudian ia alihkan lagi pandangannya. "Dobe, aku tidak tuli. Kau tidak usah berteriak" geramnya kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

Sakura mulai tertunduk sedih. _'Bahkan murid baru pun enggan menatapku' _ batinnya. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan sinis dari setiap siswa yang ia lewati.

Hari semakin siang. Keadaan sekolah mulai ramai. Sakura berniat ke toilet. Namun saat beberapa langkah..

_BYUUURRR_

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya basah kuyup. Ia segera menoleh ke lantai atas. Ia mendapati Karin, Shion yang sedang membawa ember dan Tayuya menertawakannya. Bukan hanya mereka bertiga tapi semua siswa yang melihatnya tertawa.

Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai di kursinya berjalan keluar saat banyak siswa yang tertawa. _'Dia lagi'_ batinnya melihat Sakura yang basah. Sasuke beralih ke lantai atas dan mendapatkan Karin dkk sedang menertawakannya sesekali bergumam seperti "Rasakan itu", "Dasar lemah" dan sebagainya.

Sasuke menarik kesimpulan bahwa yang menyebabkan Sakura itu basah adalah Karin.

Sakura terdiam di tempatnya. Gelak tawa yang tadi terdengar jelas oleh telinganya kini sudah mulai berkurang. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat. Menahan rasa pusing yang di respon dari kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bibir dan wajahnya mulai pucat. Dan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

Saat ingin ambruk, Sakura merasakan sesuau menahannya. Samar-samar ia melihat wajah seseorang namun tidak jelas. Sakura mengenali orang itu. Namun pusing yang teramat sangat membuat pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p>Hai, kembali di chapter 2.. gomen updatenya lama..<p>

**piratePrincess : hoo! slah.. aku bocorin sedkit deh.. Karin itu anak kandungnya Hakumo. Bingung? ikuti terus deh cerita abal saya.. review**** lagi?**

**Eky-chan : Oke udh, XD**

**DaRuma Chi TsuTosuke : Lho? kita terbalik dong? justru saya lebih suka Fic yang Sakunya menderita. review lagi? :)**

**Maya : Haha.. itu semua gara" ulah Karin. Tapi.. pertanyaannya saya masukin di chpter ini lho. haha review lagi?**

**d3rin : haha.. pangeran kesiangan backgroundnya ayam berkokok #di tampol sasu. Oke review lagi?**

Xita minta reviewnya ya.. dari para senpai maupun readers. tapi kalau ficnya kurang berkenan gomen..

ficnya memang aneh, jadi mau di delete or lanjut. kalau lanjut Xita minta review ya! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura POV **

Ku rasakan kepalaku berdenyut hebat. Tubuhku terasa lemas. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak tadi malam, aku belum juga makan. Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Dan saat ingin ambruk..

_GREB_

…Aku merasakan seseorang memeluku. Ah, bukan. Tapi sebuah tangan besar menyangga tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh. Dapat ku lihat orang tersebut dengan pandangan yang semakin mengabur.

Tunggu.

Aku sepertinya mengenalinya.

Namun sebelum aku berpikir panjang tentang orang tersebut. Pandanganku semakin mengabur dan pada akhirnya gelap tanpa cahaya.

**Sakura end POV**

"Hei, Sakura.. Sakura.. " Tidak ada respon dari Sakura. Tanpa berpikir panjang, pemuda Onyx tersebut menggendong Sakura menuju UKS. Siswa yang melihat hanya terkejut dan berdesas-desus.

Sasuke—pemuda tersebut- membuka pintu UKS dengan menggunakan kaki kanannya. "Ya Tuhan, Sakura kenapa?" tanya Shizune yang kebetulan berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Tadi dia pingsan" jawab Sasuke. "Ya sudah, kau baringkan dia disana. B-Biar.. err aku ambilkan baju seragam untuknya dulu" tukas Shizune yang melihat seragam Sakura basah kuyup dan kemudian segera pergi.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh mungil Sakura di atas ranjang UKS. Ia berniat meninggalkannya dan pergi ke kelas karena bel baru saja berbunyi. Namun, melihat wajah Sakura yang kelewat pucat, terbesit sedikit tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya. Sambil menunggu Shizune kembali, ia duduk pada sofa yang tersedia di sana.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah terbaring lemas. Mulai dari wajahnya yang penuh dengan lebam, tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban, hingga lutut kanannya yang juga diperban.

'_Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa?' _batinnya.

"Engh" tak lama kemudian Sakura mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah putih dan bau obatan yang menyeruak indra penciumannya. Ia tahu bahwa sekarang ia sedang berada di UKS. Ia langsung teringat dengan seseorang yang menolongnya tadi. Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, ia mendapati seorang pemuda tengah menatapnya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura berusaha bangkit untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan tubuhnya menggigil.

"Shizune-_sensei_ sedang mengambil baju seragam untukmu, bajumu basah semua," ujar Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia masih bingung dengan siapa yang membawanya ke UKS. '_Apa mungkin dia yang membawaku ke sini?' _batinnya.

Sasuke yang seolah mengetahui pikiran Sakura langsung berujar "Aku tadi yang membawamu ke UKS. Aku hanya tidak tega melihatmu ambruk tanpa ada yang menolong. Kalau tidak sampai kapan kau akan tiduran disana" jelas Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mau menolongnya. "K-Kau.. yang m-membawaku.. ke UKS?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

_CEKLEK_

"Ah, Sakura kau sudah sadar?" tanya Shizune yang baru saja masuk sambil membawa setelan baju seragam siswi. "Sudah, Shizune-_sensei_"

"Kalau begitu cepat kau ganti bajumu yang basah. Aku sudah membawakan baju seragam cadangan," perintah Shizune. Sakura menerima seragam yang Shizune berikan. "Aku tinggal sebentar ya, Sakura. Tadi Kurenai bilang ia tidak bisa hadir, jadi aku harus menggantikannya mengajar"

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan Shizune sampai hilang di balik pintu.

"Ya sudah, aku ke kelas dulu," Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sakura nampak sedang ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi melihat Sasuke beranjak dari sofanya ia membuang rasa ragunnya.

"T-Tunggu!" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Boleh ku tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis ini baru masuk saat perkenalannya selesai kemarin jadi dia belum tahu namanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil saja Sasuke" ujar Sasuke kemudian kembali melangkah.

"S-Sasuke…" Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Namun kini dengan wajah yang tolehkan kesamping. "Hn?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih" ujarnya. Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan ber-hn-ria dan kemudian hilang di balik pintu.

Senyum Sakura enggan hilang dari wajahnya. Ia merasa senang karena masih ada orang yang mau memperhatikannya. Err.. apa mungkin iya pemuda tadi benar-benar memperhatikannya dan berniat tulus menolongnya? Tapi Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing.

Sakura menggenggam kalungnya dan menatap langit di balik jendela. _'Arigatou.. kami-sama' _

Sakura segera menuju toilet yang terdapat di ruangan UKS dan langsung mengganti baju seragamnya yang basah.

**.**

**.**

".. perbandingan antara sisi depan dengan sisi miring disebut sinus sudut, ditulis sin α = y/r.. dan perbandingan-"

_TOK TOK TOK_

Perkataan Iruka terhenti saat pintu kelas terketuk. "Masuk" perintahnya. Dan masuklah seorang gadis merah muda.

"Maaf, _sensei_ tadi saya ada keperluan sebentar jadi-"

"Halah, banyak alasan! Bilang saja kalau kau tadi keluyuran dan enggan ikut pelajaran Iruka-_sensei_" Karin memotong penjelasan Sakura seraya menatapnya sinis diikuti oleh kedua temannya. Tayuya dan Shion.

"Karin, aku tidak meminta penjelasanmu" tukas Iruka. Karin hanya mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Baiklah, Kau boleh duduk. Tapi ingat! Jangan kau ulangi lagi, mengerti?" ujar Iruka menegaskan. Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan segera duduk di kursinya. Dan pelajaran itupun berlanjut hingga bel istirahat bebunyi.

**.**

**.**

Karin, Tayuya dan Shion tengah menduduki kursi kantin seperti biasanya. "Karin, Tayuya, kalian ingin pesan apa?" tanya Shion.

"Aku lemon tea saja," Jawab Karin

"Jus strawberry," jawab Tayuya menimpali.

"Baiklah, aku pesankan dulu ya, kali ini aku yang traktir," ujar Shion dan mendapat senyuman sumringah dan kedua temannya itu. Shion segera memesan apa yang di pesankan Tayuya dan Karin.

"Paman, 1 jus strawberry dan 2 lemon tea ya," ujar Shion. "Tunggu sebentar" tukas sang penjaga kantin dan segera membuatkan pesanan tersebut.

"Hei, kau lihat tidak tadi pagi?"

"Lihat apa?"

"Itu si 'anak haram'. Masa kau tidak lihat?"

Alih-alih Shion mendengar percakapan dua siswi di sampingnya tentang Sakura tadi pagi. Ia berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Oh, iya iya aku lihat. Kalau tidak salah tadi pagi ia lagi-lagi ditindas oleh Karin"

"Bodoh, kalau yang itu aku juga tahu. Tapi ada yang lebih mengejutkan lagi"

"Ha? Mengejutkan? Memang apa?"

"Saat 'anak haram' itu ingin pingsan, Uchiha menolongnya dan membawanya ke UKS"

"Uchiha? Uchiha anak baru yang sangat tampan itu?"

Shion terkejut saat teman yang satunya mengangguk mengiyakan. _'Karin harus tahu soal ini'_

"Maaf menunggu lama, ini pesanannya" ujar penjaga kantin tersebut sekaligus membuyarkan Shion. "Ah, terima kasih. Ini uangnya. Ambil saja kembaliannya"

Shion terlihat terburu menghampiri meja Karin. Hampir saja nampan yang berisikan 3 gelas yang penuh tumpah kalau saja ia tidak hati-hati.

"Karin!"

Karin yang sedang bercanda dengan Tayuya menoleh saat namanya disebut, bukan, diteriaki oleh seseorang.

"Shion? Ada apa?"

"Karin, ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu" ujar Shion antusias. Karin menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Tadi pagi, saat kau menindas Sakura dengan mengguyurnya. Dan setelah kita pergi, Uchiha menolongnya dan membawanya ke UKS," jelas Shion.

"Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke maksudmu?" tanya Karin. Shion mengangguk. Namun tiba-tiba Karin menyeringai licik.

"Jadi, sekarang bocah itu sudah memiliki perlindungan? Itu memudahkanku untuk menindasnya" ujar Karin dengan tatapan tajam dan seringainya yang terlihat licik.

Tayuya dan Shion hanya saling pandang. Tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Karin rencanakan.

**.**

**.**

Bel masuk telah berbunyi mengakhiri jam istirahat. Semua siswa memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke duduk terdiam pada di mejanya sambil memandang keluar jendela. Kelasnya sangat berisik berhubung jam pelajaran saat ini kosong. Terkadang beberapa siswi perempuan menyapanya. Tapi menurut Sasuke sendiri itu membuatnya risih.

Karin yang sedang duduk terdiam bosan. Ia melihat Tayuya dan Shion tengah bercanda ria di depannya. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada seluruh kelas. Ada yang saling melempar gumpalan kertas, berteriak tidak jelas, kejar-kejaran dan sebagainya. "Huh! Membosankan," gumamnya.

Pandangannya terhenti pada gadis Haruno yang sedang menulis sesuatu pada buku tulisnya. Karin menyeringai. Sebuah ide terlintas untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke depan kelas. Tayuya dan Shion yang sedang asik, menghentikan obrolan mereka saat Karin berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kedepan kelas.

"Mau apa dia?" tanya Shion. Tayuya hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu,"

Karin menatap Sakura dengan seringainya yang belum pudar dari wajahnya. '_Bagaimana jika kita menghilangkan rasa bosan bersama, Haruno?'_ batinnya.

"Hei, Minna!" teriak Karin dari depan kelas. Sontak semua terdiam dan menatap Karin heran. "Kalian tahu kan? Kalau ada seorang gadis yang setiap harinya dikucilkan di sekolah ini?" ujarnya lagi.

Semua mengerutkan alis mereka. Bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Karin. Tapi tidak pada Tayuya. Ia justru menyeringai. "Sepertinya aku mengerti arah pembicaraannya" gumamnya. Shion semakin bingung. "Memang apa?"

"Tapi.. sepertinya sekarang dia sudah memiliki seorang pangeran pelindung. Bukankah begitu…" Karin menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Sakura dengan seringai yang semakin lebar. "…Putri Haruno"

Sakura yang awalnya tidak memperdulikan teriakan Karin, kini menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya. Bahkan Sasuke pun yang sedang memandang keluar jendela mengerutkan alisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Karin di depan kelas.

Para murid sekelas mulai berdesas-desus dan sesekali melirik Sasuke lalu beralih pada Sakura. Sakura mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Karin dan menghela nafasnya kemudian kembali menulis pada bukunya.

Karin menghampiri meja Sakura dan menggebraknya.

_BRAKK_

Sakura sempat terkejut dengan gebrakan Karin namun ia tetap terdiam tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku hanya heran padamu. Kenapa ada orang yang mau menolong gadis haram sepertimu," Ujarnya. Para murid mulai tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Karin. Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar murid sekelas mulai menertawakannya.

Karin mendengus. "Memang apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya sampai-sampai dia mau menolongmu, heh?" tanyanya mengejek. Tawa mulai menggelegar. Karin pun ikut tertawa namun tawa merendahkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Memberikannya uang? Membantunya untuk membayar seluruh akutansi sekolah? Atau.." Karin kembali menyeringai. Yang lain terdiam untuk mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Karin yang menurut mereka bagaikan sebuah dialog komedi.

"…Menjual dirimu padanya? Heh?" lanjutnya membuat Sakura tertohok. Ia merasa direndahkan. Tawa semakin keras terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Sakura. Satu kelas telah menertawakannya oleh perkataan yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Haha.. pantas saja kau melakukan itu. Kaa-sanmu saja 'Jalang'!" teriak Karin yang kini membuat Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Bulir air mata mulai menggenang pada mata emeraldnya. Ia meremas pulpen yang ia genggam.

Sasuke pun terkejut dengan perkataan Karin. Dan itu sungguh keterlaluan menurutnya. Alisnya semakin menggkerut. _'Apa yang barusan ia bicarakan itu"_ geram Sasuke. Karena bagaimanapun juga mendengar ucapan 'Menjual dirimu padanya' Sasuke merasa dirinya ikut direndahkan oleh Karin.

Sakura yang sudah diatas kesabarannya berdiri sambil menggebrak mejanya. Tawa mereka terhenti melihat akhi Sakura. Begitupun dengan Karin.

_PLAKK_

Semua terkejut melihat Sakura menampar Karin dengan kasar sehingga pipi kiri Karin memerah. Bahkan Karin sendiripun membelalakan matanya.

"Kau! Kau boleh menghinaku! Kau boleh menyiksaku! Bahkan kau boleh membunuhku! Tapi jangan pernah sekalipun kau menghina Kaa-san ku! Kau tidak akan pernah ku maafkan!" Teriak Sakura sambil menujuk-nunjuk tepat di depan wajah Karin. Baru kali ini Sakura terlihat sangat murka pada Karin. Itupun karena Ia menghina Ibundanya. Sakura langsung berlari keluar dan terlihat sesekali menghapus air matanya.

Dan mereka kembali terkejut saat Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan ke arah Karin. "Dasar bodoh" gumamnya saat ia melewati Karin dan kemudian berjalan keluar kelas. Karin kembali membelalakan matanya dan menatap sinis ke arah Sasuke.

"Cih! Sial!" gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

Sakura berlari ke arah taman belakang sekolahnya. Air mata masih mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia berhenti tepat di pinggir sebuah sungai. Ia duduk bersimpuh.

"Hiks.. Kaa-san~" lirihnya sambil menengadah menatap langit. Ia genggam kalungnya. "Maafkan Sakura, Kaa-san.. hiks.. maaf~" lirihnya lagi.

Sasuke yang entah mengapa sudah berada tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura. Ia menyender pada tembok di dekatnya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan datar. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa saat pertama kali melihat gadis Haruno itu ditindas, terbesit sebuah rasa ingin menolongnya. Terlebih saat Naruto menceritakan tentangnya. Rasanya ia ingin melindungi gadis itu. Bukankah ia sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan pada perempuan terkecuali sahabatnya, Hinata. Lalu kenapa ia mau dan bahkan menolong gadis yang bahkan baru dua hari ia kenal? Sasuke sendiri pun bingung.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura. "Sudahlah, apa gunanya kau menangis?"

Sakura terkejut dan segera menghapus air matanya kemudian menoleh ke balakang. "S-Sasuke-san?"

"Ternyata semua gadis jika ditindas pasti akan menangis. Lemah sekali," ujarnya datar. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Wanita itu sangat lemah jika di tindas. Mereka hanya bisa menangis," ulang Sasuke memperjelas. Sakura memandang tidak suka pada Sasuke. "Jika kau ingin menertawakanku sama seperti mereka, tertawa saja sepuasmu. Aku tidak keberatan," Sakura mulai berdiri dari duduk bersimpuhnya dan beranjak pergi.

Sasuke memandang punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya lenyap dari pandangannya. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada langit yang cerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Teme!" teriak Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapatkan kedua sahabatnya berlari kecil menghampirinya. "Teme! Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu,"

"Hn. Apa?" Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan santai. Naruto dan Hinata mengikutinya di samping.

"Apa benar tadi pagi kau yang membawa Sakura ke UKS?" tanya Naruto. "Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" tukas Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih menunjukan ekspresi datarnya.

Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan terkejut. Selama ini yang mereka tahu Sasuke sangat dingin dan tidak peduli dengan yang namanya wanita tiba-tiba menolong seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang paling dikucilkan di sekolah.

"Teme, kau masih waras kan?" tanya Naruto. "Tentu saja, dobe" jawab Sasuke kesal. "Kau pikir aku ini gila?" tanya Sasuke geram.

"Bukan begitu, teme. Aku hanya heran padamu. Ku kira kau mendengar perkataanku saat itu dan menjauhinya seperti yang lain. Kau… err mau berteman dengan 'anak haram' itu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Ia menatap Naruto. "Dan ku kira kau mendengar perkataanku saat itu dan berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'anak haram'. Aku pun tidak bilang jika aku mau berteman dengannya, mengerti?" jelas Sasuke dan kembali melangkah.

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Aku tidak yakin kalau dia berkata seperti itu barusan," ujar Naruto pada Hinata di sebelahnya yang juga heran dengan sikap Sasuke.

"M-Mungkin _mood_nya sedang jelek hari ini," tukas Hinata. Naruto mengangguk meng-iya-kan perkataan Hinata. "Mungkin saja,"

Naruto tiba-tiba menatap Hinata. "A-Apa?" tanya Hinata gugup. "Tapi kau, tetap tidak boleh dekat dengan Sakura itu. Mengerti?" ujar Naruto.

"I-Iya"

**.**

**.**

Sakura baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Ia pulang sore hari ini berhubung ada tugas tambahan dari guru piket. Ia melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak. Rasa lelah menjalar tubuhnya.

"Aku pulang," gumamnya saat membuka pintu.

"Sudah pulang ya, 'bocah jalang'?" tanya seseorang dengan nada sinis. Sakura menoleh ke arah suara. Ia mendapatkan Mikawa sedang menatapnya sinis dengan aura murka dari matanya. Di sampingnya terdapat Karin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sepertinya Sakura tahu apa maksud ibu tirinya itu memanggilnya 'bocah jalang' dan menatapnya sinis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Karin disekolah, Haruno," geram Mikawa.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p>Huaaaa! gimana? makin aneh ya? gomen telat update, rebutan komputer sama adek saya.. masih pendek lagi.. #panik<p>

**piratePrincess : **Hehe... ikutin aja terus deh, ntr semuanya dijelasin kok.. itupun kalau anda brsedia membca fic abal saya #pundung.. Review lagi?

**Kikyo Fujikazu :** Sudah ku duga pasti bkalan ada yg nanya seperti itu.. tenang.. ikutin aja terus alur cerita abal saya.. ntr kejawab kok.. review lagi?

**Joo-Chan : **Aduh, maaf deh kalo ficnya jadi condong ke sinetron, tapi jujur.. saya gk ngikutin alur sinetron. kalau chpter ini bagaimana? semoga suka #puppy eyes.. review lagi? oh ya, arigatou sarannya :)

**Tachi Edogawa : **Yup, ini udh update.. review lagi?

**Hikaru : **oke, sudah, review lagi?

**DaRuma Chi TsuToSuke : **Huaa~ boleh kok, arigatou ya.. review lagi? XD

**d3rin : **waduh, jangan bunuh diri atuh.. hehe :) Saku kan orangnya sabar.. :P review lagi?

**4ntk4-ch4n :** Hue.. gumna? saku udh mulai ngelawan kan? hehe.. review lagi?

**Fuyu no Sakura : **Haduh, jangan nangis.. cup, cup #nyerahin kain kotor #digampar.. review lagi?

**Eky-chan : **gomen updatenya lama... review lagi?

**agnes BigBang : ** chper ini sasunya mulai perhatian kan? iya kan? iyalah? bener kan? bener dong? #maksa #ditendang.. Review lagi?

**sai kuruta : **Iya.. :) ikutin terus ya :)

**Misa : **salam kenal juga, aduh jangan nangis.. cup, cup, balonnya habis #dilempar.. oke aku lanjutin.. review lagi ya?

Gomen ya kalo chapter ini kurang seru.. gomen juga updatenya telat.. Xita usahain chapter selanjutnya update kilat, ya gak kilat kilat amat sih #plakk..

Xita minta reviewnya boleh? yang menambah semangat Xita update cepat itu adalah review readers dan senpai sekalian.. XD


	4. Chapter 4

_PLAKK_

"Rasakan itu! Itu balasannya karena kau sudah berani menampar Karin!" murka Mikawa saat tangan kanannya dengan kasar menampar wajah Sakura.

"Lancang sekali kau melakukan itu. Kau pikir kau itu siapa, heh?"

Sakura hanya terdiam tanpa ada niat untuk menangis. _'Kali ini aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka jika sampai berani menghina Kaa-san lagi,'_

"Kanapa kau diam, heh? Takut? Dasar bodoh!" Karin mulai membuka suaranya. Sakura tetap terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia berusaha kuat untuk saat ini.

"Kau! Kau sama saja dengan ibumu. Sama-sama 'jalang'!" ujar Mikawa murka. Sakura masih saja terdiam. Namun di wajahnya terdapat raut ketidak sukaan atas ucapan Mikawa barusan.

"Masih diam ya? Atau kau baru menyadari kalau ibumu itu memang 'jalang'?" lanjut Mikawa sambil tertawa merendahkan.

"CUKUP!" Sakura mulai terpancing emosinya. Mikawa dan Karin tersentak melihat Sakura yang terlihat kesal.

"Berhenti menghina Kaa-san! Bagiku Kaa-san sangat terhormat dan jika kalian berani menghinanya.. aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian!" ujar Sakura marah. Mikawa dan Karin saling berpandangan kaget. _'Berani sekali dia,'_ batin mereka.

"Sebelum kau menghina Kaa-san, lihat dulu dirimu. Kaulah yang sepantasnya disebut 'Jalang'!

_PLAKK_

"Berani kau mengatakan itu pada Kaa-sanku!" teriak Karin.

"Kenapa? tidak terima? Itulah yang aku rasakan saat kau menghina Kaa-sanku. Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Kalian boleh menindasku, kalian boleh menyiksaku, bahkan kalian boleh membunuhku. Tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kalian berani menghina Kaa-sanku. Camkan itu!" ujar Sakura kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Berani ia berkata seperti itu padaku, lihat balasan untuknya" geram Mikawa.

**.**

**.**

Sakura terduduk diam di pinggir ranjangnya. Ia menatap lekat pada figura foto di genggamannya.

"Kaa-san, Sakura janji. Jika mereka berani menghina Kaa-san lagi… aku akan menghadapi mereka apapun resikonya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan mendekap figura foto tersebut.

'_Demi Kaa-san, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan terlihat lemah. Aku harus kuat. Doakan Sakura, Kaa-san..'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

Hhh.. sudah berapa hari aku sekolah di KHS? Errm.. entahlah. Itu tidak penting. Mungkin hampir seminggu. Menurutku semua tidak ada yang berubah. Semua sama dari awal aku masuk hingga saat ini. Mulai dari cara mengajar para guru, tatapan para gadis yang membuatku muak, sampai penindasan gadis Haruno itu. Siapa namanya? Sa-Sa..Saku.. Sakura? Ah ya, Haruno Sakura. Sejak kemurkaannya terhadap Karin beberapa hari yang lalu, ku rasa ia mulai terlihat kuat. Dalam artian.. ia tidak lagi terlihat lemah dan hanya bisa menangis jika di tindas oleh Karin dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Aku heran kenapa tidak ada satupun yang mau berteman dengannya? Apa karena statusnya sebagai anak yang lahir di luar nikah? Dan sering disebut sebagai 'anak haram'? Cih! Konyol sekali mereka itu.

Mungkin Hinata tidak termasuk kategori dari mereka yang menjauhinya. Ku rasa ia bersedia saja jika berteman dengannya. Contohnya saja waktu hari pertama aku masuk ia berniat membantu gadis itu.

…

…

…

…

…

Eh? Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan gadis itu?

Akukan bukan tipe orang yang begitu peduli dengan seorang gadis? Lalu kenapa.. arrggh!

Aku bingung!

Sejak awal aku melihatnya ditindas, aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Seperti ingin menolong dan melindungi gadis itu. Aku pun tidak berminat sedikitpun untuk menjauhi gadis itu.

Aneh!

Dan semakin hari aku melihatnya ditindas dan menangis, rasa itu semakin besar.

Ada apa denganku ini?

_TOK TOK TOK_

Aku tersentak mendengar pintu kamarku di ketuk oleh seseorang. Hahh, siapa sih yang menggangguku malam-malam begini?

"Masuk," perintahku.

Saat pintu terbuka, nampaklah seseorang yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan. Dengar itu, me-nye-bal-kan!

"Ada apa kau ke kamarku… Aniki?" tanyaku malas.

"Kau belum tidur Otoutoku?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah balik bertanya dengan senyum Innocentnya. Aku memutar Onyxku malas.

"Kalau aku sudah tidur? Mana mungkin aku berbicara padamu, baka Aniki" ucapku kesal.

Ia menyengir lebar dan tiba-tiba duduk di pinggir ranjang _king size_ku. Apa-apaan dia itu?

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar ceritamu di sekolah barumu itu, bolehkan?" tanyanya dengan cengiran yang semakin melebar.

"Hn" jawabku singkat. Ku lihat ia memajukan bibirnya kesal. Hei, baka Aniki. Kau terlihat aneh jika seperti itu.

"Aku serius Sasuke~"

"Ya.. baiklah, baiklah" Kalau nadanya sudah seperti itu aku jamin sampai pagipun ia tidak akan tidur sebelum aku menceritakanya. Cih! seperti pendongeng saja aku ini.

"Jadi bagaimana disekolahmu itu?" tanyanya antusias.

"Ya, lumayan menyenangkan. Hanya saja…" aku menggantungkan kalimatku. Apa aku cerita saja ya, tantang gadis itu pada Aniki?

"Hanya apa Sasuke?" tanyanya yang mulai antusias akut. Baiklah, ku ceritakan saja.

"Setiap harinya, aku selalu menjadi penonton saat seorang gadis di sekolahku ditindas oleh saudara tirinya," ujarku.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya. "Seorang gadis? Ditindas?"

Aku mengangguk. "Awal aku masuk aku tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi setelah Naruto menceritakan tentangnya, aku mulai mengerti" jelasku.

"Memang apa, Sasuke?"

"Ibunya hamil diluar nikah. Lebih tepatnya.. Ayahnya yang menghamili Ibunya. Anehnya, Ayahnya tidak pernah menginginkan kelahirannya. Karena statusnya yang seperti itu, dia dijauhi oleh satu sekolah dan di sebut-sebut sebagai 'anak haram'," terangku.

Aniki mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Tapi.. bukankah itu kesalahan orang tuanya?" tanyanya

"Itulah yang aku tidak mengerti," jawabku.

"Tapi, entah kenapa.. melihatnya ditindas seperti itu. Ada sebuah rasa ingin menolong dan melindunginya. Aku juga bingung kenapa?" sambungku.

Ups, aku bicara apa tadi? Perlahan ku lirik Aniki dengan ekor mataku. Ia mulai menyeringai. Geez, aku benci jika sudah seperti ini.

"Kau menyukainya ya~?" godanya. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku.

"Aku tidak bilang jika aku menyukainya. Aku hanya bilang, ada rasa ingin menolong dan melindunginya, itu saja" sanggahku.

"Benarkah? Tapi ku rasa perasaanmu yang ingin melindungi dan menolongnya adalah sebuah kemungkinan jika kau akan menyukainya," ujarnya dengan seringainya yang semakin lebar itu.

"Aku sudah bilang 'aku tidak menyukainya'," ucapku dengan penuh penekanan. Ia justru tertawa lepas. Dia itu sudah gila, ya?"

"Hahaha.. Otouto, aku kan bilang 'kemungkinan kau akan menyukainya' bukan 'kau menyukainya'.. atau jangan-jangan…" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telingaku.

"…Kau benar-benar menyukainya," bisiknya.

Detik berikutnya, sebuah bantal mendarat dengan mulus di wajahnya. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas.

Eh? Tunggu! Tunggu! Apa? Memanas?

_BUGH_

_BUAGH_

"Keluar kau dari sini! Baka Aniki!" teriaku sambil terus melemparkan bantar padanya.

"I-Iya! Iya! Berhenti melempariku," keluhnya. Aku memandangnya tajam. Ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar kamar, ia menyusupkan kepalanya.

"Jadilah pangeran untuknya, My Otouto~"

"KELUAR!"

_BUAGH_

Akh, sial! Lemparanku kalah cepat darinya. Ia sudah menutup pintu kamarku lebih dulu. Sudah ku bilang bukan kalau dia itu menyebalkan! Bahkan sekarang aku terlihat sangat OOC.

**Sasuke end POV**

Sasuke memunguti bantalnya yang batu saja jadi senjatanya untuk melempari Anikinya, Itachi. Ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuknya dengan tangannya sebagai penyangga kepalanya. Ia menerawang atap kamarnya kosong.

"Apa benar aku menyukainya? Rasanya tidak mungkin," gumamnya. Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Sasuke langsung memejamkan matanya untuk istirahat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu masih sama seperti pagi sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak ada sapa tegur saat acara sarapan pagi terlaksana di meja makan.

Emm, perlu diingat. Tidak pada Sakura yang duduk dibawah sambil melahap sarapannya yang sudah tidak layak untuk dimakan. Ia ikhlas jika diperlakukan bagaikan kucing setiap paginya. Karena jujur, walaupun terkadang ia takut, kesal bahkan marah pada Ayahnya jika sudah mengungkit tentang Ibunya, ia tetap menunjukan sisi anak yang berbakti dan menghormatinya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, sekasar apapun Hakumo terhadap dirinya, dia tetaplah Ayah kandung Sakura. Dan Sakura selalu berusaha agar dirinya bisa dianggap sebagai anak kandungnya.

"Tou-san, Sakura berangkat duluan ya," ucap Sakura setelah menaruh piringnya di dapur. Hakuma hanya terdiam dan masih asik dengan sarapannya. Tidak peduli akan pamit Sakura.

Merasa diabaikan, Sakura meraih tas selempangannya, segera memakai sepatunya dan segera berangkat sekolah.

Sakura sengaja berangkat pagi karena hari ini adalah jadwal piket untuknya. Jalanan masih begitu sepi. Hanya beberapa kendaraan yang melintas. Bahkan beberapa lampu jalan pun masih menyala. Ia hirup udara pagi yang masih segar itu dalam-dalam.

Setapak demi setapak ia berjalan di pinggiran jalan. Dan tanpa disadarnya, kini ia sudah sampai tepat di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Sepi.

Itulah yang tergambar di benak Sakura saat melihat keadaan sekolahnya. Ya, wajar saja masih sepi. Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kedalam area sekolahnya menuju kelasnya di lantai dua.

_DAG.. DIG.. DUG.. DAG.. DIG.. DUG.._

Suara entakan sepatunya dengan tangga begitu terdengar jelas. Dengan santai Sakura berjalam menuju kelasnnya. Dan sesampainya dikelas, ia terkejut ketika melihat seorang siswa tengah merapikan buku-buku di rak yang terdapat di kelas. Dan orang itu adalah..

"S-Sasuke?"

Si empunya nama membalikan badannya saat mendengar namanya disebut. "Kau? Sedang apa kau disini?

"A-Aku.. hari ini jadwal piket untukku. K-kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Sakura agak canggung mengingat baru pertama kali ia berbicara dengan seorang siswa selain Karin disekolah.

"Hn. Kemarin aku diberi tugas oleh Kakashi-_sensei _ untuk merapikan rak buku di kelas," jawab Sasuke datar. Sakura hanya bisa menggumamkan kata 'oh' setelah itu ia berjalan menuju mejanya dan meletakan tasnya disana. Ia berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan di luar kelas dan kembali dengan menggenggam sapu.

Ia mulai membersihkan ruangan kelas. Sakura merasa sangat canggung mengingat ia hanya berdua dengan Sasuke dikelas. Ia lebih memilih diam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Keduanya saling diam. Sasuke yang memang lebih suka diam tidak bicara sedikitpun. Sementara Sakura yang malu dan canggung memilih diam sambil menyapu lantai kelasnya.

Namun siapa sangka jika Sasuke membuka suara lebih dulu. "Kenapa kau sapu seluruh lantai kelasnya? Masih ada yang belum piket kan?" tanyanya heran melihat Sakura menyapu seluruh lantai kelasnya dengan bersih.

Sakura tersentak mendengar Sasuke berbicara padanya. "Err.. I-Itu.. kalau jadwal piket setiap hari rabu.. memang hanya a-aku yang melaksanakannya," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Ia mengerti maksudnya. "Jadi.. mereka sengaja membiarkanmu piket sendirian setiap ada jadwal piketmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menganggkat bahu dan menggeleng yang berati-aku-juga-tidak-mengerti. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas. Sakura awalnya sedikit heran namun ia kembali menekuni aktivitasnya, menyapu lantai.

Selang beberapa detik, Sasuke kembali dengan membawa segenggam sapu di tangan kanannya. Sakura yang awalnya sedang serius, terkejut melihat Sasuke menggenggam sapu. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Biar ku bantu"

Sakura langsung membelalakan matanya. Baru kali ini ada yang mau membantunya piket. Sasuke sendiripun bingung dengan tindakannya. Semua diluar kendali otaknya. Ia tidak tega dengan Sakura yang harus menyapu lantai, membersihkan kaca, bahkan menuruni kursi yang berat dari meja. Sasuke mengerti kenapa Sakura datang sangat pagi kesekolah. Butuh waktu banyak untuk mengerjakan itu semua. Dan sepertinya saay ini ia sedang melupakan egonya. Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Err.. S-Sasuke, t-tidak usah. Biar aku sendiri saja," sanggahnya sambil berusaha merebut sapu yang Sasuke genggam. Sasuke menyingkirkannya.

"Sudah ku bilang, biar ku bantu" ucap Sasuke tegas. Sakura merasa tidak enak jika harus dibantu seperti ini. Karena ia sudah biasa mengerjakannya sendiri.

"T-tapi, Sasuke.. lantainya sudah bersih. Jadi.. t-tidak usah ya," pinta Sakura.

_DEG_

Melihat Sakura yang memohon pada Sasuke untuk berhenti membantunya, justru membuatnya iba.

'_Cih! Perasaan apa ini?' _runtuk Sasuke. Ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Sakura tipe orang tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Sasuke memandang keseluruh lantai kelas. Semua memang sudah bersih jadi untuk apa dia membersihkannya lagi. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada gagang sapu.

Sakura menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Namun senyumnya pudar saat Sasuke berjalan menuju meja belakang dan berusaha menuruni kursi dari mejanya. Mata Sakura kembali membulat. Ia kembali menghampiri Sasuke dan menahan kursi tersebut.

"S-Sasuke, apa yang.. k-kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Karena lantainya sudah bersih, jadi.. biar aku yang menuruni kursi," ujar Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng cepat. "S-Sudah kubilang, biar aku saja sendiri.. kau tidak perlu membantu," sanggah Sakura dengan menahan kursi tersebut.

Sasuke dapat melihat jelas raut rasa tidak enak pada Sakura. Ia menaruh kembali kursi tersebut ke atas meja. "S-Sudah ya, biar aku saja sen-"

"Sakura!" Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit ia tinggikan. Beruntung sekolah masih sangat sepi. Sakura yang terkejut segera melepaskan genggamannya pada kaki kursi tersebut dan menunduk.

"Kau tidak mungkin menyapu lantai, membersihkan kaca, dan menuruni kursi yang berat ini sendirian," ucapnya dengan nada masih seperti sebelumnya.

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk sambil meremas jemarinya gugup. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat kali ini. Tidak pernah sedikitpun seseorang mau membantunya terkecuali saat ini.

"Jadi.. biarkan aku membantumu," lanjut Sasuke yang kini nada suaranya telah kembali rendah. Tanpa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang kelewat gugup, Sasuke mulai menuruni kursi dari atas meja.

'_Arigatou, Sasuke'_

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran Anko-_sensei_ tadi membuat seluruh murid kelas X B hampir stress. Bagaimana tidak? Ulangan harian yang diadakan hari ini begitu mendadak. Mungkin tidak untuk beberapa murid yang memang memiliki kapasitas otak yang melebihi rata-rata.

"Tayuya, Shion, kemari!" perintah Karin pada kedua sobatnya yang sedang mengumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka. Tayuya dan Shion menghampiri Karin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shion. Karin tiba-tiba membisikan sesuatu pada mereka dengan sesekali melirik Sakura. Mereka berdua menyeringai licik.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Karin. Tayuya dan Shion hanya mengedipkan sebelah mata mereka. Dan mereka pun keluar kelas.

"Sakura, kau bisa memberikan ini pada Shizune di UKS?," tanya Anko. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Anko segera menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna biru tua pada Sakura. "Tolong ya, Sakura"

Sakura berjalan keluar kelas hendak menemui Shizune di UKS tepatnya di lantai bawah.

"Hei, itu dia," bisik Shion pada Karin. Karin menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukan oleh Shion. Ia menyeringai. "Tayuya" ucapnya seperti sebuah aba-aba.

Tayuya mengangguk dan menuangkan isi dari botol minum yang ia bawa ke salah satu anak tangga. Setelahnya ia segera berlari ke balik tembok di samping tangga.

"Ini pasti seru" gumam Karin. Kedua temannya hanya menyeringai.

Nampak Sakura yang baru saja menuruni tangga.

"Satu" Karin dkk mulai menghitung.

"Dua"

"Tiga"

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura tergelincir di anak tangga dan jatuh berguling di tangga. Beruntung anak tangga tersebut tidak terlalu tinggi sehingga saat Sakura terjatuh di bawah hanya ujung bibir dan pelipisnya yang berdarah dan kaki kirinya yang terpelintir dan tentunya sedikit terluka.

"Akh!" Sakura merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Kaki dan ujung bibirnya berdenyut luar biasa sakit. Ia mulai menitikan air matanya. Para siswa yang mendengar teriakan Sakura segera mengerubuni.

"Hahahahaha"

Sakura dapat mendengar tawa seseorang yang ia ketahuinya adalah..

"K-Karin?"

"Haduh? Kok bisa jatuh sih? Makanya hati-hati kalau turun tangga" ujar Karin meremehkan. Semua yang ada disitu justru malah tertawa.

Sakura berusaha untuk bangkit namun tidak bisa alhasil ia kembali terjatuh. Ia menatap Karin dengan tajam. "Ini sungguh tidak lucu, Karin" gumamnya. Karin menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau bicara sesuatu? Atau kau mau ku panggilkan bantuan?" ujar Karin masih dengan nada meremehkan. "Dasar 'jalang'! Masih terlihat lemah kau ternyata?" lanjut Karin.

"Mungkin, kali ini ada sebutan baru untuknya, bagaimana kalau 'gadis jalang'? menarik bukan? Mengingat kau pantas dipanggil seperti itu," Karin menyeringai.

Semua tertawa dan terkadang meneriaki Sakura dengan sebutan baru, 'gadis jalang'. Sakura ingin sekali melawan tapi ia tidak bisa jika kondisinya seperti ini. Justru ia malah menangis. _'Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus menangis?'_

Sakura menatap Karin tajam. Merasa ditatap seperti itu, amarah Karin mulai terpancing. "Berani kau menatapku seperti itu!" Ia melayangkan tangan kanannya bersiap menampar Sakura. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya sambil menutup matanya erat.

_GREB_

"Eh?"

Karin terkejut saat tangannya ingin menampar Sakura, sebuah tangan menggenggamnya erat. Karin membulatkan matanya. "K-Kau?"

Sakura heran kenapa ia tidak merasakan sakit pada pipinya. Bukankah seharusnya Karin sudah menamparnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mendongak.

Dan saat itu pula ia terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Seseorang menggenggam tangan Karin erat dengan alis mengkerut marah. "S-Sa-Sasuke?"

"Beraninya hanya menggunakan fisik, cih! Pengecut!" ujar Sasuke. "Sekali lagi ku lihat kau ingin menamparnya, ku patahkan tanganmum" ancam Sasuke sambil menghempaskan tangan Karin kasar sehingga si empunya tangan meringis kesakitan.

"Dan kalian semua! Berhenti menghina Sakura! Bagiku dia sangat terhormat dan jika kalian berani menghinanya.. aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian! Cam kan itu!" ancam Sasuke dengan aura yang menyeramkan. Ia berjongkok dan melingkarkan lengan Sakura pada lehernya lalu kemudian memapahnya ke arah UKS.

'_U-Ucapan itu…' _Sakura menyadari sesuatu dari perkataan Sasuke barusan. _"Berhenti menghina Kaa-san! Bagiku Kaa-san sangat terhormat dan jika kalian berani menghinanya.. aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian!"_

'_I-Itu.. ucapanku saat Karin dan Mikawa ba-san menghina Kaa-san' _batinnya. Entah kenapa Sakura pun bingung, ucapan itu sangat mirip atau bahkan sama dengan yang ia utarakan saat Karin dan Mikawa menghina Kaa-sannya.

Tapi yang membuatnya sangat terkejut saat mengetahui orang yang mengucapkan kalimat tersebut adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa akhir-akhir ini pemuda itu selalu membantunya. Dan jika dihitung, ia menjabat sebagai murid KHS pun belum ada satu bulan. Jadi ia juga belum begitu dekat dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Kau duduk disini dulu" ujar Sasuke. Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Sejak kapan ia sudah berada di UKS? Mungkin ia terlalu lama untuk merenungi apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sakura duduk di ranjang rawat sementara Sasuke mengambil kotak P3K pada lemari khusus peralatan medis. Ia kemudian menghampiri Sakura dan segera berlutut untuk mengobati luka pada pergelangan kaki kiri Sakura.

Sasuke perlahan membuka sepetu dan kaus kaki Sakura lalu mengeluarkan kapas dan menuangkan cairan merah pada kapas tersebut kemudian mengoleskannya pada luka Sakura.

Sakura menutup kedua matanya menahan sakit yang ia rasakan. Kaki kirinya berdenyut hebat dan untung saja luka pada lututnya beberapa hari yang lalu sudah tidak terlalu parah.

Setelah selesai mengobati luka tersebut, Sasuke mengamati pergelangan kaki Sakura. Ia merasa aneh.

"Tahan sedikit," ujarnya kemudian menggenggam pergelangan kaki Sakura. Secara perlahan dan hati-hati, ia menggerakannya.

"A-Aw," rintih Sakura. _'K-Kakiku.. sakit sekali~' _batin Sakura sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit juga tangisnya.

"Sepertinya pergelangan kakimu retak," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut. Setelah lututnya kini pergelangan kakinya. Besok apa lagi? Tidak bisakah mereka membiarkan untuk beberapa hari saja agar Sakura bisa berjalan bebas?

Sasuke mengeluarkan gulungan perban dan perlahan melingkarkannya pada pergelangan kaki Sakura.

Hening.

Itulah yang kini menyeruak ruangan UKS. Sasuke sedang serius melingkarkan perban pada kaki Sakura, sementara Sakura sendiri sedang menahan sakitnya. Dengan sedikit keberanian, Sakura bertanya sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Err.. S-Sasuke? a-aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.. p-padamu, boleh?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Hn. Kau ingin menanyakan apa?"

"K-kenapa.. akhir-akhir ini.. k-kau sering sekali.. errmm.. m-menolongku?" tanya Sakura secara hati-hati.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya memperban pergelangan kaki Sakura. Wajahnya yang serius berubah menjadi bingung kemudian menjawab..

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin menolongmu" dan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"T-Tapi.. a-aku ini kan-"

"Aku tidak peduli," potong Sasuke yang mengetahui isi pikiran Sakura. Ia pasti ingin mengatakan 'Tapi, aku inikan gadis haram seperti apa kata mereka'. Hhh.. sampai saat ini pun Sasuke belum mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak pernah peduli dengan omongan mereka yang menyebutkan jika Sakura adalah gadis 'haram' dan 'jalang'. Hatinya justru terasa panas dan marah ketika mereka semua menyebut Sakura dengan sebutan tersebut. Tadi pun ia tidak sadar jika ia berkata hingga mengancam seperti itu.

"M-Maaf, t-tapi aku hanya heran.. baru kali ini.. ada yang mau menolongku.. ku kira k-kau akan sama seperti mereka," ujar Sakura. Ia merasa hanya Sasuke dari sekian banyak orang yang mau menolongnya dan bahkan membelanya.

Sasuke baru saja selesai melilitkan perban pada pergelangan Sakura. Ia beranjak menuju meja disamping ranjang rawat dan mengambil kapas basah yang tersedia disitu.

Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke sendiri, ia mendududukan diri disamping Sakura lalu membersihkan darah yang mengalir di pelipis dan bibir Sakura.

Sakura? Ia terkejut bukan main dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas hebat. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak kecil ia tidak pernah dekat dengan orang lain. Tapi kini, baru pertama kali ia diperlakukan seolah orang itu peduli padanya. Terlebih orang itu adalah seorang pemuda, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia mengalihkan mata _emerald_nya ke bawah dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk. Berputar gugup sekaligus malu. Sementara Sasuke sendiri tetap memampang wajah datarnya walau sebenarnya jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sasuke baru pertama kali menunjukan kepeduliannya terhadap seorang gadis, selain Hinata tentunya.

Eh? Tunggu! Peduli? Hh.. Uchiha memang selalu mementingkan egonya dari pada perasaannya. Mungkin Sasuke terlalu jaim untuk mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ia sedikit terpikat oleh gadis di hadapannya ini. Ingat! Sedikit!

Tapi itu memungkinkan akan berubah keseluruhan dalam hatinya bukan?

Sesudah membersihkan darah yang keluar dari bibir dan pelipis Sakura, ia menempelkan _handsaplast _pada pelipis Sakura dan.. "Hn. Selesai"

Sakura merasakan Sasuke mulai bangkit dan mulai menjauh. Sakura perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Kalau sempat, periksakan pergelangan kakimu ke dokter. Kalau tidak akan semakin parah," saran Sasuke seraya memasukan kembali kotak P3K kedalam lemari.

"S-Sasuke.." panggil Sakura. Sasuke menoleh tentunya dengan menggumamkan kata 'Hn'. Sakura nampak ragu untuk tersenyum tapi ia harus melakukannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih" ujarnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan kemudian pergi.

'_Kami-sama, semoga ini takdirku'_ batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ha? Kaa-san serius kan?" tanya seorang gadis.

"Iya.. sekarang rapikan barang-barangmu.. Kaa-san sudah mengurus perpindahan sekolahmu, besok kita akan ke Konoha," jawab sang Ibu.

"Aaaa! Terima kasih Kaa-san!" tukas gadis _aquamarine_ tersebut ceria.

"Huaah! Akhirnya selama 10 tahun aku bertemu juga dengannya. Hmm.. dia sudah seperti apa ya? Aku kangen padanya" ujarnya sambil membayangkan sepupunya atau lebih tepatnya adik sepupunya yang sudah remaja.

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak gadisnya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Sakura dengan serius mengerjakan soal dari buku paket yang Kurenai -_sensei_ berikan untuk kelas X B. Namun tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke tengah memperhatikan raut wajahnya yang serius.

'_Manis dan polos'_ batinnya. Sadar akan apa yang dipikirkan, Sasuke kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. _'Apa yang aku pikirkan?' _herannya.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Kurenai yang sedang asik dengan apa yang ia kerjakan, terhenti saat mendengar pintu terketuk. "Masuk!" perintahnya.

Saat pintu terbuka, nampak seseorang berambut perak dengan masker di wajahnya.

"Kakashi?" ujar Kurenai ketika mengetahui siapa yang baru saja mengetuk pintu. Tanpa aba-aba Kurenai sudah mengetahui maksud Kakashi mengusik pelajarannya. "Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lagi. Baiklah, silahkan masuk!" perintahnya pada murid baru tersebut. Para murid mulai berdesas-desus ketika murid baru itu memperlihatkan dirinya dan berdiri di depan kelas. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirangnya membuat penampilan gadis tersebut indah dimata para pemuda. Apa lagi mata _aquamarine_nya.

Sakura yang tidak peduli dengan anak baru itu tetap berkutik dengan pulpen dan buku tulisnya.

"K-Kau?" gumam Karin terkejut. Sang murid baru tersebut hanya tersenyum kepada Karin. Namun sepertinya senyum itu bukanlah senyum perkenalan melainkan senyum menyebalkan.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Kurenai. Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino, pindahan dari Suna" ucapnya ramah seraya membungkuk memberi salam.

Dan saat itu juga Sakura terhenti dari aktifitasnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dengan segera ia mengangkat wajahnya cepat.

"I-Ino?"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p>Huaaa! maaf gak bisa nepatin janji buat update cepet! #bungkuk-bungkuk<p>

Soalnya beberapa hari yang lalu adek Xita syukuran khitanan jadi sibuk gak bisa update cepet, padahal udah tinggal di update aja.. #gak nanya #plakk

**Kikyo Fujikazu : **hehe.. iya ini udah update :) review lagi?

**HarunoZuka : **Haha.. makasih dibilang bagus #berbinar.. udah ikutin aja ntar juga tau kenapa.. review lagi?

**Fuyu no Sakura : **Oke deh, gak panjang kok.. paling 30 chapter #di cincang.. hehe gak ding boong.. gk bnyk kok review lagi?

**piratePrincess :** hmm.. msalah apa ya? #mikir #plakk... semua pertanyaannya kejawab kok, tenang aja XD review lagi?

**Hikaru : ** hehe.. Sasu kan masih cuek pantat bebek.. Ups, salah cuek pantat ayam #ditendang sasu

**ss holic : ** hoho.. ikutin terus deh.. oke! #digampar

**kyu m : **kalau chapter ini bagaimana? apa sudah sesuai? #harap-harap

**ichi ruka :** bentar lagi kok, sabar aja #dibakar .. huee! Xita minta review lagi? XD

**d3rin :** wokeh, apa pembalasan di chapter ini sudah sesuai? #puppy eyes .. review lagi?

**ningchan : **hmm.. bagaimana di chpter ini? apa Sasu udah keliatan perhatiannya? #panik

**Bonnefoy Clementie : **Haduh, jadi terharu.. ini review yang aku tunggu-tunggu.. Gomen, aku emng gk pinter bikin summary maupun judul.. jadi ya.. gini deh jadinya. huaaa! makasih pujiannya #malu-malu macan.. Hmm.. Xita memang gak bisa bersihin typo.. -,- review lagi ya?

**Himawari Edogawa :** boleh! boleh! makasih mau fave.. saya kira ini fic aneh dan abal.. review lagi?

**agnes BigBang : **hehe.. kalo chapter ini gimana? review lagi? XD

**aku. DiFa #ditampar :** oke! udah update, review lagi ya.. DiFa~!

**kirokiro : **hmm.. ini bagaimana? hehe.. review lagi XD

haduuh, gomen ya kalo ficnya aneh dan abal-abal banget udah gitu kayak sinetron lagi #parah

tapi ya ini pemikiran Xita sendiri, mungkin lebih baik dari memplagiat fic orang #maaf sebelumnya..

Xita minta reviewnya ya! XD

Salam Xita-Chan :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura POV**

Mataku membulat sempurna saat kedua mataku menangkap seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas yang juga tengah menatapku lembut. Aku masih belum percaya apa benar yang kini berdiri di hadapanku adalah dirinya? Ku rasa ini bukalah mimpi.

Dia adalah sepupuku dari Suna, Yamanaka Ino. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya saat aku ulang tahun yang ke-5, dan itu sudah 10 tahun silam. Dia memang berbeda marga denganku. Ia menggunakan marga Tou-sannya.

Dan satu lagi yang harus kalian ingat. Dia dan keluarganya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang penyiksaan yang aku alami. Tou-san menjanjikan pada keluarganya agar menjagaku dan membesarkanku dengan kasih sayang. Dan kurasa itu hanyalah omongan belaka. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu jika yang membunuh Kaa-san adalah Tou-san. Yang mereka tahu, Kaa-san dibunuh oleh seseorang saat Tou-san sedang tidak di rumah.

Dan entah mengapa ia bisa ada disini. Bisa ku lihat Karin terus saja memasang wajah muram dengan aura kebencian. Ino dan Karin memang tidak pernah dekat sejak kecil. Mereka selalu memasang deathglare setiap kali berpapasan muka.

Memang, bisa saja aku mengadu tentang penyiksaanku selama ini padanya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Ia mempunyai seorang kekasih yang kebetulan seorang polisi. Kalau saja aku mengadu tentang kekerasan terhadap diriku, Tou-san pasti akan diadili dan dipenjara. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Karena bagaimanapun, dia tetap Tou-sanku. Sejak kecil, Kaa-san selalu mengajarkanku agar tetap menghormati Tou-san. Dan berpesan agar tidak mengadu tentang hal ini pada Ino maupun keluarganya.

"Hmm, _sensei_. Apa aku bisa duduk tepat di sebelah Sakura?" ujar Ino membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku yakin, sebelumnya Ino pasti heran hanya aku yang duduk sendiri. Tergambar jelas saat kedua alisnya terpaut.

"Baiklah, kau boleh duduk disitu" ujar Kurenai-_sensei_ mengizinkan. Ino berjalan kearahku dan kemudian duduk disampingku.

"Apa kabarmu, forehead?" tanyanya jahil sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya. Aku hanya mampu membalasnya dengan senyum dan anggukkan.

**.**

**.**

Istirahat adalah jam yang paling ditunggu oleh kebanyakan siswa untuk sekedar mendinginkan otak mereka dengan pergi ke kantin misalnya atau ke taman untuk sekedar menikmati sepoian angin yang sejuk. Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak berniat dengan semua itu. Aku hanya bisa duduk manis di bangkuku dan terkadang mencoret-coret belakang buku tulisku iseng.

"…Forehead! Aku kangen sekali padamu~! Sudah hampir 10 tahun tidak bertemu. Ternyata dahimu tetap saja lebar seperti dulu, hahaha.. Tapi, kau terlihat lebih manis dengan rambut panjangmu ini.."

Dan aku sampai lupa jika di sampingku—Ino sedang berbicara padaku. Ya, Ino. Aku juga senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku juga rindu padamu. Sangat malah. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum melihat tingkahnya yang heboh dan ceria itu. Kau masih sama seperti dulu ya, Ino.

"Kau kesini dengan siapa, Ino?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-sanku," jawabnya masih dengan nadanya yang ceria.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku yang menurutnya lebar ini. " Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyaku heran.

Tiba-tiba, wajah ceria nan semangatnya itu berubah menjadi cemberut dengan bibirnya yang ia kerucutkan. "Tentu saja aku sekarang sudah pindah ke Konoha kau ini bagaimana sih?" jawabnya kesal.

Aku terkekeh geli melihat ekspresinya. Tunggu! Apa katanya tadi? Ia sekarang sudah pindah ke Konoha? Jadi, dia akan menetap disini?

"Maksudmu, kau.. akan tinggal disini-"

"Selamanya.." potongnya. Aku terkejut mendengar penuturannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa pindah kesini?" tanyaku. Ia kembali memasang ekspresinya yang cemberut itu. "Kau tidak senang ya.. aku tinggal disini?"

"Ah, t-tidak.. bukan itu.. maksudku, k-kenapa kau pindah? Bukankah disana lebih baik?" tukasku cepat agar ia tidak salah paham.

"Ooh, Tou-san di pindahkan tugas ke Konoha," jawabnya kemudian menyengir kuda.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai?" ya, aku tahu. Menjalin hubungan jarak jauh itu sangat sulit.

"Hmm, baik-baik saja. Sai-_kun_ bilang kalau dia dapat libur, dia akan menyempatkan diri untuk menemuiku disini," jawabnya. Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud saling percaya dalam sebuah hal yang dinamakan pacaran. Aku pun tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya berpacaran. Dekat dengan laki-laki pun aku belum pernah.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" tanyanya jahil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Baru saja aku ingin menjawab, namun perkataanku terpotong saat…

"Kau tidak ke kantin, Sakura?"

…Sasuke menyapaku. Dengan rasa gugup aku menoleh dan mengucapkan..

"Tidak, aku dikelas saja,"… sambil tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan melenggang pergi keluar kelas.

"Ehm, ehm.. siapa dia? Kekasihmu?"

_BLUSH_

"Eh?"

A-Apa maksud Ino itu? Dan… Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia tersenyum jahil seperti itu? Tapi, kenapa aku merasakan wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdetak kencang?

"B-Bukan, dia.. d-dia temanku," sanggahku berusaha menyangkal.

"Oh ya?" ujarnya semakin menggoda.

"i-Iya,"

"Teman apa teman?"

I-Ino~!" ucapku kesal sambil memukul pelan bahunya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku paling sebal jika dia sudah berhasil menggodaku.

"Hahaha.. kau itu tetap polos ya. Baru digoda seperti itu saja sudah gugup, hahaha.."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. "T-Tidak lucu, Ino" marahku.

Jika dilihat-lihat aku jadi seperti Hinata saja. Haha.. dasar!

Hhh.. hanya Ino yang bisa membuatku bisa melupakan segalanya dan kembali ceria. Yah, walaupun tidak seceria dulu saat umurku 4 tahun.

**Sakura end POV**

"Hhh.. aku bosan di kelas. Kita ke kentin yuk!" ajak Ino. Tanpa mendengar jawaban Sakura, Ino langsung menggait tangannya keluar kelas.

Ino sempat bingung melihat siswa yang ia lewati menatap aneh padanya. _'Mereka itu kenapa? apa karena aku anak baru?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Kalau diperhatikan dengan baik, mereka bukanlah menatap heran Ino karena ia anak baru. Melainkan menatapnya heran saat berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Mereka berfikir sudah ada 2 orang yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Sakura. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa berharap dalam hati agar salah satu diantara mereka tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan khas mereka. Ia tidak ingin Ino tahu jika dirinya sering ditindas oleh teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Sakura, kau mau pesan apa? Untuk hari ini.. aku yang traktir deh," Ujar Ino.

"Lemon tea saja," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, Paman! Lemon teanya 2 yah!" pinta Ino pada penjaga kantin.

"Tunggu sebentar," penjaga kantin itu segera membuatkan pesanan Ino.

"Ini pesanannya," selang beberapa menit pesanan Ino sudah tersuguhi. "Ah, terima kasih. Ayo Sakura,"

Ino melempar pandangannya ke sekeliling meja kantin. Semua penuh. Hanya meja di yang berhadapan dengan taman belakang yang masih terlihat kosong. Err.. mungkin hanya terdapat satu orang pemuda yang mendudukinya. Ino segera menghampiri bangku tersebut.

"Err, permisi. Bisakah aku dan dia duduk disini? Tempat lain sudah penuh," tanya Ino sopan. Pemuda itu menoleh. Dan saat itu pula Sakura terkejut.

"Ah, kau kan yang tadi. Boleh aku dan dia duduk disini?" tanya Ino sekali lagi sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Hn," pemuda itu hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat. Ino segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Ino terlihat sangat santai. Seolah ia sudah lama bersekolah disini. Sementara Sakura, ia terus saja menunduk.

"Emm, namaku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Sepupu Sakura. Boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Ino membuka percakapan.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Sasuke.

Ino hanya menggumamkan kata-oh. "Apa kau teman dekatnya Sakura?" tanyanya lagi.

"Lumayan," jawab Sasuke lagi dengan singkat namun sesekali melirik gadis pink di samping Ino.

Merasa di perhatikan, wajah Sakura langsung memanas. Ia terus menunduk dan tidak berani menengadah menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura salah tingkah.

Ino yang menyadari Sasuke menatap Sakura, dengan tampak innocentnya ia bertanya..

"Hei, Sasuke, kau menyukai Sakura ya?"

Dan kalian tahu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke dan Sakura—

…

…

…

…

…

-_BLUSHH_

Wajah mereka sepontan memerah bak kepiting rebus. Bahkan Sakura yang sedari tadi menunduk dalam, dengan refleks mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hei, kalian kenapa? Kenapa wajah kalian memerah begitu?" tanya Ino yang bingung dengan respon yang di tunjukan oleh keduanya. Namun, mengerti keadaan, Ino langsung menyeringai.

"Kalian benar-benar saling menyukai ya?" godanya.

"I-Ino, kau ini bicara apa sih?" Tidak nyaman dengan situasi, Sakura memberanikan diri menyeru ucapan Ino. Yang menggoda hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalau kalian saling suka, kenapa tidak mengungkapkan saja? Hahaha," seru Ino yang tidak peduli dengan selaan Sakura.

Sasuke maupun Sakura saling diam. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara.

'_Apa benar aku menyukainya?' _Pikir Sasuke. Sama persis saat Itachi menggodanya.

'_Kami-sama, apa yang Ino bicarakan? Tapi.. apa benar aku menyukainya?'_ Pikir Sakura yang kembali menundukan kepalanya.

Ino mengerutkan alisnya melihat mereka berdua justru menundukan wajahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menyeruput minumannya. Membiarkan mereka bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mm.. Ino, kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tinggal di Apartemen Kosawa," jawab Ino yang sedari tadi merangkul Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau kau main ke sana? Kaa-san rindu sekali padamu," ajak Ino seraya merangkul bahu Sakura.

Sakura terkejut, _'Tidak, aku tidak bisa, Kaa-san pasti akan marah padaku'_

"Err, maaf Ino. Aku tidak bisa," tukas Sakura hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung Ino.

Senyum Ino memudar digantikan dengan tatapan sendu. "Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Sakura jadi tidak enak hati dibuatnya. "A-Aku ada tugas tambahan dari Iruka-_sensei_, maaf ya, Ino," Ia berusaha mencari alasan agar Ino mau percaya padanya.

Ino menghela nafas kecewa. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali sumriangah. "Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu mengerjakan tugas?"

Sakura kembali terkejut. "T-Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. L-Lagipula Iruka-_sensei _ menyuruhku mengerjakannya sendiri,"

Dan, Berhasil! Ino terlihat sedang berpikir atas perkataan Sakura barusan. "Ya sudah, tapi lain kali kau harus mau," tuntutnya.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum memberi persetujuan pada Ino. Ino kembali merangkul Sakura sambil terus berjalan. Terkadang ia bertanya tantang pemuda yang tengah dekat dengan sepupunya tersebut. Tak jarang ia menggoda Sakura hingga membuat kedua pipi _cubby_nya memerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terlihat serius membaca buku yang ada di genggamannya. Mata Emeraldnya menatap intens tiap kata pada buku pelajarannya.

_SREEK SREEKK_

Keseriusannya terganggu saat angin malam menerpa gorden jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia menutup bukunya dan menghampiri jendelanya. Sebelum ia benar-benar menutup kusen jendelanya, sesaat ia menatap langit yang entah mengapa terlihat kelam. Tak ada bintang maupun bulan.

"Sepertinya hujan akan datang malam ini," gumamnya. Saat ingin menutup jendela, tak sengaja ia melihat Tou-san dan Mikawa tengah menyambut tamu—yang diperkirakan setahun lebih muda dari Tou-sannya di teras bawah. Mungkin rekan kerjanya.

Mereka terlihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu hingga akhirnya Mikawa mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Tak lama angin kencang berhembus mengagetkan Sakura.

Dengan cepat ia menutup kusen jendelanya dan kembali membaca bukunya yang sempat terganggu. Baru saja kedua mata emeraldnya menelusuri tiap kata, Mikawa memanggilnya untuk kebawah. Dengan cepat ia menyahut panggilan itu dan segera berlari kebawah.

"Ada apa Kaa-san?" tanyanya.

"Buatkan minum, cepat!" perintah Mikawa. Sakura segera mengangguk dan dengan cepat berjalan ke arah dapur. Tanpa Sakura sadari, pria yang merupakan tamu Tou-sannya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan jahil.

"Dia siapa, Hakumo?" tanya pria tersebut. Hakumo menoleh.

"Anakku. Dari Sakuri," jawab Hakumo singkat. "Ada apa, Hidan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, Ia terlihat... manis," ucap Hidan sambil menyeringai. Hakumo hanya mendengus.

"Tapi aku tidak menyayanginya. Menurutku dia itu merepotkan. Sama saja dengan Sakuri," ucap Hakumo.

"Tapi, dia anak kandungmu juga kan?" seru Hidan dengan nada seperti meremehkan. Hakumo kembali mendengus.

"Ya, memang. Tapi aku tidak pernah menginginkannya. Dia terlahir karna sebuah 'ketidaksengajaan'. Lagipula aku sedang mabuk saat itu," tukas Hakumo.

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. aku tahu, itu hanya 'kecelakaan',

Pembicaraan keduanya terhenti saat Sakura datang membawa nampan yang berisikan 3 cangkir teh.

"Silahkan," ucap Sakura sopan kemudian berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Hidan memanggilnya.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Sakura berbalik kemudian menjawab. "Haruno Sakura" kemudian membungkuk dan segera berlari ke kamarnya.

'_Haruno Sakura,' _batin Hidan dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, aku ingin bertanya boleh?" Ino menyeru. Sakura menoleh pada sepupunya itu kemudian tersenyum, "Tentu saja,"

"Kalau ku lihat-lihat, kenapa kau selalu bersamaku atau Sasuke? Maksudku.. apa kau tidak memiliki teman yang lainnya?"

_DEG_

"Err.. I-Itu.. karena.. aku.. aku, tidak suka bergaul," jawab Sakura beralasan. Ino mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak suka bergaul?" tidak heran jika Ino aneh dengan jawaban Sakura. Tidak suka bergaul. Alasan yang tidak logis bukan? Ayolah, Ino tidak sebodoh itu.

"I-Iya.. aku.. lebih suka berdiam diri dan berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal dibandingkan bergaul dengan yang lain,"

Oke, mungkin alasan ini masuk akal. Mana ada orang yang suka berteman dengan seorang yang kutu buku dan sangat pendiam?

"Iya juga sih, tapi ku lihat kau tidak terlalu pendiam ataupun kutu buku," tukas Ino.

"Itu menurutmu ataupun menurutku, kalau menurut mereka?" Sakura membalikan pertanyaan. Ino terdiam. _'Benar juga'_ batinnya.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Tapi kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur!" tuntut Ino. Sakura kembali tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Ino dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Oh, ayolah Ino. Kau senang sekali melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah menahan malu. Emeraldnya bergerak-gerak gugup ditambah lagi pemuda yang tengah dibicarakan duduk di kursi kantin dua meja di belakang Ino yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Hei, kenapa diam? Sudahlah, cerita saja," ucap Ino lembut.

"Entahlah Ino, aku selalu gugup kalau memandangnya. Merasa nyaman jika didekatnya," jawab Sakura.

"Itu berarti kau menyukainya," seru Ino dengan volume suara yang sedikit besar membuat beberapa orang memandangnya aneh. Ia segera meminta maaf saat Sakura melototinya.

"T-tapi.. apa mungkin? Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan pemuda manapun selain dia," ujar Sakura innocent membuat Ino tersenyum lembut.

"Apa kau merasa di dalam hatimu selalu ingin bersamanya?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Ino menghela nafas. " Kau bilang selalu gugup jika memandangnya dan nyaman jika di dekatnya kan? Apa ada dalam hatimu sebuah rasa kalau kau ingin seperti ini seterusnya? Atau mungkin selamanya?" ujar Ino menjelaskan.

Sakura terdiam. Lebih tepatnya mencerna kata-kata Ino barusan. Sebuah rasa ingin seperti ini selamanya? Sepertinya gadis pink ini menyadari sesuatu.

"Sepertinya, aku mempunyai perasaan itu, Ino. Tapi kenapa perasaan itu besar sekali?" ujar Sakura dengan sangat polosnya membuat Ino tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Hahaha… kau ini.. polos sekali siiih.. itu berarti kau mulai mencintainya. Bukan menyukainya, haha.." tawa Ino meledak seketika membuat beberapa orang memberikannya deathglare.

Sakura kembali merona. Dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk urusan perasaannya. Dia memang menyukai pemuda tersebut hanya karena ia tidak berpengalaman atau apalah itu, ia jadi ragu akan perasaannya.

_TEETT TEETT_

"Haha.. sudah, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas," ujar Ino yang masih berusaha meredakan tawanya. Sakura mengangguk dan menyusul Ino yang lebih dulu berjalan ke kelas.

**.**

**.**

Pulang adalah hal yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh kebanyakan pelajar. Sakura masih berkutat dengan beberapa buku tebal di perpustakaan ditemani Ino yang mulai bosan menunggunya.

"Eh, Ino. Kau pulang saja duluan, aku masih harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas lagi," ujar Sakura yang melihat Ino mulai lelah menunggunya.

"Memang kapan selesainya?" tanya Ino.

Sakura nampak berfikir, "Mungkin sore menjelang malam," jawabnya kemudian.

Ino terkejut. "Ya Tuhan, semalam itu? Nanti kau pulang bagaimana?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Sudahlah, Ino, aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ada beberapa anak yang ekskul karate hari ini," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum meyakinkan.

Ino menghela nafas. "Kakashi-_sensei_, awas kau! Ku beri pelajaran sudah membuat sepupuku menderita!" geram Ino.

Sakura terkekeh. "Ino, kau berlebihan,"

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya, forehead," Ino kemudian meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di ruang perpustakaan dengan tugas-tugasnya.

Matahari semakin lama semakin rendah dan siap untuk terbenam. Suara jangkrik pun saling menyapa satu sama lain. Keadaan sekolah sudah sepi. Anak-anak yang ikut dalam ekskul karate sudah pulang dari setengah jam yang lalu. Kini tinggal Sakura dan satpam penjaga yang ada di sekolah.

"Yap! Selesai!" Ujarnya girang. Ia segera merapikan buku-bukunya dan menaruh lembaran kertas tugas tersebut tepat di atas meja Kakashi-_sensei_ dan segera pulang.

"Paman Zetsu, aku pulang ya," pamitnya pada penjaga sekolah.

"Ah, iya. Hati-hati," pesan Zetsu ramah.

Malam mulai nampak. Jalanan sekitar sekolah mulai sepi. Sakura sengaja tidak melewati jalan besar yang sangat ramai karena menurutnya jalan ini justru mempercepat perjalanannya sampai ke rumah.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil BMW merah berhenti tepat di depannya. Sakura berhenti dengan perasaan was-was. Yang pasti batinnya merasakan firasat buruk sekarang.

Seorang pria berumur turun dari mobilnya. "Hai," sapanya.

Sakura terkejut. "Paman?"

Pria itu adalah tamu Tou-sannya kemarin. Yang membuat firasat Sakura buruk adalah, pria itu menatap dirinya dari bawah ke atas kemudian kembali lagi ke bawah.

"Kau baru pulang sekolah?" tanyanya. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan sesekali melangkah mundur saat Hidan—pria itu—berjalan mendekat. Bagaimana tidak? Hidan memandangnya dengan sebuah seringai.

"Kau pulang sendiri? Mau paman antar?" tawarnya.

"T-Tidak perlu, paman. Sakura pulang sendiri saja," ujar Sakura sesopan mungkin sambil terus berusaha mundur. Rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya.

"Ohh, kenapa tidak? Bahaya seorang gadis manis sepertimu pulang di jalan sesepi ini," ujarnya dengan nada yang semakin menjadi-jadi membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding seketika.

"P-Paman," Sakura mulai was-was saat Hidan semakin mendekatinya. Seringai itu semakin lebar terpampang pada wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak perlu takut, paman tidak akan menyakitimu kok,"

"…"

"Kenapa menjauh? Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bermain sebentar? Kau mau kan?"

Sakura semakin mundur hingga tubuhnya menabrak dinding jalan. Ia terhimpit, sementara Hidan semakin mendekatinya. Sakura mulai ketakutan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Meminta tolong? Percuma. Jalanan ini sangat sepi.

"Hei, tenanglah. Tidak perlu takut begitu~"

Sakura terkejut bukan main saat Hidan kini berdiri tepat di depannya. Menghimpit tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudian, Hidan menarin tangannya menuju mobilnya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan!"

"Ayolah, kau tidak ingin bermain denganku?"

Sakura terus saja memberontak. Berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Hidan pada pergelangan tangannya. Tapi, hei, seberapa besar sih tenaga Sakura jika di bandingkan dengan pria itu.

Detik kemudian Hidan menghempaskannya pada jok belakang.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskaan! Hiks.." Rasa takut Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi kala Hidan berusaha menciumnya. Kedua tangannya mendorong dada Hidan sekuat tenaga.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja~"

"Tidaak! Hiks.. lepaskan! Hiks.. hiks.." tangis sakura meraung-raung. Ia memberontak sekuat tenaga.

'_Kami-sama, tolong aku,'_

**..**

**..**

Sasuke membuka-buka buffet dapurnya. Ia berusaha mencari makanan. Tapi, nihil. Bahan makanannya habis. Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya harus bertugas ke Suna, sementara Anikinya kuliah di Ame. Tinggal sendiri kadang membuatnya sedikit repot, namun hidup mandiri itu lebih baik bukan?

"Lebih baik aku beli saja untuk makan malam ini," ia segera meraih jaket yang bertengger rapi pada sofanya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia menjalankan mobil honda jazz hitamnya dan pergi.

"Kenapa jalan begitu sepi? Ini kan baru jam setengah delapan malam," gumamnya. Jalanan memang begitu sepi. Hanya satu, dua kendaraan yang lewat. Selebihnya? Tidak ada. Ia memberhentikan motornya di depan sebuah kedai.

_KLINING_

"Selamat datang, tuan. Ada yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya salah satu pelayan kedai tersebut dengan sopan.

"Aku pesan Onigiri dan Ayam Teriyaki," jawabnya singkat.

"Baik, silahkan ditunggu," pelayan itu terlihat memberitahukan pada koki didapur untuk segera membuat pesanan Sasuke.

Selang beberapa menit, pelayan itu menggenggam satu kantong Onigiri beserta Ayam Teriyaki yang Sasuke pesan.

"Semuanya, 20 ribu" Sasuke menyerahkan uangnya kemudian meraih pesanannya kemudian kembali pulang.

_ZRAASS_

"Hn, hujan," gumamnya kemudian berlari ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir tidak terlalu jauh dari kedai.

**..**

**..**

"Ayolah, kita bermain sebentar saja," Hidan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Sontak Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping sambil terus berusaha mendorong dada Hidan.

"Tidak! Hikss. Hiks.. Lepaskan! Kumohon jangan.." pinta Sakura sambil terus meraung-raung. Secara sengaja, Sakura menendang bagian 'kelemahan' pria tersebut.

"Akh!"

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sakura membuka pintu mobil di belakangnya. Hidan masih sempat memegangi kaki kiri Sakura. Sakura semakin memberontak. Alhasil pelipisnya menghantam ruas-ruas pintu mobil. Kaki kanannya kembali menendang dada hidan. Saat kaki kirinya terlepas, ia segera berlari keluar.

"Hei, jangan kabur! Sial!" Hidan berusaha mengejar Sakura yang berlari selimpungan. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Hiks.. Tolong!"

Percuma Sakura. Hujan turun begitu deras dan jalanan begitu sepi. Takkan ada yang mendengarmu.

Rasa takut Sakura semakin besar. Seragam sekolahnya basah kuyup.

"Kemari kau!" Hidan berteriak membuat Sakura mempercepat larinya. Apa daya, pening di kepalanya semakin membuatnya selimpungan dan akhirnya terjatuh di sebuah halte yang terdapat di sisi jalan.

"Haha.. mau kemana lagi kau heh?"

"Hiks.. Tidak! Jangan!"

Hidan berlari ke arahnya dan kembali berusaha untuk menciumnya. Kedua tangan Sakura menahannya dan mendorongnya. Berhasil! Hidan terjungkang ke belakang.

"Hiks.. Tolong! Tolong!"

_DEG_

Sasuke tertegun mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Sakura?"

Ia celingukan mencari asal suara tersebut. Dan yak! Tapat di sebrang jalan di sebuah halte, gadis itu tengah menyeret-nyeret kakinya, menghindari seorang pria yang mengejarnya. Sasuke segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura!"

"Hiks.. tolong! To-akh!" Sakura merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada kepalanya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat.

"Hahaha… Sudah kejar-kejarannya? Kau lelah manis?" Hidan menyeringai menatap Sakura yang terlihat ketakutan setengah mati.

"Hikss.. kumohon.. Jangan~ hiks.. "

Hidan kembali menyerang Sakura yang duduk bersender pada tiang. "Kyaaa! Tidaak! Jangaan!"

_BUAGH_

_DUAGH_

_BRAKK_

Sakura tidak berani membuka matanya. Ia sibuk memeluk lututnya setelah ia tahu Hidan melepasnya. Ia masih menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena takut.

"Sakura," seseorang memegang bahunya.

"Tidaak~.. hikss.. kumohon jangan.. hikss.." Sakura masih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan kututnya. Melindungi tubuhnya.

"Sakura, ini aku" kali ini suara itu melembut. _'Suara itu' _Batinnya.

Perlahan ia mendongak menatap wajah seorang pemuda dengan pandangannya yang sedikit kabur karena air mata dan hujan. Ia mengenal pemuda itu.

"S-Sasuke?" ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, ia justru mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang mau memperkosanya barusan terkapar dua meter di sampingnya. Ia kembali histeris.

"Hikss.. dia.. dia.."

"Sakura?" Sasuke dapat melihat garis ketakutan yang amat sangat pada wajah gadis ini.

"Hikss.. aku takuut~ hiks.. hiks.."

Sasuke yang iba langsung memeluk Sakura. Menenggelamkan wajah gadis itu pada dada bidangnya. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudah aman, ada aku" ucapnya berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Hiks.. aku takuut~ hiks.. huhuhu.."

Sasuke mempererat dekapannya. Berusaha menenangkan gadis yang bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya itu.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan membantu Sakura berdiri kemudian memapahnya menuju mobilnya.

Dengan hati-hati ia mendudukan Sakura pada jok depan disusul dengannya yang duduk di jok pengemudi.

Sakura hanya terdiam sesegukan. Tubuhnya masih bergetar antara menahan dingin juga ketakutannya. Seragamnya basah kuyup. Kedua matanya sembab serta pelipisnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

Sasuke melirik gadis disampingnya. "Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Tersirat kekhawatiran dalam nada bicaranya.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Justru meremas ujung seragamnya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Sasuke tahu gadis itu masih sangat ketakutan.

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumahnya. Ia keluar lebih dulu kemudian membantu Sakura keluar dari mobilnya. Sasuke merasakan tangan Sakura amat dingin. Ia mengambil kunci pada saku celananya.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar," ujarnya setelah mendudukan Sakura pada kursi meja makannya kemudian ia berlari untuk mengambilkan baju ganti untuk Sakura.

Sakura berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. Matanya memandang sekeliling ruangan. Rumah Sasuke memang tidak terlalu besar namun nyaman jika di tempati.

"Ini, kau pakai dulu. Bajumu basah, nanti kau bisa sakit" Sasuke datang dengan membawakan sebuah T-Shirt dan sebuah Sweater putih panjang. Sakura menerima pakaian tersebut sambil memandang Sasuke dengan alis mengkerut.

"Itu punyaku, pakai saja," ucapnya. "Maaf, aku tidak punya celana yang pas untukmu," lanjutnya. Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula rokku tidak terlalu basah," ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar serak.

"Kalau begitu, gantilah. Aku mandi dulu," ujar Sasuke kemudian melenggang untuk pergi mandi. Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri sebuah kamar yang menurutnya adalah kamar khusus tamu.

Selang beberapa menit, ia keluar dengan pakaian yang , itu membuatnya terlihat manis.

Ia kembali duduk pada kursi makan yang tadi ia tempati. Ia memandang ke sekeliling dan mendapatkan beberapa foto terpajang pada dinding. Ia menghampiri foto-foto tersebut dan memandangnya secara intens.

Mulai dari seorang pria yang tengah duduk pada sebuh kursi di atasnya terdapat seorang wanita cantik yang merangkulnya. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah orang tua Sasuke. Kemudian dua orang pemuda tampan tengah saling berangkulan dengan cengiran bahagia. Sakura yakin itu adalah kakak Sasuke dan pemuda itu sendiri.

Lalu foto selanjutnya sama persis seperti foto kedua, dua orang pemuda yang diperkirakan usianya masih kecil. Sang kakak yang memakai baju Junior School dan Sasuke yang memakai pakaian Taman kanak-kanak. Sakura terkekeh melihat wajah Sasuke yang menekuk sebal saat sang kakak mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dan foto yang terakhir adalah sebuah foto keluarga. Dimana pria dan wanita berumur itu duduk pada kursi yang berdampingan sambil tersenyum dan kedua anak mereka yang berdiri di belakang dengan cengiran khas mereka.

Tanpa terasa air mata Sakura kembali jatuh melihat itu semua. Melihat kehangatan dari keluarga Sasuke.

'_Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Saling menyayangi. Kapan aku akan merasakan kasih sayang seperti ini? Aku iri dengan Sasuke,' _Batinnya.

Ia mengusap pelan foto keluarga itu. mencari sebuah kehangatan di dalamnya.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan T-Shirt biru muda dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. "Sakura, apa kau sud-" Ucapannya terhenti kala ia melihat gadis itu menangis sambil membelai foto keluarganya. Tatapannya terlihat begitu sendu.

"Ehm" deheman Sasuke membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan dengan cepat menarik tangannya. Ia segera menghapus air matanya dan kembali duduk pada kursi meja makan. "M-Maaf" ucapnya hati-hati.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian berjalan menuju buffetnya untuk menuangkan 2 cangkir teh panas untuk mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa," tukas Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Merasa Sasuke tidak marah padanya, ia kembali bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Kau tinggal sendiri, Sasuke?"

"Ya. Ayah Ibuku ada tugas di Suna selama beberapa bulan, Aniki sedang menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Ame," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura hanya ber-oh ria. "Mereka tidak pernah pulang? Sekedar menjengukmu mungkin," Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Aniki memang pulang, tapi kemarin ia harus kembali ke Ame karena semester akhir kuliahnya," jawab Sasuke yang kini tengah meletakan cangkir teh tersebut di meja makan dan mengambil kursi di hadapan Sakura. Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya di samping Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia menyeruput teh yang diberikan Sasuke saat pemuda itu menyuruhnya minum. Ia kembali menatap foto keluarga Sasuke. "Kau beruntung ya, Sasuke,"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura kemudian mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu. "Beruntung?" alisnya mengkerut.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau beruntung memiliki keluarga yang teramat sayang padamu," Ia menunduk sedih. Berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang kembali berubah.

"Tapi, kurasa kau pasti merasakannya juga," ucap Sasuke kemudian. Sungguh, ia bingung dengan gadis ini.

"Tapi itu dulu," Sakura menyeru ucapan Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar lirih dan penuh dengan kepedihan. Sasuke tahu, gadis ini butuh seorang teman.

"Ceritalah, aku akan mendengarkanmu," Sasuke berkata lembut. Dan sukses membuat Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatapnya intens seolah mencari kesungguhan dari dirinya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebagai jawabannya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Aku terlahir bukan karena cinta, melainkan karena sebuah 'kecelakaan'," Sakura menjeda ucapannya. "Tou-san telah menghamili Kaa-san dalam keadaan mabuk,"

Sasuke masih diam, mencoba mendengarkan cerita dari gadis yang mulai menarik perhatiannya ini.

"Bahkan saat aku terlahir pun, Tou-san tak pernah menginginkannya. Menurutnya, aku dan Kaa-san hanyalah benalu yang tak sengaja hinggap dalam hidupnya. Tapi, dia selalu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa saat keluarga Ino berkunjung, jadi mereka melepaskan tanggung jawab mereka pada Tou-san," Sakura bercerita dengan tatapan kosong. Sinar matanya sangat redup.

"Tou-san selalu memperlakukan Kaa-san dengan kasar, sementara dirinya asyik bermain dengan kekasih gelapnya yang kini menjadi Kaa-san tiriku. Tapi, dia selalu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa saat keluarga Ino berkunjung, jadi mereka melepaskan tanggung jawab mereka terhadap Kaa-san dan aku pada Tou-san " Sakura kembali menunduk. Membuka memori lama tidaklah mudah. Tapi, ia benar-benar ingin melampiaskan semua keluhannya yang sudah selama 10 tahun ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Saat umurku 5 tahun.." Sakura menjeda kalimatnya. Air matanya kemabali jatuh. Lalu ia mendongak dan melanjutkan. "..Tou-san membunuh Kaa-san tepat di depan mataku,"

Sasuke terkejut. "Lalu kenapa Tou-sanmu tidak dipenjara, Sakura? Ini sudah tindakan kriminal," ucap Sasuke menegaskan.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tou-san menghilangkan semua barang bukti. Entah bagaimana caranya yang aku tahu saat itu hanya saat polisi menyimpulkan bahwa Kaa-san dibunuh seseorang," Isakan kecil mulai terdengar. Sakura masih ingat benar bagaimana Tou-sannya dengan brutal memukul Kaa-sannya dan menusuknya dengan pisau dapur.

"Beberapa hari setelah kematian Kaa-san, Tou-san menikah dengan kekasih gelapnya yang ternyata sudah memiliki anak yang seumuran denganku, dan itu adalah anak Tou-san," Isakan Sakura semakin besar. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras. Melampiaskan semuanya.

"Sejak saat itu.. Aku selalu diperlakukan kasar oleh ketiganya.. Terlebih Tou-san yang tidak segan-segan.. menyiksaku dengan brutal.. Hingga sekarang," Air mata Sakura mengalir bebas di pipi _cubby_nya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura yang terbebas dari genggaman cangkir teh. Berusaha menenangkan gadis di hadapannya.

Miris. Pedih. Tragis. Kesepian. Itulah yang kini terlintas pada benak Sasuke. Ia menatap Sakura dengan lirih. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika gadis yang selama ini diolok-olok dan selalu di tindas oleh teman-temannya disekolah ternyata memiliki kisah hidup yang amat tragis. Selama 10 tahun menjalani hidup seperti itu tanpa ada teman secuil pun pasti sangat memilukan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengadu pada keluarga Ino? Dia sepupumu, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut. Sakura menggeleng kuat.

"Salah satu teman Tou-sannya Ino.. adalah seorang polisi.. aku tidak mau Tou-san di penjara.." ucap Sakura. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Sebelum pergi, Kaa-san berpesan agar aku tetap menghormati dan menyayangi Tou-san walaupun dia sudah menyiksaku.. Aku sayang padanya, Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga.. dia tetap Tou-sanku.. dia telah membesarkanku walau dengan cara kasar.. "

Sasuke tertegun akan jawaban Sakura. Walaupun ia tersiksa, ia tetap menghormati dan menyayangi keluarganya. Terlebih Tou-sannya. Ia memang pernah melihat Sakura menampar Karin saat gadis itu mengejek ibunya. Berusaha kuat agar tidak terlihat lemah saat ditindas oleh gadis itu dan kedua temannya. Tapi Sasuke menyadari, gadis ini bukanlah gadis pendendam. Ia tetap menyayangi mereka.

Dan, apa kalian tahu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setetes air mata jatuh dari onyxnya.

"Hiks.. Aku menyayanginya, Sasuke. Hiks.. Dia yang membesarkanku.. hiks..aku menghormatinya, Sasuke. hiks.. aku menyayanginya.. hiks.. Sasukee.. hiks.. hiks.." tangis Sakura pecah saat Sasuke tiba-tiba membawanya dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Mendekapnya erat.

'_Kami-sama, izinkan aku untuk melindunginya. Menemani kesepiannya. Memberinya kasih sayang yang tidak pernah ia dapat selama ini,'_ batin Sasuke.

"Menangislah.. aku disini, Sakura," bisiknya. Sasuke mengelus pelan kepala Sakura. Berusaha menenangkan gadis yang tengah menangis meraung-raung di dekapannya. Lengan baju kanannya dicengkram erat oleh gadis itu.

Hujan semakin deras. Kilat menggelegar. Seolah ikut dalam suasana haru yang diciptakan Sakura pada malam itu.

**To Be Countinue**

* * *

><p>Huaaa! gomen, updatenya telaaaaaaat banget! *bungkuk-bungkuk* #ditendang reader<p>

Soalnya banyak bngt ulangan, minggu kmren juga baru selese UTS..

Mangap klo chptr ini kurang srek.. dan chpter ini xita buat khusus scane romance..

Balas review dulu..

**Meity-chan** : Haha.. iya.. bnr bngt! pangeran kesiangan, mungkin? #dogetok sasu# Review lagi nee? XD

**HarunoZuka **: Maap updatenya lama.. gimana chap ini? udh ktebak Ino itu bklan jadi teman sakura apa gk? hehe.. review lagu yaw? XD

**UchihArlinz Ayhank-chan **: Oops! maaf.. Xita telaaat bngt update.. Kedepannya janji deh gk lama2 :D chap ini memuaskan kah? review lagi?

**d3rin **: Hehe.. udh kliatan kah Character Ino disini? Smoga sudah.. XD review lagi?

**nyahaha **: Aduuh, jadi terharu.. gomen, telat update.. bnyk kendlanya.. :( Review lagi ya? XD

**hikariathrun **: Sala kenal juga :) gomen, Xita telat update.. Ikuti terus cerita gajenya klo mau tau saku bhagia atau gk? XD *dikemplang* review lagi?

**Kikyo Fujikazu **: Hmm.. apa di chap ini udh bisa ktebak? hehe XD review lagi?

**ss holic **: Arigatou :0 jadi terharu #plakk# review lagi? XD

**kyu m **: Yosh! ini udh.. gomen, klo telat XD review lagi?

**laluna **: Gomen, upadtenya telat.. Chp ini bgaimana? XD review lagi?

**Kodo Widya-chan Edogawa **: Haha.. Arigatou.. Klo soal Naru dijawab di chp depan, Oke? XD

**haruno gemini-chan **: Di fav? boleh! boleh! XD .. Gimana chap ini? Peran Ino udh kliatan? review lagi? XD

**Fuyui-chan **: haha.. chp ini jwabannya XD review lagi?

**Fuyu no Sakura** : Yup! gmna feel chap ini? udh kerasa blum? #panik# Review lagi? XD

**Nelly Chyntia silent reader **: Ini udh.. review lagi? XD

**Niigata Rine **: Ikutin trus cerita gajenya.. ntr juga kejawab #plakk# hehe.. review lagi? XD

**Haruno Mulyathe **: Aduuh, gomen updatenya telat.. review lagi ya? :)

**saikurapika **: gomen, nama akun fbnya apa ya? Review lagi? :)

**Hany-chan DHA E3 **: Huaaa! di fav lagi? Arigatou.. Review lagi yah XD

**Kazuki Namikaze **: Yup! Chap ini sudah menjawab kah? hehe.. review lagi ya? XD

**dini nih** : isshh! Iya mbk.. nih saya udh update.. serah andalah -,- review lagi yak? XD

Di chap ini Xita sengaja nambahin scane romencenya dan ngilangin nyiksaannya #basa apaan tuh?#

Semoga tidak mengecewakan -,-

Untuk Next chap.. Xita gk janji bisa update kilat atau gk karena liat jadwalnya dulu.. klo padet mungkin agak lama, klo gk Xita usahain secepatnya deh :D

Dengan hormat, Xita minta Review yah XD


	6. Chapter 6

Seorang pria berumur terlihat tengah menggeram menahan amarah. Terkadang mata _jade _merahnya melirik jam dinding yang kini menunjukan pukul 21.30. Ia mendengus.

"Sial! Kemana bocah itu!" hentaknya. Mikawa terlihat memutar matanya bosan dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada sementara gadis merah di sampingnya tidak berkomentar apapun, sibuk dengan majalahnya.

"Sudahlah, Hakumo, biarkan saja. " Mikawa yang akhirnya jengkel dengan sikap suaminya mulai berkomentar. "Toh, kau selama ini tidak pernah peduli padanya,"

Hakumo melirik istrinya sekilas. "Kau tahu? Hidan baru saja meneleponku. Ia akan memberikan setengah saham perusahaannya, asalkan-" Mikawa mengangkat alis kanannya. "-Sakura mau 'melayani'nya" lanjutnya.

Mikawa mendengus, kali ini di sertai tawa meremehkan. "Aku tahu kau memang tidak pernah sedikitpun menginginkan kehadirannya. Tapi tak kusangka kau sampai akan menjualnya," tukas wanita itu.

Hakumo hanya memasang wajah meremehkan sementara Karin mendecih. Gadis itu kadang berfikir, apa Sakura tidak pernah lelah diperlakukan seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke masih dalam posisinya memeluk Sakura. Sudah hampir 1 setengah jam gadis ini terdiam tanpa terdengar isakannya lagi.

"Sakura," panggilnya. Tak ada sahutan.

"Sakura?" panggilnya kembali. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Perlahan Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat keadaan gadis itu.

Sakura tertidur pulas di pelukannya dengan tangannya yang masih mencengkram lengan bajunya. Bajunya sedikit basah karena air mata dan sedikit.. err, apa itu? tunggu! Darah?

Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa pelipis Sakura masih mengeluarkan darah segar. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan cengkraman Sakura dan menyenderkan kepala gadis itu pada leher kursi. Ia beranjak menuju kamarnya dan kembali dengan menenteng sebuah kotak P3K.

Ia mengeluarkan selembar kapas dan menuangkan obat merah pada pelipis Sakura. Ia pastikan Sakura tidak akan bangun atas tindakannya tersebut, maka dari itu, ia mengobatinya secara hati-hati.

Ia mengeluarkan beberapa potongan kain kasa dan menempelkannya bersama plester di pelipis Sakura. Dalam jarak yang sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah polos Sakura yang sedang tertidur.

Wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia tidak tega juga jika harus membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya pulang atau sekedar menginap di rumah Ino. Karena ini sudah terlewat malam. Pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan menggedong Sakura menuju kamar tamu.

Secara perlahan ia meletakan Sakura pada kasur _king size _tersebut. Sakura sempat bergelayut saat Sasuke memakaikannya selimut. Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Ia mengusap pelan kepala Sakura dan..

'_CUP'_

Dengan keberanian dan tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir mungil gadis itu kemudian beralih pada keningnya.

"Aku.. mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura," bisiknya tepat di telinga Sakura. Amat disayangkan Sakura terlalu pulas sehingga tidak mengetahui pengakuan Uchiha muda saat itu.

Ia beranjak menuju sofa ruang tengah kemudian menyalakan TV 24" nya. Hujan masih bergemuruh di luar. Namun kini tanpa kilatan dan gemuruh guntur yang menyertainya.

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

.

"_Sakura"_

_Eh?_

_Siapa yang barusan memanggilku? Sepertinya aku mengenali suara itu._

"_Sakura" _

_Lagi. Suara itu kembali memanggil namaku. Perlahan ku buka kedua mataku. Dan hal yang pertama ku lihat adalah.._

_Sebuah.. taman?_

_Ya. Sebuah taman yang luas dengan kabut tipis yang mengitari sekelilingnya. Sebuah kolam ikan kecil dan di tengahnya terdapat air mancur bercorak seorang malaikat kecil dan pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Satu kata yang terlintas dipikiranku._

_Indah._

_Sangat indah. Tapi.. kenapa aku memakai kemeja putih yang dipadu dengan rok _rample_ selutut yang juga berwarna putih bersih? Apa aku sudah.._

_Tidak! Ini pasti alam mimpiku._

"_Sakura" _

_Suara itu. Kembali memanggilku. Suara lembut milik seorang wanita. Ku tolehkan pandanganku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada siapapun disini kecuali aku._

"_Dibelakangmu, sayang," _

_Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah belakang sesuai intruksi dari suara tersebut. Pandanganku menangkap seorang wanita anggun yang memakai pakaian dress panjang tengah duduk pada sebuah ayunan kursi panjang. Tunggu! Aku mengenalinya. Dan saat itu juga mataku melebar sempurna dan segera berlari ke arahnya._

"_Kaa-san!" _

_Ku peluk dirinya erat-erat. Melepas rindu yang selama ini ku pendam. Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari kedua emeraldku. Kami-sama, apa ini mimpi?_

"_Kaa-san, Sakura rindu Kaa-san," ucapku disela isakan yang mulai terdengar. Perlahan Kaa-san melepas pelukannya dan mendudukanku di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum seraya menghapus air mataku._

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu, malaikat kecilku?" tanyanya dengan suara khas lembutnya. Aku sangat merindukan suara itu. _

"_Sakura baik-baik saja, Kaa-san. Bagaimana dengan Kaa-san," jawabku. Ia kembali tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutku. _

"_Selama Kaa-san ada disini," Ia mengarahkan tangannya pada dada kiriku. "Kaa-san akan selalu baik-baik saja," lanjutnya. _

"_Ah, tunggu! Aku bilang apa tadi?" ucapnya kemudian, heran pada diri sendiri. "Malaikat kecilku? Bukankah dia sudah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik?" ujarnya berusaha menggodaku. Setelahnya yang terdengar hanya gelak tawa antara aku dan Kaa-san._

_Kami-sama, semoga ini bukanlah mimpi. _

"_Haha.. tak kusangka. Seorang anak kecil yang dulu selalu menangis saat bonekanya hilang, selalu ngambek saat Kaa-san sengaja mengacuhkannya, bersorak girang saat Kaa-san memberikan sebuah kalung di hari ulang tahunnya, kini sudah menjadi seorang gadis remaja," ucapnya panjang lebar. Aku hanya tertunduk merona. _

"_Karena kau sudah menjadi seorang gadis," ia menjeda kalimatnya. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajahku yang tertunduk. "Apa Kaa-san boleh tahu sebuah kisah darimu?"_

_Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Sebuah kisah?" tanyaku bingung. Ia mengangguk._

"_Sebuah kisah yang pasti dirasakan oleh setiap remaja. Terutama seorang gadis," ujarnya. Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. Namun melihat sebuah senyuman jahil terpampang di wajah anggunnya, aku mulai mengerti arah pembicaraannya._

"_Maksud Kaa-san, tentang.. perasaanku?" tanyaku ragu. Ia mengangguk cepat. Membenarkan perkataanku barusan._

"_Kaa-san hanya ingin mendengar gadis Kaa-san bercerita tentang kisah cintanya, bolehkan?" ucapnya menggebe-gebu. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Aku hanya tertunduk malu._

_Dapat ku lihat ia menekuk wajahnya kecewa. "Kenapa? kau tidak mau cerita pada Kaa-sanmu?" ucapnya yang sukses membuatku mendongak._

"_T-Tidak, bukan begitu. Tapi.. Sakura.. malu," ucapku dan kembali menunduk. Ia tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus kepalaku halus. _

"_Ceritalah, Kaa-san ingin mendengarnya," pintanya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya ini kesempatan aku bisa bicara banyak pada Kaa-san. Ah, Tidak! Ku harap masih ada kesempatan seperti ini dilain waktu._

"_Sebenarnya.. Sakura.. tengah dekat dengan seorang pemuda. Dia selalu menolong Sakura saat Karin ingin mencelakai Sakura. Dia orang pertama yang mau berteman dengan Sakura," ucapku dengan nada yang kuusahakan sebiasa mungkin. Aku tidak ingin melihat Kaa-san sedih atas penindasanku._

"_Sakura selalu gugup jika bertatapan dengannya dan merasa nyaman jika di dekatnya," oh tidak, wajahku memanas mengingat saat aku menangis meraung-raung dalam pelukannya._

_Kaa-san tersenyum. "Siapa nama pemuda itu, sayang?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit menggoda._

"_Uchiha.. Sasuke," jawabku gugup. Wajahku kembali memanas saat mengucapkan namanya. Kami-sama, kenapa jantungku berpacu cepat begini?_

"_Ternyata nama nya Uchiha Sasuke ya," Kaa-san mengangguk-angguk. "Pemuda yang berhasil menarik hati putriku ini," lanjutnya dengan nada yang.. Ayolah Kaa-san, kau tidak lihat wajah putrimu sudah terasa seperti terbakar?_

"_Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Kaa-san dengan nada yang terdengar serius. Aku terdiam. Sudah ada dua orang yang menanyakan demikian padaku. _

"_Sakura tidak tahu Kaa-san, ini yang pertama kali untuk Sakura," ucapku jujur. Memang benar bukan, kalau ini yang pertama untukku?_

_Kaa-san meletakan ibu jari dan jari tengah pada dagunya. Pose berfikir. "Tapi mendengar ceritamu barusan, Kaa-san pikir dia menyukaimu," ujarnya kemudian._

_Sontak aku yang sejak tadi menunduk mendongak dengan cepat. Sasuke menyukaiku? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahku kembali merona. _

"_Begitupun sebaliknya, kau juga menyukainya," sambungnya. Aku? Menyukainya? Kami-sama, kalau seperti ini terus, lama-lama jantungku bisa rusak karena terlalu cepat berpacu._

_Kaa-san kembali mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Atau.. kalian sudah saling mencintai? Hanya saja malu untuk mengungkapkannya," ujarnya santai. _

"_Kaa-san!" sergahku cepat. Entah seperti apa wajahku sekarang ini. Ia tertawa kemudian menarikku menuju pelukannya. Aah, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hangatnya pelukan Kaa-san. Kami-sama, biarkan seperti ini untuk beberapa lama._

"_Apapun yang kau rasakan.. Kaa-san akan mendukungmu dari sini," ucapnya. Aku tersenyum. Ku akui kaa-san, aku memang menyukainya. Hanya saja ini pengalaman pertamaku._

"_Menurut Kaa-san, dia adalah pemuda yang baik. Dia bisa menggantikan tugas Kaa-san untuk menjagamu," ujarnya. Aku hanya terdiam. Menikmati pelukannya dan belaian tangannya yang sudah lama tak pernah ku rasakan._

"_Aah, putriku sudah besar ternyata," aku terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturannya. Perlahan ku pejamkan kedua mataku. Berusaha tertidur dalam pelukan hangatnya. Merasakan belaian kasih sayangnya. _

_._

**Sakura end POV**

Perlahan Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Hal yang kini ia lihat pertama adalah sebuah kamar yang luas dengan cat berwarna krem.

Ternyata memang mimpi.

Yaa, setidaknya Sakura dapat merasakan mimpi itu seperti nyata. Ia kemudian bangun dengan posisi setengah duduk. Pandangannya tertuju pada jam dinding berwarna putih.

05.57

Ah, masih sangat pagi pikirnya. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya. Entah mengapa tidurnya amat nyenyak malam ini.

Tunggu!

Ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh?" alisnya mengkerut menyadari ia tidur pada ranjang _king size_ yang empuk dan terselimuti oleh selimut tebal nan hangat. Detik kemudian wajahnya bersemu. Ia tahu pasti Sasuke yang membawanya ke ranjang empuk tersebut dan menyelimutinya.

Wajahnya berputar menerawang kamar tersebut. Nuansa nyaman nan bersih terpatri dalam pikirannya. Hingga tanpa sengaja pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah cermin besar yang memantulkan dirinya. Alisnya mengkerut. Ia sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya pada cermin yang berjarak 1 meter darinya. Perlahan ia singkirkan poni yang menutupi pelipisnya.

Sebuah perban dengan plester sebagai perekatnya menempel rapi pada pelipisnya yang terluka.

"_Menurut Kaa-san, dia adalah pemuda yang baik. Dia bisa menggantikan tugas Kaa-san untuk menjagamu,"_

Sakura kembali teringat ucapan Sakuri dalam mimpinya. Senyum mulai berkembang pada bibir mungilnya. Ia menunduk malu.

Sayangnya, ada satu hal yang tidak Sakura ketahui. Ketika Sasuke mengecup singkat bibirnya dan keningnya, juga saat Sasuke membisikannya bahwa dia mencintainya.

Perlahan ia turun dari ranjangnya dan merapikan kasur tersebut hingga rapi seperti biasa. Wajahnya celingukan mencari sesosok pemuda tampan. Hingga saat ia keluar kamar, pemuda yang ia cari berbaring pada sofa di ruang TV, tertidur pulas.

Ia menghampiri Sasuke dengan langkah hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan tidur pemuda itu. Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah tampan nan damai itu yang tengah tertidur.

Ada sedikit rasa tidak enak pada benak Sakura karena telah merepotkannya. Dengan hati-hati, ia berlutut dan mengelus rambut emo pemuda itu.

"_Arigatou,_ Sasuke… -_kun_," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Tanpa sengaja tatapannya tertuju pada piring-piring kotor yang terdapat di atas meja. Untuk menembus rasa tidak enaknya karena sudah merepotkan, ia berinisiatif membantu Uchiha muda ini membersihkan rumah barulah ia akan pulang. Toh, masih sangat pagi 'kan? Sekolah dimulai pada pukul 07. 30.

Ia meraih piring-piring tersebut dan membawanya menuju tempat piring kotor untuk mencucinya. Walaupun tidak banyak piring yang Sakura cuci, tapi sisa makanan yang mengering membuatnya sedikit rumit untuk membersihkannya. Setelah semuanya bersih tercuci, ia beralih membersihkan meja yang menjadi tempat makan Sasuke.

Menyapu lantainya yang terlihat kotor dan sedikit membasahinya dengan kain pel. Setelah ia rasa semuanya sudah rapi dan bersih, ia segera pulang sebelum orang rumah kembali memarahinya.

**.**

**.**

Dengan rasa was-was akan dimarahi habis-habisan, Sakura berjalan hati-hati menuju pintu masuk rumahnya. Tangannya bergetar saat menggenggap knop pintu yang terasa dingin.

"T-Tadaima," ucapnya pelan. Tak ada sahutan. Keadaan rumah masih sangat sepi. _'Mungkin mereka sedang bersiap-siap'_ batinnya dan perlahan masuk.

Dan benar saja, saat ia memasuki ruang TV, Mikawa dan Karin tengah menyaksiakan siaran TV pagi sementara Tou-sannya baru saja menuruni tangga.

Menyadari putrinya baru datang, Hakumo memasang wajah garangnya yang membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding.

"Dari mana saja kau semalam?" tanyanya geram sambil menatap tajam Sakura.

"R-Rumah I-Ino, Tousan" jawab Sakura berbohong. Hakumo mengahampirinya kemudian mencengkram rambut Sakura. Siap untuk menjambaknya.

"Kau berbohong padaku?" tanyanya masih dengan nada menggeram. Sakura menggeleng. Berusaha menyangkal agar dirinya tidak ketahuan berbohong.

"Bohong!" bentak Hakumo. Sakura tersentak saat Hakumo menjambaknya. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau pergi kerumah Sasuke, heh?" Karin menyeringai, mulai tertarik akan ini. Hakumo semakin menatap Sakura tajam.

"Sasuke? siapa dia?" Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hakumo. Dan itu justru menambah amarah pria itu menjadi-jadi. "Siapa dia!" bentaknya sambil menjambak rambut Sakura semakin kencang.

"T-Temanku," jawab Sakura kemudian. Ia tidak ingin pusing di kepalanya menambah.

Hakumo melepas jambakannya. Percuma menyudutkan gadis ini hanya membuang-buang waktu, pikirnya. Ia meraih tas kerjanya dan berjalan keluar dan diikuti oleh karin di belakangnya.

Sakura berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan segera membersihkan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Forehead!"

Teriakan Ino sukses membuat Sakura tersedak minumannya. Sudut-sudut matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Eh? Kau kenapa?" dan dengan innocentnya Ino menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Ini masih pagi Ino, tidak usah berteriak begitu," seru Sakura setelah berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang masih terbatuk-batuk. Ino hanya nyengir tiga jari dan mendudukan diri di samping Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau pagi-pagi begini di kantin? Dengan buku pelajaran pula," tanya Ino heran.

"Hanya iseng, aku bosan di kelas," jawab Sakura asal. Sebenarnya ia hanya berusaha menghidar dari Karin. Bukan berarti dia takut atau apa, hanya saja ia sedang lelah dan benar-benar tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan saudara tirinya itu. Terlebih jika Ino tahu, ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Ino hanya menggumamkan kata 'oh'. Tanpa sengaja mata _aquamarine_nya menangkap sesuatu yang ada di genggaman gadis pink itu tepat di bawah meja.

"Itu apa, Sakura?" tanyanya. Sadar jika Ino memperhatikan sesuatu yang ia genggam, buru-buru ia menyingkirkannya ke samping.

"P-Pakaianku," ayolah, Sakura. Itu bukan alasan yang masuk akal. Tentu saja itu adalah kemeja dan sweater Sasuke yang tadi malam pemuda itu pinjamkan. Sementara seragam Sakura yang basah masih berada di rumah pemuda tersebut. Saat ini ia memakai seragam cadangan yang Shizune pinjamkan saat Karin mengguyurnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Pakaianmu? Untuk apa kau bawa pakaian?" tanya Ino semakin heran. Baru saja Sakura ingin membuka mulutnya, Ino terlebih dulu menyambar pakaian yang digenggamnya. Ino meneliti pakaian yang menurutnya lebih besar dari ukuran tubuh Sakura.

"Kenapa pakaiannya besar sekali? Ini bukan punyamu," tutur Ino. Sakura hanya diam menunduk. Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari sang sepupu, Ino menoleh.

"Ini punya siapa?" tanyanya lembut. Namun tiba-tiba saja matanya kembali tertuju pada pelipis Sakura. Dengan segera Ino menyibakkan rambu merah muda itu. Ia terkejut.

"Pelipismu kenapa, Sakura?" serunya terkejut. Sakura memutar bola matanya cepat. Mencari sebuah alasan yang tepat agar Ino tidak curiga padanya.

"K-Kemarin.. saat pulang, a-aku tersandung batu dan.. dan.." ia meremas roknya. Berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan yang tepat.

Ino mengerutkan alisnya. "Dan?"

"D-Dan.. aku terjatuh kedepan, s-sehingga pelipisku.. membentur sebuah batu," jawabnya kemudian. Err.. mungkin alasan yang sedikit konyol. Lihat saja, Ino mati-matian sedang menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha, kau ini bagaimana sih? Apa kau jalan tidak lihat-lihat, heh?" tanya Ino yang masih sibuk dengan tawanya yang menggelegar di kantin. Membuat beberapa siswa menggeram menatapnya.

Sakura hanya tertunduk. Dalam hati ia bersyukur Ino tidak mencurigainya yang justru malah menertawakannya.

"Haha.. ya sudah, aku ke kelas dulu. Aku lupa kalau aku masih harus mengisi beberapa formulir," ujar Ino kemudian meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Ya, Ino baru beberapa hari disini dan masih ada beberapa formulir pendaftaran yang belum terselesaikan yang saat itu belum ia bereskan dengan alasan sekolah kehabisan formulir dan harus mengurusnya kembali ke dinas.

Oke, lupakan soal formulir.

Sakura kembali terdiam. Kembali membaca buku biologinya. Terkadang matanya memandang ke sekeliling kantin. Mencari seseorang. Dan.. yap! Itu dia. Seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kantin dan tengah memesan sesuatu.

"Sasuke" panggilnya. Karena keadaan kantin masih sepi dan hanya ada beberapa siswa, tentu saja suara Sakura yang bisa dibilang kecil bisa terdengar. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menoleh. Mendapati gadis Haruno itu tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"I-Ini, punyamu," ujarnya seraya menyodorkan pakaian digenggamannya pada Sasuke. Tersirat kegugupan dalam garis wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menerima pakaiannya. "Hn, seragammu masih di rumahku," ujar Sasuke.

"Aa, kapan-kapan aku ambil. Terima Kasih, Sasuke," ujar Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk. Ia melihat pelipis Sakura yang masih dibalut oleh perban. Ia menyeringai tipis.

"Ada apa dengan pelipismu?" tanyanya berusaha menggodanya. Wajah Sakura sontak memerah.

"Err.. t-tidak.. apa-apa," jawab Sakura gugup.

"Kau tahu? Aku bingung pagi ini," ujarnya. Berusaha menarik perhatian gadis di hadapannya yang tengah tertunduk. Sontak Sakura mendongak.

"Bingung?" tanyanya heran. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ya, aku heran. Tadi malam saat aku tidur, aku rasa aku meninggalkan piring makanku dengan berantakan. Tapi saat aku bangun semua terlihat sangat rapi. Bahkan lantainya pun bersih," ujarnya panjang lebar. Sakura terkejut. Wajahnya kembali merona dan segera menunduk.

"Ku rasa.. siapapun yang membereskannya, ia pasti pintar dalam urusan pekerjaan rumah," puji Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk malu. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum jahil. Ia senang jika menggoda Sakura. Membuat wajah gadis itu memerah dan salah tingkah. Oh, kau punya hobby baru, Sasuke?

Sasuke berbalik untuk mengambil pesanannya dan membayarnya.

"Oh ya, kau tadi bilang apa? Terima Kasih.. Sasuke?" sebelum ia pergi untuk mencari tempat duduk, ia menghampiri Sakura. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kanannya. Ingin membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

Sementara Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Kedua tangannya meremas roknya, menahan degupan jantungnya yang menggila.

"Aku ingin kau memanggilku…" Sasuke menjeda perkataannya. Membuat Sakura menahan nafasnya karena gugup luar biasa.

"Seperti tadi pagi," bisiknya kemudian menyeringai dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura? Sontak kedua matanya yang terpejam melebar sempurna. Tubuhnya membeku dan wajahnya memerah hebat. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah terbangun pagi itu. Hanya saja ia masih enggan untuk siap-siap dan kembali tidur walaupun hanya sekedar memejamkan mata. Jadi, Sasuke mengetahui semuanya pagi itu.

_Poor_ untuk Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini mentari bersinar terik. Membuat beberapa siswa mengeluh karena hari ini adalah jam pelajaran olahraga.

"Yosh, anak-anak! semangat masa muda adalah rajin berolahraga!" teriak Guy-_sensei_ pada murid didiknya yang terlihat lemas. Sementara beberapa siswa yang mendengar teriakan itu mendengus dan kembali berlari mengitari lapangan.

Karin terlihat tengah mengganti sepatu sekolahnya dengan sepatu olahraga. Ya, setelah ini kelasnya mendapat giliran jam pelajaran Guy.

"Karin, sudah lama aku tidak mengerjai saudara 'tersayang'mu itu," ucap Shion yang tengah meneliti kuku-kuku nya yang terbalut _kutex_ berwarna ungu muda.

Tayuya mengangguk. "Benar, jangan bilang kau takut pada Uchiha dan sepupunya itu,"

Karin mendengus seraya meletakan sepatu sekolahnya pada loker miliknya. "Jangan remehkan aku. Aku bukannya takut, hanya saja sedang mencari situasi yang tepat untuk menindasnya," ucapnya.

Shion menaikan alis kanannya. "Oh ya? kupikir kau takut pada mereka," ujarnya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Mau bukti? Lihat saja nanti," ujarnya dengan seringai jahil sambil menatap loker sepatu milik Sakura. Yah, kalau sudah begini kedua temannya pasti tahu ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

"Yosh, anak-anak! kibarkan semangat muda kalian! Walau panas kita tetap berolahraga," teriak Guy-_sensei_.

"Cih! Merepotkan," Shikamaru mendengus sambil mengusap peluh yang mengalir di kening dan pelipisnya.

"Baiklah, materi kali ini adalah melompat sejauh-jauhnya pada jarak yang sudah ditentukan dari garis finish," ucapnya sambil menunjuk pada meteran panjang yang terpatri sebagai jarak mereka melompat.

"Dimulai dari, Aburame Shino," ucapnya.

Semua melakukan materi tersebut sesuai intruksi sang guru. Ada yang terlihat sebal, malas, lemas, dan berbagai raut wajah saat nama mereka dipanggil. Hingga nama Sakura terucap dari guru 'semangat muda' itu.

"Haruno Sakura,"

"Ayo Sakura! Kau pasti bisa!" teriak Ino. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan segera memasang aba-aba.

Dan saat hitungan ketiga, Sakura berlari kencang dan melompat setinggi-tingginya dan..

.

_JLEB_

_._

"Kyaaaa~!"

Sakura terjatuh saat mendarat. Kedua tangannya memegang kaki kirinya yang terasa nyeri luar biasa. Air matanya merembes jatuh seraya mengerang sakit.

Melihat Sakura terjatuh semua menghampirinya termasuk Ino dan Sasuke. Pemuda itu segera merangkul Sakura sambil memandang gadis itu khawatir.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino. Sedikit heran melihat Sakura memegangi lutut kirinya.

"K-Kakiku.. hiks, Sakiit~" raungnya menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Air mata menderas jatuh dari Emeraldnya. Sasuke segera membuka sepatu kiri Sakura dan mendapati sejumlah paku payung yang hampir karatan menancap pada telapak kaki gadis itu. Cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir deras dari telapak kakinya.

Kedua mata _aquamarine_ Ino membesar. "S-Sakura," gumamnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tahu, pasti Karin yang sengaja meletakan sejumlah paku payung pada sepatu Sakura. Ia melempar pandangannya dan mendapatkan Karin dkk tak jauh darinya tengah cekikikan menahan tawa mereka. Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Cepat bawa ke UKS!" teriakan Guy-_sensei_ yang terdengar panik menyadarkan Sasuke dan segera menggendong Sakura menuju UKS dan disusul oleh Ino.

"Kalian, kembali olahraga! Cepat!" teriaknya kembali. Yang pada awalnya mereka memang tidak peduli dengan gadis Haruno itu segera kembali ke lapangan dengan acuhnya.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke meletakan Sakura pada ranjang UKS dengan kaki yang sengaja di selonjorkan. "A-Aww, sakit~, hiks.." ringis Sakura. Tangannya mencengkram lengan kemeja Sasuke.

"K-Kalian tunggu disini. Aku akan panggilkan Shizune-_sensei,_" ujar Ino panik dan segera berlari keluar.

Darah mulai merembes menodai seprai ranjang tersebut. Berulang kali Sakura meringis dan menggumamkan kata sakit. Sasuke yang iba, dengan gugup namun pasti, perlahan ibu jarinya menghapus air mata Sakura yang mengalir deras. Tapi entah Sakura sadar atau tidak, ia seolah tidak merasakan belaian tersebut. Karena ia masih sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Tahan sedikit," gumam Sasuke yang tidak digubris apa-apa oleh Sakura. Gadis itu sibuk meremas-remas roknya dan berulang-ulang menggumamkan ringisan sakit.

_BRAAK_

"Sakura, apa yang terjad—Ya Tuhan," Shizune yang baru saja masuk dengan tergesa-gesa mendapati telapak kaki Sakura penuh dengan darah dan beberapa paku payung yang masih menancap. Ino pun begitu di belakangnya. Terlihat terkejut melihat darah yang keluar semakin banyak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shizune seraya mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari lemari kesehatan dan segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Aku mendapati sejumlah paku payung pada sepatu Sakura," jawab Sasuke. Shizune membelalakan matanya.

Namun tanpa berkomentar banyak ia segera mengeluarkan _pinset _dari kotak tersebut. Dengan perlahan mencabut paku payung yang masih menancap pada telapak kaki Sakura. "Tahan sedikit,"

"Aww, hiks.. "Sakura meringis. Demi Tuhan, ini benar-benar sakit. Ino menghampiri Sakura. Memegang tangan gadis itu yang mencengkram roknya.

Hingga cabutan yang terakhir, darah masih mengalir walau tidak sebanyak tadi. Shizune mulai membersihkan darah yang mengalir hingga bersih menggunakan air hangat.

"Err.. mungkin ini akan sakit, jadi tahan ya, Sakura," Sakura mengangguk. Perlahan wanita perawat itu mengeluarkan _alkohol_ dan menuangkannya sedikit demi sedikit pada luka Sakura.

"Huaaa!" tangis gadis itu pecah. Merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkram lengan kemeja Sasuke dan tangan Ino yang menggenggemnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu menenggelamkan kepala Sakura pada bahunya. Membiarkan gadis itu menangis disana. Mengalihkan pandangan gadis itu dari lukanya.

Mungkin saja kalau Sakura tidak berteriak histeris dan menangis menahan sakit, sang Yamanaka pasti sudah menggoda keduanya.

Selesai dengan _alkohol_, Shizune membalut kaki Sakura dengan gulungan perban. "Lukamu sudah ku tutup dengan perban, dengan begini kakimu tidak akan infeksi," ucap Shizune.

Sakura menampakkan wajahnya dari bahu Sasuke. Menatap kakinya yang penuh perban putih dengan sisa air mata dan sesegukan. Rasa denyut hebat masih ia rasakan.

Demi Tuhan!

Kapan kedua kakinya tidak pernah bebas dari berbagai luka?

"Tapi.. melihat beberapa paku yang sedikit karatan, dikhawatirkan kakimu akan membengkak karena kemungkinan bagian dalamnya masih kotor dengan serpihan karatan tersebut. Sebaiknya kau periksakan ke dokter, sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi," lanjut Shizune dengan nada khawatir.

"Kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu," Sakura memandang punggung _sensei_nya tersebut hingga hilang di balik pintu.

Ino mendudukan dirinya tepat disisi ranjang, samping kiri Sakura. "Setelah pulang sekolah, aku yang akan mengantarmu ke dokter," ujarnya lembut. Jari-jari lentiknya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sakura.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut. Siang ini aku ada tugas tambahan," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ino tersenyum, "Tak apa, biar aku yang menemaninya," gadis beriris _aquamarine_ tersebut mengerti kekhawatiran yang pemuda itu tunjukan walau tidak secara terang-terangan.

Sementara Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya. Baru saja beberapa hari ia senang, kini tubuhnya harus kembali menerima luka, pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana dok?" Tanya ino pada seorang pemuda berjas putih di hadapannya yang tengah menatap lembaran _roentgen_ pada mapnya.

"Ya, sesuai penyinaran _roentgen_, bagian dalam telapak kaki nona Haruno memang terdapat serpihan berupa karatan besi, namun jumlahnya sedikit. Hanya perlu penyembuhan lewat beberapa obat luar saja, tapi sebagai penyangga agar sepihan itu tidak menyebar, sementara waktu pakailah penyangga kaki yang ku berikan. Karena lukanya memang cukup parah," jelasnya. Dokter tampan dengan rambut merah darahnya menuliskan sesuatu pada buku resepnya.

.

_SREK_

.

"Ini, kau bisa mengambilnya di apoteker," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan lembaran kertas resep pada Ino.

Ino mengangguk mengerti, "_Arigatou_, Sasori-san" kemudian membantu Sakura berjalan yang kini menggunakan kayu menyangga kakinya.

"Apa lukaku sangat parah, Ino?" tanya Sakura kemudian saat mereka keluar. Ino tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju apotik. Ia tahu gadis ini khawatir akan kakinya.

"Kau dengar penjelasannya 'kan tadi? serpihan karat besinya hanya sedikit," ia menjawab sambil menyerahkan kertas resep itu pada apoteker. Sakura mengangguk. Tapi sungguh, ia takut kakinya akan kenapa-kenapa.

"Beberapa hari pasti akan sembuh kok," ujarnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum mengerti. Ia mendudukan diri pada jejeran bangku tunggu di _lobby_ itu dan diikuti oleh Ino.

"Tapi saat ini satu yang menjadi pertanyaanku," ujar Ino. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

"Siapa yang meletakan paku-paku sialan itu pada sepatumu?" tanya Ino menatap lawan bicaranya heran. Sakura terdiam, atau lebih tepatnya tersentak. Ia tahu yang meletakan paku-paku itu pada sepatunya pastilah Karin.

"Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya, akan ku buat ia berjalan dengan satu kaki," geram Ino. Sakura hanya terkekeh. Melihat sifat _over_ sepupunya ini.

"Nona Haruno, ini obatnya," ucapan apoteker menghentikan keduanya. Ino segera menghampirinya untuk membayar kemudian beranjak. Tak lupa seraya membantu Sakura berjalan tentunya.

**.**

**.**

_TAK_

_TAK_

_TAK_

Hentakan unjung tongkat penyangga kakinya dengan aspal menimbulkan suara gaduh di jalanan yang lumayan sepi. Kedua gadis itu baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit Konoha. Keadaan sudah semakin sore, sekitar pukul 4 mungkin.

"Sakura,"

"Hmm?"

"Aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Ino memainkan tangan kanannya mengayun yang menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Apa?" tidak mengerti maksud Ino, Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaannya justru balik bertanya pada gadis pirang tersebut.

"Hhh.. langsung saja deh, malam ini.. kau menginap di rumahku ya," pinta Ino.

"Menginap?" bukannya tidak mau, Sakura justru senang sekali jika menginap di _apartemen _Ino. Tapi ia harus berfikir dua kali untuk itu.

"Ayolah, kau sudah menolaknya waktu itu. Kali ini mau ya~. Lagipula besok hari minggu kan, ya, ya~ " ucap Ino memelas. Sakura menerawang langit sejenak. Menimang-nimang ajakan Ino. Namun kebetulan ia juga rindu dengan keluarga Yamanaka itu, maka..

"Baiklah"

Ino bersorak girang hingga tanpa sengaja tangannya membentur hidung Sakura. "Oops! _Gomen_! Aku terlalu senang.. maaf, maaf," ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap hidung Sakura.

Sakura hanya terkekeh, "Iya iya, tidak apa-apa" ia menatap langit yang terlihat sedikit mendung. "Lebih baik kita cepat sebelum hujan turun," ujarnya kemudian berusaha berjalan cepat dengan tongkat penyangganya.

Yaah, setidaknya dengan menginap _apartemen_ Ino, ia bisa menghindar dari sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_BRAKK_

.

"Aarrgh! Siaal!" Hakumo menggeram setelah menggebark meja di hadapannya. Kedua wanita di hadapannya hanya memutar mata.

"Kemana bocah tengik itu? Padahal aku sudah menjanjikannya pada Hidan malam ini!" teriaknya frustasi.

Mikawa dan Karin mendengus menahan tawa. "Sebegitu gilanya kau dengan harta pengusaha itu," Mikawa menyeru dengan nada seperti merendahkan.

Kini giliran Hakumo yang mendengus. "Apapun akan ku lakukan demi kemajuan perusahaanku—" Ia menjeda kalimatnya. Sebuah seringai mengembah di wajah tegasnya. "—termasuk menjual Sakura,"

**.**

**.**

"Ini, piyama untukmu" Ino menyodorkan piyama tidur berwarna putih dengan gambar kelinci biru. Sakura menerima piyama tersebut, "Maaf, merepotkan," ujarnya tak enak.

Ino tersenyum, "Sudah, tak apa. Cepat ganti," perintahnya. Segera Sakura menghampiri kamar mandi dan kembali dengan balutan piyama tidur.

"Nah, kalau begitu 'kan kau terlihat cantik. Sini!" Ino menepuk-nepuk pada kasur di sampingnya. Menyuruh Sakura duduk di sana. Sakura menghampiri Ino, meletakan tongkat penyangganya di samping ranjang, kamudian duduk tepat di samping Ino.

Setelah tadi berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan keluarga sepupunya tersebut, Sakura memilih untuk segera istirahat. Hari ini cukup melelahkan baginya.

"Forehead, kau tahu? Aku sangat senang situasi seperti ini," ucap Ino menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Sakura menaikkan alis kirinya bertanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

"Dimana kau dan aku saling berbagi cerita—" gadis pirang itu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan sebuah senyumanjahil, "—tentang seorang pemuda,"

"Eh?"

Sakura terkejut. Apa maksud Ino itu? pikirnya. Sontak wajahnya merona dan ia segera menunduk.

"Oh, ayolah Sakura. Aku tahu kau menyukai pemuda Uchiha itu kan?"

Sakura mash terdiam. Merasakan detakan jantungnya yang menggila. Bayangan pemuda itu tersenyum padanya terlintas dalam pikirannya. Ooh, gadis emerald kita tengah jatuh cinta rupanya.

"Aku.."

"Apa? Aku apa? Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Aku bisa menyimpulkan semua itu,"

"Entahlah Ino. Apa mungkin dia juga menyukaiku?" Sakura berkata lirih. Memang kadang ia berfikir, apa pemuda itu selalu menolongnya, melindunginya tapi hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman.

Ino tersenyum kemudian memeluk gadis di sampingnya. "Percaya padaku, dia pasti mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu," ujarnya.

'_Ku harap begitu'_ batinnya.

"Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu, Ino?" tanya Sakura kemudian. Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum ceria.

"Kau tahu?" bukannya menjawab Ino justru berbalik tanya. Sontak Sakura menaikkan alis kanannya.

"Besok dia akan kesini untuk menemuiku!" teriaknya. Sakura terkejut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan. Ino mengangguk semangat. Ya, bagaimana tidak senang? Sudah lama ia merindukan pemuda _climis_ itu.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sepupunya mengoceh ria di sampingnya dengan senang. Tak jarang ia terkekeh.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengannya?" tanya Sakura. Ino terdiam. Meletakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya pada dagu. Menerawang langit untuk berfikir.

"Hmm, sekitar… umm.. 1, 3.. aha! 4 tahun!" jawabnya ceria. Sontak pupil Emerald Sakura melebar.

"4 Tahun?" tanyanya dengan tampang kagum. Ino mengangguk cepat. Sungguh, Sakura dibuat kagum olehnya. Dan tanpa sadar sebuah kalimat menyeru dari bibir mungilnya. "Kenapa bisa selama itu?"

Ino tersenyum. "Kau tahu kata setia?" tanyanya. Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ino mengerti jika Sakura belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun. Kadang gadis _aquamarine_ ini bingung apa yang membuat Sakura tidak pernah dekat dengan pemuda selama ini? Kalau saja ia tahu latar belakangnya, mungkin pertanyaan itu tidak akan pernah terlontarkan.

Mau tidak mau Ino harus menjelaskannya, "Begini, saling mempercayai dalam menjalin hubungan jarak jauh itu sangat penting jika saling mencintai. Kau harus percaya dengan kekasihmu bahwa dalam hatinya hanya adamu dan dia harus percaya bahwa dihatimu hanya ada dirinya, itulah yang namanya setia,"

Sakura mendengarkan penjelasan Ino dengan tatapan polosnya. Membuat Ino gemas untuk mencubit kedua pipi _cubby_nya itu kemudian memeluknya. Sepupunya ini benar-benar polos dalam hal perasaan.

"Jika ada yang menyakiti hatimu, tidak segan-segan aku akan membunuhnya. Bahkan Uchiha itu sekalipun," ujar Ino membuat Sakura merona. Ino melepas pelukannya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang-bincang ria. Saling bertukar cerita dengan tawa dikemudiannya.

Tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa.

.

.

Terutama Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menyapa jagat raya Konoha yang luas. Sinar sang surya menyerbak menghiasi di minggu pagi ini. Kedua gadis remaja ini baru saja terbangun saat sinar mentari dengan nakalnya menerpa wajah mereka.

"Ngghh," sebuah erangan keluar dari bibir sang gadis pirang_._ Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa tegang. Perlahan kaki jenjangnya berjalan menghampiri jendela kamar. Menyibakkan gorden yang menghalangi pancaran kehangatan pagi itu.

Tunggu!

.

Kemana Sakura?

.

Ia terbangun tidak mendapati Sakura berbaring di sampingnya. "Sakura?" panggilnya.

Tidak ada sahutan. Namun melihat pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka dan terlihat basah, menandakan Sakura sudah bangun lebih dulu darinya. Pandangannya terpatri pada jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul setengah 7 pagi. Gadis yang rajin, pikirnya.

Tanpa menunggu apa pun ia segera memasuki kamar mandinya dan memulai ritual paginya.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu Sakura tengah membantu nyonya Yamanaka memasak untuk sarapan pagi itu.

".. tolong pindahkan sup ini pada mangkuk disana," seruan suara lembut terdengar pada gendang telinga Sakura. Dengan telaten ia mengikuti intruksi suara itu.

"Maaf ya, Sakura. Aku merepotkanmu," ujar Yamanaka Ryuuka dengan nada tidak enak. Sakura menanggapinya dengan senyum tulus.

"Tak apa Ba-san. Aku senang bisa membantu," ujarnya sopan.

"Kaa-san! Sakura!"

Sebuah teriakan menggelegar dari arah tangga kediaman Yamanaka itu. Ryuuka memutar matanya sementara Sakura terkekeh. Ino meghampiri mereka dengan cerianya kemudian merangkul punggung Sakura.

"Ino, bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak? Ini masih pagi," protes Ryuuka. Sementara si empunya suara hanya tersenyum innocent dan ikut bergabung bersama mereka menyiapkan sarapan.

"Tou-san mana, Kaa-san?" tanyanya celingukan mencari sosok sang Ayah.

"Sedang lari pagi," jawab Ryuuka. Ino hanya ber-oh ria. Seraya menata piring yang akan digunakan, Ino bertanya pada Sakura. "Sakura, kapan kau bangun?"

"Pukul 5. Ada apa?" jawab Sakura. Piring yang berada di genggaman Ino nyaris jatuh mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Pagi sekali. Kau tidak merasa ngantuk?"

Oke, ini memang pertanyaan bodoh. Lihat saja, sang nyonya Yamanaka mendengus menahan tawa membuat Ino menaikan alisnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah biasa," jawab Sakura kemudian seraya meletakan sup yang ia tuangkan pada meja makan.

"Memangnya kau! Paling pagi kau bangun pukul 10," Ryuuka menyeru di tengah kegiatannya membuat _onigiri_. Ino memajukan bibirnya.

"Itukan hanya hari libur, Kaa-san,"

Dan ruangan dapur itu pun di hiasi oleh candaan yang membuat ketiganya tertawa bersama.

Lagi. Sakura merasa iri dengan keluaga sepupunya ini. Penuh dengan kehangatan.

'_Andai yang ada di posisi mereka adalah aku dan Kaa-san,'_ batin Sakura. Senyum lirihnya terus mengembang pada bibir mungilnya.

**.**

**.**

Sarapan pagi di kediaman Yamanakan terasa hening. Semua sibuk dengan sarapan mereka masing-masing.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan hingga sarapan selesai.

"Uum, _arigatou_, Ino, Ba-san, Ji-san. Maaf sudah merepotkan," ujar Sakura. Semua tersenyum menatapnya.

"Tak apa, kami senang kau mau menginap disini," seru Inoichi yang diikuti oleh anggukan istri dan anaknya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku harus pulang," ucap Sakura.

"Cepat sekali," nada kecewa tersirat dalam ucapan Ryuuka. Sakura tersenyum.

"Tapi aku harus pulang, nanti Tou-san mencariku," sanggahnya. Alasan yang logis bukan? Berhubung kemarin ia tidak memberitahukan orang rumah sama sekali.

Anggukan memberi jawaban untuk Sakura. Setelah membantu membereskan sarapan pagi, ia segera berpamitan. Entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati dijalan," seru Ryuuka melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang mulai menjauh.

'_Kami-sama, kenapa firasatku tidak enak. Apa pun yang terjadi, lindungilah aku,'_

**.**

**.**

Benar saja. Hakumo menampakan wajah sangarnya menatap Sakura yang tertunduk di hadapannya. Amarahnya memuncak.

"Dari mana saja kau, heh?" geramnya. Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Jawab!" bentakan ini menyingkirkan Sakura untuk menutupi semuanya.

"S-Sakura, menginap di _apartemen_ I-Ino, Tou-san," jawabnya. Tanpa diketahuinya, Hakumo dengan cepat menjambak rambutnya membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Berusaha mengalihkan janjiku ya, heh! Iya!" bentaknya. Sakura tidak mengerti maksud janji yang dikatakan Tou-sannya.

"Padahal Hidan telah menjanjikan akan memeberikan setengah perusahaannya padaku jika aku mau menyerahkannya padamu. Tapi kau yang membuatnya membatalkan semua itu! dasar tengik!"

.

_PLAKK_

_._

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi gadis itu. tanpa segan-segan ia mencabut paksa perban yang melindungi luka pada pelipisnya. Menjatuhkan tongkat pengannya Sakura dan menginjak kaki Sakura yang terluka.

"HUAAAAAA!"

Rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyerangnya. Nyeri luar biasa dirasakan oleh kaki dan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia kembali menangis.

Mikawa hanya menyeringai iblis melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Kau membuat perusahaanku bangkrut! Padahal sedikit lagi aku akan menjadi seorang pengusaha kaya, tapi kau merusaknya! Dasar 'jalang'!" berbagai sumpah serapah Hakumo keluarkan sebagai amarahnya.

"A-Ampun Tou-san~ hiks.."

.

_BRUK_

.

Sakura di hempaskan ke lantai tanpa ampun. Rasa nyeri semakin menguar di tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan semuanya.

"Apa maumu, hah! Dari dulu kau selalu menyusahkan! Aku tidak pernah menginginkan kau hidup di dunia ini!"

Sakura hanya bisa menangis pasrah saat kakinya kembali diinjak dengan brutal.

"Kau sama saja dengan Sakuri! Jalang! Menyusahkan!"

"…"

"Aku benar-benar benci denganmu! Dasar tengik! Menyusahkan!"

Cukup. Cukup sudah. Kesabaran Sakura sudah habis. Ia benar-benar lelah di perlakukan seperti ini terus.

"Cukup!" teriaknya. Membuat kedua orang di hadapannya melebarkan mata.

"Kalau saja Tou-san tidak menghamili Kaa-san! Aku tidak akan pernah mengusik kehidupan Tou-san! Selamanya, tidak akan pernah!"

Hakumo menggeretakan gigi-giginya geram. Benar-benar amarahnya sudah di puncak.

"Jangan pernah salahkan aku ataupun Kaa-san.. hiks.. karena.. Tou-sanlah yang paling bersalah!" teriaknya.

"KAU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar si kuning jabrik di hadapannya mengoceh tak jelas sedari tadi. bahkan kekasihnya—Hinata pun terlihat ikhlas tak ikhlas mendengarkan agar ia tidak marah.

"Sudahlah dobe, jangan dipermasalahkan. Itu hanya sepele," ujar Sasuke. Jengkel dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Tapi teme! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau mengalahkanku," teriaknya frustasi.

"Tapi itu hanya _game,_ dobe. Terimalah kenyataan bahwa kau kalah dan berhenti mengeluh,"

Perkataan Sasuke barusan membungkam Naruto. Keadaan kamar si penyuka ramen itu hening seketika. Sampai suara Hinata memecah atmosfir itu.

"Oya, Sasuke. Bagaimana keadaan Sakura kemarin? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata dengan khawatir. Ia mengetahui itu sebab ada murid kelasnya yang melihat.

"Kaki kirinya tertusuk sejumlah paku payung berkarat. Kurasa karin di balik semua ini," jawab Sasuke. Pupil Lavender gadis itu membesar.

"Ya Tuhan, tapi dia tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya, kemarin pulang sekolah Ino langsung membawanya ke dokter, kudengar dari Ino sekarang dia menggunakan tongkat penyangga untuk sementara waktu," jelas Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjenguknya besok, iya kan Naru—" perkataannya terpotong saat pemuda itu menatapnya tajam sedemikian rupa.

"Hinata,"

"I-Iya"

"Bukankah sudah ku peringatkan agar kau tidak dekat-dekat dengannya,"

Keadaan menjadi hening. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, memandang Hinata dan Naruto bergantian.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bermasalah lagi dengan Karin, mengerti! Jadi berhenti mendekati bocah jalang itu. ingat itu, kalau saja samapai aku melihat kau mendekatinya aku akan—"

.

_BUAGH_

_._

"Sasuke!"

Tanpa disangka, Sasuke memukul wajah Naruto hingga pemuda itu terlempar kebelakang.

Ya, dulu Hinata sempat berusaha menolong Sakura namun itu membuatnya di kerjai dan di ancam oleh Karin. Dan Naruto tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi pada kekasihnya.

Sasuke menerjang Naruto kemudian memukul wajah itu berulang-ulang.

"Berhenti memanggilnya jalang, bodoh! Dia memiliki nama, Haruno Sakura! Itu adalah namanya!"

Sasuke berulang-ulang meneriaki Naruto dengan pukulan sesudahnya.

"Sasuke cukup!" teriakan Hinata mampu menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke. Gadis itu menyingkirkan sahabatnya dari sang kekasih yang terbujur dengan darah mengalir di kedua hidungnya.

"A-Apa yang.. k-kau lakukan, S-Sasuke?" tanya Naruto menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Kepalanya terasa nyeri.

"Kalau kau menyayangi Hinata dan tidak ingin ia terluka, jaga dia baik-baik dari siapa pun. Bukannya justru melarangnya, bodoh! Itu membuatmu terlihat seperti pengecut!" teriak Sasuke. Jari telunjuknya menuding tepat di depan hidung Naruto yang berdarah.

Dengan amarah yang masih menguar, Sasuke segera keluar sebelum sahabatnya itu mendapat yang lebih dari ini.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang tertunduk. Ia khawatir dengan kekasihnya itu. "N-Naruto-_kun,_" panggilnya. Naruto masih tetap diam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Naruto masih diam tertunduk. Tidak sedikit pun mau menatap iris Lavander di sampingnya.

Gadis lembut itu merangkul sang kekasih dengan lembut, "Sudah, mungkin Sasuke sedang emosi," ucapnya berusaha menghibur.

.

Hening.

.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit gamang.

"Ya,"

Barulah pemuda jabrik itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap dalam iris lembut di hadapannya yang lebih rendah dari dirinya. "Maafkan aku,"

Hinata tersentak mendengar perkataan itu. Pemuda itu punya salah apa padanya, pikirnya. "Maaf?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Sasuke benar, aku seorang… pengecut," ucap Naruto lirih. Hinata tersenyum tulus seraya menggeleng pelan. Mengusap pelan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir pemuda itu.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti maksudmu menjahkanku dari Sakura," ucapnya penuh pengertian. Setidaknya ia tahu Naruto tidak ingin ia terluka hanya karena ia menolong gadis itu.

"Lain kali, jangan larang aku untuk berteman dengannya, ya," lanjut Hinata dengan lembut. Naruto tersenyum kemudain memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu" gumamnya lirih.

Hinata masih mengembangkan senyumnya untuk menenangkan pemuda ini bahwa ia tidak perlu meminta maaf. "Bagiku kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Naruto-_kun_, "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan dengan alis mengkerut. Bukan karena panas, justru langit terlihat mendung. Karena ia masih berusaha meredakan amarahnya. Tersirat rasa bersalah karena telah memukul sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia benar-benar kesal dengan kuning jabrik itu.

Kakinya melangkah tanpa komando. Ia mengikuti saja langkah kakinya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia berjalan tapat di depan rumah gadis Emerald itu.

Terlihat sepi. Apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam, pikirnya. Kadang ia khawatir jika gadis itu harus pulang ke rumahnya. Menerima perlakuan kasar keluarganya.

Ia mengamati rumah yang terlihat megah namun sederhana itu.

.

"KAU! MATI SAJA KAU!"

.

_PRANGG_

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. Teriakan pria paruh-baya diiringi suara pecahan kaca terdengar dari rumah gadis itu. Firasat buruk menyergapnya.

'_Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi dengannya?'_ batinnya khawatir.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

><p>Holaaa,, kelamaan gk updatenya? *panik<p>

smoga gk deh XD

Chapter ini sudah cukup panjang kah? memuaskan kah.. chapter depan chapter akhir,, siap-siap.. #lebay

Oke, yg sebelum-sebelumnya udah kejawab kan kenapa Naru melarang Hinata deketin Sakura?

Mari bales Review :

**Kazuki Namikaze **: oke ini udah, XD review lagi?

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz **: huaa,, dikira gk ada scane romancenya #nangis bombay# oke, disini juga ada kok, XD review lagi?

**Fiyui-chan **: di fave? huaa! makasih, makasih, *meluk meluk* oke deh, Review lagi ya?

**NenSaku **: Haha, sang pangeran ayam kesiangan! #ditendang Sasu# review lagi?

**cherrysakusasu **: oke, ini udah update XD

**Kikyo Fujikazu** : oke ini udah XD

**sasusakulovers** : haha, makasih, xita anggap itu pujian XD review lagi XD

**Chie Akane Etsuko **: iya gpp XD huaa, makasih *meluk meluk* kalau soal tips ya.. sebenarnya fic ini juga munculnya pas aku lagi ulangan #baca chap 1# yaa, aku memang belum sebaik atau pun sebagus fict senpai2 senior,, tapi kalau tips,, ya, banyak baca sesuatu aja,, karena ide gk datang dengan sendirinya. bahkan aku dapat ide cuma karena belajar pelajaran biologi,, hanya blum di publish ke fict, hehe.. sesuatu yang biasa bisa menjadi luarbiasa XD review lagi?

**d3rin **: huaa! jangan nangis,, *nyodorin kai pel* oke, oke ini udah update XD

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa **: waduuh, jangan nangis,, iihh, ngeri kali lah sampe mau menggal kepalanya.. XD review lagi?

**Hany chan dha e3 gk login **: oke ini udah update XD

**Kawashima umika **: haduuh, cup cup jangan nangis.. alhamdulilah yah sesuatu banget.. fict aku msih punya sedikit pesan moral khusus untuk orang,, XD review lagi?

**Malaikat kecil **: aduuh namanya lucu, 'malaikat kecil' ^^.. oke ini udah update,, review lagi? XD

Huaa, semoga buat chapter depan keburu nyelesaiin sebelum Ulum nanti,, oya, minta do'anya ya,, besok xita mau try out,, smoga hasilnya memuaskan,, XD

berkenan kah untuk mereview? Kritik, saran Xita terima. Flame? kalau bisa yang unsur membangun, ^^

salam ita-chan XD


	7. The end

Huaaa, maaf updatenya lamaaaaaaaa laaaaggggiiiiiii #ditendang reader

kebentrok sama ulum trus idenya pake mentaok lagi jadi lama updtenya, sebagia ganti kelamaaan xita yang membuat reader jamuran nunggunya, chapter akhir ini xita biki puuuaaaannnjjjang buanget. gk benget2sih #plakk

Ya udh langsung ke cerita aja,

Happy reading ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's life story <strong>

**The end**

Ino berlarian di sebuah koridor rumah sakit dengan panik. Mencari sosok pemuda _raven_ dengan _aquamarine_nya. Ia tidak sendirian, di samping kanannya terdapat pemuda _climis_ dan samping kirinya adalah kedua orang tuanya. Mereka sama paniknya dengan Ino.

Mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke beberapa menit lalu melalui seluler, dengan segera mereka meluncurkan kendaraan ke arah rumah sakit yang di tuju.

Disana, tepat di depan sebuah ruang UGD, pemuda itu berjalan mondar-mandir dengan panik dan terkadang pandangannya sedikit menyelinap ke arah kaca pintu untuk mengetahui keadaan di dalam. Bajunya penuh dengan bercak darah.

"Sasuke!" panggil Ino. Pemuda yang memiliki nama tersebut menoleh dan mendapati beberapa orang menghampirinya termasuk Ino, tentu saja.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Ino dengan paniknya. Sasuke menggeleng, "Ia baru saja masuk," jawabnya.

Ino mengatupkan kedua tangannya pada kaca pintu guna melihat keadaan sepupunya di dalam. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino yang kini memandang Onyx itu penuh tanya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah kursi tunggu dan mendudukan diri disana, berusaha menenangkan dirinya, pun diikuti oleh Ino. "Tou-sannya menghantam kepala Sakura dengan vas bunga berkaca,"

Semua yang mendengar melebarkan matanya. "A-Apa? Tidak.. mungkin," ucap Inoichi.

"Itulah yang terjadi," seru Sasuke.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Perasaan Sasuke semakin kacau dengan apa yang ia takutkan. Jelas-jelas suara itu terdengar dari arah kediaman gadis itu. Tanpa berfikir lagi, ia menerobos pintu pagar yang ternyata tak terkunci. _

_Seorang pria paruh-baya keluar dari pintu utama dengan panik. Tepat saat pandangannya mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri beberapa meter darinya, ia berteriak histeris._

"_A-Aku tidak sengaja.. Aku.. Aku.." Hakumo berlari melewati Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa. Telapak tangannya penuh dengan darah. Hati Sasuke mencelos seketika._

_._

_Darah?_

_._

_Dengan cepat ia berlari masuk dan mendapati Sakura tengah terduduk menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Bahkan wajahnya penuh dengan darah. Rambut merah mudanya kini berubah menjadi merah kental berbau anyir._

"_Sakura!" Sasuke menerjang Sakura saat gadis itu hampir ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Membawa kepala gadis itu pada lengannya._

"_Sakura, a-apa yang.. terjadi?" tanya Sasuke panik. Dalam hitungan detik, baju Sasuke penuh dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepala gadis itu._

"_S-S-Sasu-ke," gumam Sakura terbata. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah mengelus pelan pipi tirus lembut kedua Onyx di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum lemah. "A-Aku.. m-men-cintai-mu," mungkin Sakura yakin ini akhir dari hidupnya. Ia benar-benar lelah saat ini. Maka dari itu ia mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ia rasa pada pemuda nan tampan di hadapannya._

_Sungguh. Air mata Sasuke dibuat turun olehnya. Bukan karena ia senang ataupun terharu. Justru ia sedih karena Sakura mengungkapkannya saat keadaannya seperti ini. Dan tangan Sakura terjatuh begitupun tubuhnya yang seketika melemas. _

"_Sakura! Sakura!"_

_Sasuke mengecek denyut nadi gadis itu. Merasakan denyutan, tanpa berfikir panjang ia segera membawa gadis itu menuju rumah sakit. _

_._

_Ia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. _

_._

_End Flashback_

_._

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Air matanya berlinang deras. Terlebih mendengar cerita Sasuke mengenai penyiksaan Sakura selama 10 tahun. Itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Ia merasa gagal menjaganya sebagai sepupunya.

Begitupun dengan yang lain. Orang tua Ino sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri semetara Sai—pemuda _climis_ itu sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya.

Mereka semua menyesali apa yang terjadi pada gadis _emerald_ itu.

.

_KRIEET_

_._

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan yang barusan di masuki oleh Sakura. Ino lah yang pertama kali menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?" tanyanya.

Dokter paruh-baya namun cantik itu menatap satu-persatu orang yang ada di hadapannya. "Apa kalian keluarga dari nona Haruno?" tanyanya. Semua mengangguk minus Sai dan Sasuke, tentu saja.

"Keadaannya sekarang-" ia menjeda kalimatnya,"-kritis"

Ino terkejut. Begitu pula dengan yang lain. Kritis? Bukanlah jawaban yang mereka inginkan. Kritis? Itu berarti antara hidup dan… -Mati.

Ryuuka yang tidak kuat menahan tangisnya berhambur ke pelukan Inoichi. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan sepupunya—Sakuri. Seharusnya ia menjaga Sakura dengan baik.

"Benturan kaca yang cukup keras membuat kulit kepala sebelah kirinya sedikit sobek dan tidak sedikit ia kehilangan darah," tutur dokter cantik bernama Tsunade itu.

"Bersyukurlah benturan itu tidak membuatnya sampai gegar otak. Baru saja Ia memindahkannya ke ruang ICU," ya, setidaknya ada sedikit kabar bahagia walaupun itu tidak sebanding dengan kabar buruk yang di dapat.

"Apa kami bisa melihat keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke mewakili semuanya.

"Silahkan, tapi usahakan tidak menganggunya. Keadaannya masih belum stabil," ucap Tsunade kemudian berpamitan untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

"Kalian masuk saja, Tou-san harus menenangkan Kaa-sanmu dulu, Ino," ujar Inoichi. Melihat istrinya menangis terisak di dekapannya. Ino mengangguk dan segera masuk diikuti oleh Sai dan Sasuke.

.

.

Disana, di sebuah ranjang putih. Seorang gadis terbaring dengan masker oksigen transparan yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Kelapanya terbalut oleh lilitan perban dengan bercak noda di sisi kirinya. Mungkinlah itu letak sobekan kulit kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

Alat_ EKG_ berulang-ulang naik turun menandakan kehidupan disana. Melihat keadaan Sakura, Ino kembali menangis. Ia mendekati gadis itu dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Menggenggam tangan Sakura yang terasa dingin. Selang infus terjulur menjulang pada tiang di sampingnya.

"K-Kenapa.. kau menutupi semua dariku?" ucap Ino. Dan pastinya tak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

Sai memeluk Ino dari belakang. Menenangakan gadisnya. "Ia pasti akan segera sadar," ucap pemuda itu. Ino sungguh tak bisa membendung air matanya. Menghindari keributan oleh isakan tangisnya ia berjalan ke luar ruangan, diikuti oleh Sai.

Tinggal Sasuke, yang memandang gadis yang dicintainya dalam keadaan kritis. Ia menghampirinya. Membungkukan badannya agar wajahnya bisa melihat wajah Sakura dengan jelas. Tangan kirinya mengelus kepala Sakura yang juga sebagai penumpu badannya.

"Sakura," panggilnya lembut.

"Cepatlah sadar—" ia menunduk sejenak,"—aku juga mencintaimu,"

Ia kecup kening gadis itu yang terlilit oleh perban. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa tepat waktu melindungimu,"

Namun apa daya. Gadis itu terdiam bagai patung di ranjangnya. Hanya dada yang naik-turun menandakan gadis itu masih berdetak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ino"

Sai menghampiri gadis itu yang diam terduduk pada sebuah bangku kayu di taman rumah sakit. Wajahnya menunduk bahkan saat sang kekasih memanggilnya pun ia tidak mengangakat wajahnya.

Pemuda itu mendudukan diri di sampingnya. Mengelus punggung gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu. Ia tahu, gadisnya tengah terpukul melihat sepupunya terbaring pucat di kamar ICU.

"Aku.. gagal, Sai," ucap Ino lirih. Ia perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua matanya sayu dan sebab kini menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan lirih. Sai mengerutkan alisnya.

"Gagal?"

Ino mengangguk, "Aku gagal menjaga Sakura," ia menundukan kembali wajahnya. Air matanya kembali jatuh.

Sai mengerti keadaannya sekarang. Ia sebagai saudara satu-satunya Sakura seharusnya menjaganya dengan baik. Pastilah ia menyesal tidak mengetahui penderitaan Sakura selama ini.

Sai merengkuh tubuh Ino pada dekapannya. Mengelus rambut pirang sang kekasih. "Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah begitu," gumamnya di telinga Ino.

"Lagipula dia masih bisa di selama—"

"Keadaannya kritis, Sai. Itu antara hidup dan mati," potong Ino seraya melepaskan pelukan Sai. Tatapan Sai melembut.

"Aku mengerti—" pemuda itu menangkup wajah Ino agar gadis itu menatapnya. "—Berdo'a lah agar ia bisa melewati masa kritisnya,"

Ino mengangguk mengerti dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada sang kekasih. Dan pemuda itu memeluknya erat. Menenangkan gadis di pelukannya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaarrgghh!"

Seorang pria paruh baya menggeram frustasi. Rambutnya ia cengkram dengan erat. Telapak tangannya masih meninggalkan bercak darah yang mengering. Menyadari itu ia segera membersihkan kedua tangannya dengan air.

Berada pada gudang demi melindungi diri dari kejaran polisi membuatnya kesal. Pasalnya selang beberapa jarak dari rumahnya, ia menemukan beberapa polisi tengah memantau keadaan jalan. Salah seorang dari mereka menyadari gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari dirinya ditambah tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah.

Pria dengan nama Hakumo itu mengintip pada sela-sela pintu yang sudah tak layak di pergunakan. Memastikan keadaannya aman saat ini. Lalu melempar pandangnnya pada ruangan sekitar. Kumuh, berdebu, kotor. _Sampai kapan aku akan bersembunyi disini,_ pikirnya.

"Istri sialan! Kemana dia saat aku sedang genting begini?" geramnya. Ia kesal dengan keadaannya sekarang. Mikawa tengah bercengkrama ria bersama sahabat-sahabat lamanya sementara Karin dengan seenaknya meninggalkan rumah dengan mobil barunya.

Intinya Ia tengah terpojok saat ini. Ingin meminta tolong pada siapa memangnya? Kedua wanita yang notabene adalah istri dan anaknya pun sepertinya tak peduli akan keadaannya sekarang.

"Sialan!"

.

_BRAAK_

_._

Ia menendang sembarang balok yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar mengutuk semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin N-Naruto-_kun_?" seorang gadis manis menekuk alisnya. Meyakinkan ucapan sang kekasih yang tengah sibuk menyetir. Manik _shappire_ pemuda itu menatap serius jalanan di hadapannya. Namun gadis ini tahu, di balik keseriusannya, ia menyimpan rasa bersalah.

Wajah pemuda Uzumaki itu masih meninggalkan bekas memar akibat pukulan. Ia melirik sekilas gadis di sampingnya kemudain kembali fokus pada berkendaranya.

"Aku yakin, Hinata. Aku.. menyadari kepengecutanku. Aku harus minta maaf,"

Hinata tahu kekasihnya tidak pernah mengingkari apa yang di ucapkannya. Sang kekasih menyadari kesalahannya telah menghina gadis Haruno itu yang jelas-jelas tidak bersalah dalam kasus ancam-mengancam antara Karin pada dirinya.

Ia sendiri yang menginginkan untuk membantu gadis _emerald _itu beberapa waktu yang lalu.

.

_Flashback_

_._

"_Arrggh!" _

_Pagi itu Hinata dikejutkan oleh erangan seorang perempuan dari sudut toilet. Bulu kuduknya merinding seketika. Pasalnya sekolah masih amat sepi. Dengan kaki bergetar, ia menghampiri suara itu._

"_H-Halo.. a-apa ada orang d-disini?" tak perlu ditanya. Sepupu dari Neji Hyuga ini memang penakut. Ia melongokkan kepalanya sebelum memasuki toilet itu. _

_Sepi._

_Ia semakin takut._

"_Akh!"_

_Lagi. Hinata merasakan lututnya mulai melemas. Tapi ia penasaran dengan suara erangan bak kesakitan itu. Ia menghampiri bilik paling pojok. Hinata membuka pintu dengan perlahan sementara kedua tangannya bergetar hebat. _

_Hampir saja ia memekik kencang jika tidak segera menyadari siapa gadis yang terduduk pada _kloset_ seraya menahan sakit yang amat sangat. _

"_S-Sakura?" Hinata menghampiri Sakura yang tengah menundukan kepalanya dalam. Tangan kirinya memegang kepalanya sementara tangan kanannya memegangi punggungnya yang terasa remuk._

"_K-Kau baik-baik sa—Ya Tuhan!" barulah Hinata terkejut melihat permukaan kening gadis merah muda itu penuh oleh darah saat menengadahkan kepala Sakura._

"_Apa yang terjadi, Sakura?" tanya Hinata panik. Pagi-pagi begini Sakura sudah babak belur dalam toilet. Sakura menatap wajah Hinata yang tepat di hadapannya._

"_H-Hinata," lirih Sakura yang kemudian kembali mengerang seraya memegangi punggunnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Hinata segera membantu Sakura untuk berdiri dan berinisiatif untuk membawanya ke ruang UKS._

_Baru saja ia membuka pintu toilet—_

"_Berusaha menolong, yah,"_

_-Karin beserta kedua temannya berdiri dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. _

"_A-Aku—"_

"_Tayuya," Tayuya mengangguk dan segera mengambil paksa Sakura dari rangkulan Hinata. Tentu saja gadis _emerald_ itu memekik keras saat tulang sum-sum belakangnya bergesekan dengan tubuh tayuya. Sementara Karin dan Shion mendekati Hinata hingga ia terpojok antara dinding dan kedua perempuan di hadapannya._

"_A-Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?"_

_Karin menarik tangan kanan Hinata kemudian memelintirnya. Yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Hinata barusan. "Akh! K-Karin, lepaskan!" _

_Karin dan Shion pun Tayuya justru tertawa lepas. "Kau berani menantangku, hm?" Karin berucap dengan dingin._

"_Kau mau menolongnya?" Karin menunjuk Sakura yang menahan sakit pada rangkulan Tayuya. "Itu berarti kau berhadapan denganku," dan gadis dengan mata _rubby_ itu melintir tangan Hinata hingga gadis itu berteriak kencang._

"_Aaakkkhhh!"_

"_Hinata!"_

_Dan saat itu pula Karin melepakan tangan Hinata dengan kasar. Pemuda Uzumaki itu ternyata memergoki perbuatannya pada sang kekasih. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, huh?" tanya pemuda itu._

"_Hanya memperingatinya agar tidak berusaha peduli pada Sakura. Dan kau perlu menasehatinya sebelum dia akan bernasib sama di tanganku," dan ketiga gadis iblis itu pergi dengan membawa Sakura dengan paksa._

_Gadis Hyuga itu menunduk saat sepasang mata _shappir_ menatapnya. "Jangan lakuka hal yang serupa lain kali," _

_Hinata mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto. Dan pemuda itu segera menggait tangan kiri gadis itu menuju ruang kelasnya. _

_._

_Mungkin Gadis itu akan mendengar ceramah panang dari sang kekasih._

_._

_End Flashback_

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian! Periksa semua ruangan! Ambil benda yang mencurigakan!"

"Baik!"

Serempak beberapa polisi menggeledah kediaman Hakumo saat itu. Sementara yang lainnya bertugas mencari keberadaan pria paruh-baya tersebut. Bercak darah yang terlihat masih segar tersebar bersamaan dengan pecahan kaca.

"Komandan! Kami menemukan pisau dapur berkarat pada pinggiran kolam di taman belakang!" lapor salah satu anak buahnya.

Pisau itu memang sudah berkarat, namun jika dilihat lebih detil karatan itu merupakan darah yang mengering. Dan Yamato—komandan itu—menyadariya. Ditambah sidik jari pada pisau berkarat itu sama dengan sidik jari yang terlihat pada pecahan kaca vas bunga.

"Ada yang tidak beres disini," gumam Yamato. "Cari barang bukti lain!"

"Baik!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata dan Naruto sedari tadi terdiam hingga kedua mata _levender_ Hinata menangkap seorang gadis yang dikenalnya. "N-Naruto-_kun , _bukankah itu Yamanaka Ino? Sepupu Sakura,"

Naruto mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya dari jalan raya mengikuti arah pandang gadisnya. Benar saja. Ino terlihat sedang berlalu lalang dalam sebuah koridor rumah sakit. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah—

_-Apa yang ia lakukan dirumah sakit, _pikir keduanya.

Naruto memakirkan kendaraannya pada parkiran yang tersedia. Ia dan Hinata menghampiri Ino yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang _resepsionis_.

"Yamanaka-_san_?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu menoleh. Mendapati seorang gadis indigo dengan pemuda jabrik di sampingnya. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dengan alis mengkerut.

"Perkenalkan aku Hyuga Hinata dan ini kekasihku, Uzumaki Naruto. Kami—"

"—Teman, Sakura," Hinata menoleh cepat pada kekasihnya saat ucapannya terpotong. Senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya.

"Ah, temannya Sakura. Aku Yamanaka Ino," Ino balas menjabat tangan Hinata. Dan kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas berbentuk persegi panjang dan menandatanganinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, err.. Ino?" Hinata bertanya dengan ragu. Ia merasa begitu sok akrab dengan memanggil Ino seperti itu. Ino menoleh kemudian tersenyum.

"Tak apa anggap aja kita kenal lama," jawabnya. "Mengurusi biaya administratif Sakura,"

Kedua orang di depannya saling berpandangan bingung. Menyadari raut tanda tanya dari kedua orang di hadapannya, Ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kalian belum tahu? Sakura masuk rumah Sakit beberapa jam yang lalu, dan keadaannya sekarang.. kritis,"

Hinata dan Naruto tersentak. "Kritis?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan. Ino mengangguk.

"T-Tapi.. bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hinata. Ino menoleh padanya dan kemudian menunduk. "Tou-sannya menghantamkan vas bungan berkaca pada kepala Sakura. Kepala kirinya sobek," jelas Ino. Lagi-lagi keduanya terkejut. Tak salah dengarkah mereka?

"Sekarang ia dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ruang ICU lantai dua," setelah mendengar jawaban dari Ino, Naruto segara menarik tangan Hinata dan berlari mencari keberadaan Sakura.

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil Sai. Melihat pemuda itu terus saja memandang Sakura dalam diam kadang membuatnya iba.

"Kau mencintainya, eh?"

Sasuke mendengus. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja ia mencintai gadis yang tengah terbaring pucat di hadapannya. Sangat malah.

"Tentu saja. Ada apa?" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sakura.

"Ku harap setelah ini kau bisa melindunginya. Ia hanya mempunyai Ino, tapi Ino adalah seorang gadis juga. Kemampuannya terbatas," ujar Sai. Sasuke amat sangat mengerti arah pembicaraan Sai. Pemuda itu ingin Ia menjaga Sakura dari apapun yang mengancamnya. Karena Ia seorang laki-laki.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia sudah ku anggap seperi adikku sendiri," lanjut Sai seraya memandang Sakura dengan lirih.

"Tentu. Aku akan menjaganya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

.

_TOK TOK TOK_

.

Ketukan pintu mengakhiri perbincangan kedua pemuda itu. Sai berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. "Kalian.. siapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini… -Naruto?" Sasuke mengenali suara itu. Maka ia segera mengetahui siapa yang baru saja mengetuk pintu. Sai sedikit menyingkir untuk memberi jalan kedua orang di hadapannya untuk masuk. Dan saat itu pula _onyx_ hitam Sasuke bertemu dengan _shappire_ cerah milik pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

Merasakan aura tidak mengenakan, Sai lebih memilih undur diri dan menyusul sang kekasih.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan lirih. Rasa bersalah makin menjalari benaknya. Begitu pula gadis Hyuga di sampingnya. Menahan air matanya yang hamir terjatuh.

"Kenapa diam? Ku tanya, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Sasuke berkata sedemikian tajam. Dan berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Naruto padanya.

"Aku.. ingin minta maaf," ujar Naruto penuh keyakinan. Sasuke mendengus.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku? Bukankah yang kau hina itu… -dia?" Sasuke menunjuk gadis _emerald _itu. "Percuma kau mengatakan itu padaku," lanjutnya.

Sasuke dapat melihat luka memar akibat pukulannya kala itu. Wajah Naruto memar dengan warna kebiruan di bagian pelipis dan sudut bibir kanannya. Sementara hidungnya melekat sebuah plester. Ia merasa bersalah juga pada pemuda Uzumaki di hadapannya.

"Katakanlah saat ia sadar nanti," ucap Sasuke. Kali ini tidak terdengar nada dingin tersirat pada ucapannya. "Maaf telah membuatmu terluka," lanjutnya. Wajah Naruto berubah sumringah mendengar lontaran kalimat itu.

Sementara Hinata berjalan menuju ranjang Sakura. Menatap gadis itu dengan lirih. Keadaannya saat ini memang sangat menyedihkan. Ia mengusap pelan rambut merah muda gadis itu.

"Cepatlah sadar, Sakura. Karena kau akan menemukan banyak orang di sekelilingmu," ujar Hinata berbisik. Air matanya tak dapat ia bendung lagi.

Hinata benar, Sakura. Saat kau sadar nanti kau akan menemukan banyak orang disekelilingmu. Terutama—

.

.

-Orang yang kau cintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yang di dalam! Menyerahlah! Kau sudah kami kepung!"

Hakumo terkesiap mendengar teriakan dari luar. Wajahnya berubah panik seketika. Namun apa daya, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara sirine khas milik polisi.

.

_BRAKK_

.

Pintu gudang itu di dobrak paksa oleh salah satu polisi. Dan di sanalah, Hakumo menelungkupkan tubuhnya. "Tidak! Aku tidak bersalah! Aku tidak bersalah!"

Sang komandan segera memberi isyarat pada bawahannya untuk menangkap Hakumo. Sementara tersangka masih saja meneriaki bahwa ia tidak bersalah.

"Percaya padaku, aku tidak bersalah! Tidak!"

"Katakan itu di depan hakim," ujar Yamato dan segera membawa Hakumo menuju mobil polisi untuk di periksa lebih lanjut.

"Kalian! Tetap lanjutkan penyelidikan! Kumpulkan semua laporan! Dia sudah menjadi buronan,"

"Baik!"

Dan mereka meninggalkan gudang berdebu itu dengan membawa Hakumo menuju kantor polisi untuk di tindak lanjuti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagimana? Aku terlihat cantik bukan dengan gaun ini?"

Seorang gadis tengah mematut dirinya di depan sebuah cermin menjuntai kebawah. Memperlihatkan tubuh rampingnya yang terbalut oleh gaun berwarna biru.

Kedua temannya memperhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah kemudian kembali lagi ke atas. "Ku rasa, kau lebih cocok dengan gaun sebelumnya," komentar gadis yang memiliki manik _violet_ cerah.

"Yah, menurutku ini terlalu, err… ketat," komentar gadis yang satunya lagi. Seraya memilah-milah pakaian pada gantungan di hadapannya.

"Karin, ku rasa ini cocok untumu," gadis dengan rambut merah _dongker_ menyodorkan gaun yang menurutnya lebih baik dari pada gaun yang digunakan sahabatnya itu.

Karin memperhatikan gaun atau lebih mirip seperti _dress_ tanpa lengan dengan aksen beberapa manik indah pada bagian pinggang yang sedikit mengkerut di bagian belakang.

"Hmm, akan ku coba," namun sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang di balik ruang ganti, telephone selulernya berdering menandakan seseorang tengah menghubunginya sekarang.

"Kaa-san?" ujarnya kala melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. "Kaa-san? Ada apa?"

"_Karin, kau dimana sekarang?" _suara panik menyeru dari sebrang telephonenya. Alis gadis itu mengkerut.

"Di butik langgananku, memang kenapa?"

"_Kaa-san tidak mau tahu, kau harus kesini sekarang juga," suara itu masih terdengar panik._

"Kaa-san tenang dulu, oke. Sekarang Kaa-san ada dimana memangnya?" Karin mulai jengkel karena acaranya di ganggu oleh sang Ibu.

"_Kantor polisi, Tou-sanmu ditangkap!"_

.

_DEG_

_._

"A-Apa?"

Kedua sahabatnya saling berpandangan bingung melihat reaksi Karin yang terkejut. Bahkan tak memperdulikan _dress_ yang di genggamnya terjatuh begitu saja tepat di bawah kakinya.

"Ada apa, Karin?" Tayuya berkesempatan bertanya saat gadis itu memutuskan komunikasinya dengan sang Ibu.

"Aku harus pergi," tanpa memperdulikan kedua temannya yang bingung akan sikapnya, Karin melenggang pergi begitu saja dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Shion. Tayuya mengedikkan bahu bertanda Ia pun tidak tahu. Sementara Shion mengangkat alis kanannya.

.

.

"Aarrggh! Sial! Ini pasti ulah bocah jalang itu!"

Karin memukul _stir_ mobilnya kasar. Pandangan matanya menajam menatap jalanan yang terlihat sepi. Itulah sebabnya Ia menaikkan pedal gasnya lebih kencang.

Tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan oleh selulernya yang berdering. Bola matanya berputar bosan. "Ada apa lagi, Kaa-san?"

"_Cepatlah Karin! Kau ada dimana sekarang?" _suara panik kembali menguar di gendang telinganya.

"Sabarlah, Kaa-san. Aku sedang menuju kesana," jawab Karin. Ia berdecak saat lampu lalu lintas menerangkan warna merah. Karena sedang terburu-buru Ia menerobos begitu saja. Tak tahu bahaya apa yang mengancam jika Ia melakukan itu.

"_Kaa-san tidak mau tahu, 5 menit lagi kau sudah harus sampai sini,"_

"Iya, Iya. Ini aku sedang di perjala—Kyaaaa!"

.

_BRUAAK_

_._

"Karin? Halo, Karin? Kau disana? Apa yang terjadi?" kini raut wajah Mikawa bertambah dengan kekhawatiran saat indra pendengarnya menangkap benturan keras dari arah sebrang. Dan tiba-tiba saja sambungan telephonenya terputus.

"Ya Tuhan, Karin. Apa yang terjadi denganmu," tak dapat dipungkiri. Air matanya merembes jatuh.

.

Sementara itu..

.

Saking paniknya Karin dengan suara Mikawa di sebrangnya, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari sebuah kontainer berkecepatan berjalan ke arahnya.

.

_BRUAAK_

_._

Dan tabrakan pun tak dapat terhindarkan lagi. Mobil yang di tumpangi Karin berguling ke samping. Pasalnya kontainer itu menabrak pada bagian samping. Lebih tepatnya di arah jok pengemudi. Sehingga Karinlah yang pertama kali terhantam depan kontainer itu.

Sirine polisi menggema dan jalan raya di perempatan itu di tertibkan seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini Ino tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Merapikan pakaian-pakaian Sakura yang baru saja ia ambil pagi tadi ke dalam lemari yang rumah sakit sediakan. Sementara sang kekasih—Sai tengah bergulat dengan koran yang di belinya barusan dari kantin rumah sakit. Lain pula dengan Sasuke yang menumpukan pandangannya pada layar televisi. Sejak kepulangan kedua sahabatnya—Naruto dan Hinata, ia lebih memilih diam. Dengan baik hati, Sai meminjamkan pakaiannya pada Sasuke. Ia kasihan juga melihat pemuda itu memakai kemeja yang habis dengan lumuran darah.

"Pemirsa, beberapa menit yang lalu telah terjadi tabrakan antara mobil BMW dengan sebuah kontainer. Menurut saksi mata pengendara mobil tersebut sengaja menerobos lampu lalu lintas yang sedang berhenti. Korban baru saja dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk di _otopsi_,"

Kegiatan Ino maupun Sai terhenti. Pandangan mereka mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang tengah serius mendengarkan siaran berita di salah satu stasiun TV. "Ada-ada saja," komentar Sai yang diikuti anggukan oleh Ino.

"Cepat! Ia kehilangan banyak darah! Jantungnya juga semakin melemah!"

Ketiganya terkejut mendengar keributan di luar. Dengan rasa penasaran, Ino melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Namun, seling detik berikutnya kedua manik indahnya melebar. "I-Itu 'kan—"

"Ada apa, Ino?" Sai menyadari raut kekasihnya yang terkejut. Tapi Ino justru berlari mengikuti arah dibawanya korban yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Ino!"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Ia bingung dengan sikap sepasang kekasih itu.

.

.

"Ino, kau ke—" Sai tak dapat meneruskan perkataannya saat matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis berlumuran darah terbaring di kasur yang tengah di dorong oleh beberapa medis menuju ruang UGD.

"K-Karin?"

Ino menghampiri Mikawa yag tengah menangis tepat di depan ruangan itu. "Ba-san, apa yang terjadi?"

Walau Ino tahu wanita di hadapannya ini selalu menyiksa Sakura. Tapi demi Sakura, ia tetap menghormatinya sebagai Ibu tiri Sakura.

"Kau! Mau apa kau kesini, heh!" Mikawa justru membentak Ino dengan menuding tepat di depan wajah Ino. "Sakura! Dia yang menghancurkan keluargaku! Hakumo tertangkap dan Karin kecelakaan! Semua itu karenanya!"

Mau tak mau Ino terkejut sekaligus terpancing emosi saat Sakura di sangkut pautkan oleh musibah yang menimpanya. "Apa maksudmu menyalahkan Sakura? Jelas-jelas ini buah dari kesalahan kalian semua!" bentak Ino balik.

"Kau.." baru saja Mikawa mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menampar Ino, Sai sudah menarik Ino dari hadapannya. Menghindari keributan.

"Jadi.. Paman Hakumo tertangkap?" tanya Sai setelah mendudukan Ino di kursi ruang tunggu. Ino mengangguk.

"Itulah yang ku dengar darinya," jawab Ino. Ia menghela nafas, "Tak kusangka semua akan seperti ini,"

Sai mengelus punggung kekasihnya itu. "Tuhan segalanya, Ino," ujar Sai. Ino mengangguk. Seolah mengerti maksud pembicaraan pemuda di sampingnya tersebut.

.

.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Sasuke yang sedang asik dengan acaranya menonton TV, menoleh saat pintu ruangan Sakura terketuk. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri untk membukakan pintu.

"Ada ap—" _onyx_nya menegang seketika melihat beberapa polisi berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "—pa"

"Permisi, apa benar ini ruangan ICU nona Haruno Sakura?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Benar. Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Sasuke. Ia bingung dengan kedatangan polisi dan menanyakan gadis itu.

Polisi itu menyodorkan sebuah surat pada Sasuke, "Pihak kepolisian menetapkannya sebagai korban atas rencana pembunuhan juga sebagai saksi mata pembunuhan yang di lakukan Sayako Hakumo pada Haruno Sakuri, 10 tahun lalu,"

Maka pada saat itulah kedua mata Sasuke melebar. "Kami sudah menyelidiki dengan akurat dan menetapkan tersangka sebagai buronan. Maka dari tiu kami butuh keterangan lebih dari korban dan saksi mata untuk menjatuhkan hukuman pada tersangka,"

"Tapi.. keadaannya masih koma sekarang," ujar Sasuke. Para polisi itu saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka saat membutuhkan Sakura. Setelah berbincang singkat mereka memberikan keputusan, "Baiklah, beberapa dari kami akan mengawasinya." Ujar sang komandan. Sasuke mengangguk kecil dengan raut wajah yang masih dipenuhi kebingungan. Dan detik berikutnya _onyx_ kelam itu menatap sesosok gadis yang terbaring pucat di kasurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah, cepat, nanti kalian terlambat. Sakura biar Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang menjaganya," ujar Ryuuka lembut seraya menatap Ino dan Sasuke bergantian. Keduanya telah terbalut seragam hanya saja menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Sakura pagi itu.

Ino mengangguk, "Baiklah, Ino berangkat ya, Kaa-san, Tou-san," ia menghampiri Sakura, "Aku tinggal sebentar ya, jidat," ucapnya sedikit meledek kemudian mengecup kening gadis itu. Bagitu pula dengan Sasuke, menghampiri gadit itu dan menatapnya lembut. "Hn, pulang sekolah aku akan menjengukmu… -manis," gumamnya.

"Hei, hei, hei, kau pikir aku tidak mendengarnya, heh?" ujar Ino seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatap Sasuke dengan wajah jahilnya. Begitu pula dengan Inoichi dan Ryuuka.

Garis-garis merah muda menjalar di pipi tirus pemuda itu. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup. "Sudah, ayo berangkat," Ino menyeru setelah melihat jam tangannya dan segera menghilang di balik pintu ruangan Sakura. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Hai, maaf menunggu lama," ujar Ino pada Sai yang terlihat mulai bosan menunggunya. "Ya sudah, ayo berangkat. Hei, Uchiha, kau dibelakang," Sai menunjuk jok pemumpang bagian belakang mobil _mercy_nya. Sasuke hanya diam dan segera memasuki mobil pemuda itu. Detik selanjutnya Sai segera menancap gas. Meninggalkan area parkir rumah sakit itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, Ino?" tanya Sai di tengah kegiatannya menyetir. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu. Apa lagi ia kini ia ditetapkan sebagai saksi dan korban.

"Sama seperti kemarin," jawab Ino. "Lagipula, ada si tampan Uchiha yang menjaganya, bukan?" Ino melirik ke arah jok belakang sementara Sai meliriknya dari kaca spion. Keduanya menyeringai jahil.

Sasuke hanya diam menatap keluar jendela. Ia tidak dengar, tentu saja. Kedua telinganya tersumpal oleh _earphone_ yang tersambung pada i-Phone nya. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan ia menoleh, "Apa?" tanyanya dengan bingung. Sementara Ino dan Sai terkekeh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Heiii! Teemee!"

"N-Naruto-_kun_, t-tidak usah berteriak,"

Hinata hampir saja terjungkang dari kursinya kalau saja ia tidak segera berpegangan pada ujung meja kantin di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak, ia sedang serius membaca buku pelajarannya dalam keadaan tenang, sang kekasih tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa melihat sahabat perempuannya mengelus-elus dadanya. Berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang ia duga pasti berdetak sangat kencang karena terkejut.

"H-Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir dengan watadosnya.

"Kau hampir saja menghentikan detak jantungnya dengan teriakan mautmu itu," Sasuke berujar seraya menempatkan diri tepat di hadapan kedua sahabatnya. Naruto melebarkan matanya kemudian menatap Hinata.

"Huaa, maafkan aku Hinata,"

Hinata hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya karena ia tengah menyeruput minumannya. Berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang bermarathon ria barusan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata kemudian setelah menenangkan jantungnnya sekaligus menenangkan sang kekasih yang terus-terusan meminta maaf padanya.

"Masih sama seperti kemarin," jawabnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, Ino sempat bilang kini ia tengah diawasi oleh beberapa polisi?" pertanyaan Hinata sukses membuat Naruto tersedak jus jeruk yang sedang di minumnya. "Polisi?" lalu pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke, meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Saat ini ia ditetapkan sebagai korban dan saksi sekaligus. Polisi membutuhkannya di persidangan," jelas Sasuke. Hinata dan Naruto saling berpandangan terkejut.

.

.

.

"Jika energi kinetik rata-rata tiap molekul dinyatakan dalam hukum _Boyle_ maka rumus tekanan dapat di tentukan dengan—"

.

_TOK TOK TOK _

_._

Penjelasan Shizune sebagai guru pengganti sementara terpotong oleh ketukan pintu kelas. "—Masuk"

Dan masuklah seorang pria berambut perak yang terlihat seperti melawan gravitasi memasuki ruang kelas XI B. Sebelumnya ia menghampiri Shizune dan membisikan sesuatu pada wanita itu. Detik berikutnya, Shizune menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya terkejut.

"Anak-anak, barusan aku mendapat kabar, dan kabar ini harus aku sampaikan pada kalian," ujar Kakashi. "Karin—"

"—Meninggal setelah mengalami kecelakaan dan kritis di rumah sakit,"

.

_DEG_

.

Semua yang mendengar berita tersebut terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke maupun Ino. Sementara Shon dan Tayuya berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Pemakamannya akan berlangsung siang ini, aku harap perwakilan dari kalian mau menghadiri pemakamannya," lanjut pria perak itu kemudian berpamit pada Shizune untuk mengabari yang lainnya.

Ino dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Mereka benar-benar terkejut.

.

.

.

"S-Sasuke, apa berita itu benar?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke sedemikian terkejutnya. Pasalnya, gadis merah dan bermanik _rubby_ itu masih menunjukan sikap juteknya lusa lalu. Hinata benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Ya, semua itu benar. Bahkan, Ino melihat sendiri saat ia di bawa ke ruang UGD kemarin," jawab Sasuke. Ia mengaduk-aduk jus tomatnya dan terkadang menyeruputnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Sakura saat ia mengetahui keadaan di sekitarnya ketika ia sadar nanti," ujar Naruto menimpali. Hinata menganggukan wajahnya. Merespon apa yang di ucapakan sang kekasih.

Sasuke hanya diam. Menatap jus tomatnya yang sudah setengah gelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaa-san? Tou-san? Kalian mau kemana?" Ino mengerutkan alisnya kala melihat kedua orang tuanya mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan terlihat tengah bersiap-siap. Setelah jam sekolah selesai, ia dan Sasuke menyempatkan diri menjenguk Sakura.

Ryuuka menoleh dan mendapatkan putrinya baru saja datang dengan pemuda _onyx_ itu. "Ah, Ino, kau sudah mendengar kabar tentang Karin? Kami berinisiatif untuk menghadiri pemakamannya,"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya. Jadi kalian akan kesana? Aku ikut," ujar Ino.

"T-Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Ryuuka menatap khawatir pada ponakannya itu. "Walaupun ia di awasi oleh beberapa polisi, ia tetap harus ada yang menjaganya di ruangan ini,"

"Biar aku yang menjaganya," Sasuke menyahut perkataan Ryuuka. Semua mata menatapnya kemudian saling pandang satu sama lain. "Kau yakin?" tanya Inoichi.

Sasuke menangguk yakin. "Serahkan Sakura padaku," ujarnya tegas. Mereka kembali saling pandang kemudian mengangguk setuju.

Menit berikutnya, keluarga Yamanaka itu telah meninggalkan ruang ICU Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kariin! Kau tidak usah bercanda! Cepat banguuun!"

Mikawa berulang-ulang berteriak saat putrinya yang sudah tak bernafas hendak di kuburkan. Dan bahkan terkadang ia tertawa mengerikan yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merinding.

"Ha.. haha.. hahaha.. kau ingin bermain denganku ya, Karin? Kau itu sudah besar, jangan bermain seperti anak kecil begitu, hahaha,"

Ia tertawa dengan lantang. Seolah ini adalah permainan yang di buat Karin untuknya.

"M-Mikawa,"

Wanita itu menoleh dan mendapatkan wanita seumuran dengannya tengan menatapnya dengan iba. Mikawa berkilat marah. Tatapannya menjadi tajam.

"Kau!" teriaknya.

"Sudahlah Mikawa, Karin sudah tidak ada—"

"Diam! Kalian yang membuatnya seperti ini! Kalian semua yang telah membunuhnya!" Mikawa berkali-kali meneriaki ketiganya.

Kali ini Ryuuka lebih memilih diam. Ia tahu, Mikawa tengah terpukul atas meninggalnya Karin. Terlebih Hakumo sekarang ditetapkan sebagai tersangka.

Ia menatap iba wanita yang tengah meraung-raung di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(^_^)**

Mata _onyx_ kelam itu sedari tadi enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis yang masih terbaring koma di hadapannya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan yang terasa dingin itu. Agar si gadis bisa merasakan kehangatan darinya.

"Sakura,"

"…"

"Kapan kau akan sadar?"

"…"

"Kau tahu?"

"…"

"Aku… sangat mencintaimu,"

Sasuke bertanya dengan percuma. Tetap tak ada jawaban dari gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Hanya desahan nafas yang begitu halus hingga tak dapat terdengar karena tertutup oleh masker oksigen. Sudah lima hari gadis itu mematung di ranjangnya. Sasuke sangat merindukannya. _Emeraldnya, _senyum mirisnya, air matanya, kegugupannya saat berada di dekatnya dan salah tingkah juga rona wajahnya kala ia menggodanya. Gadis itu benar-benar polos di matanya.

Ia berjanji akan merubah _emerald_ itu menjadi _emerald_ yang cerah. Senyum itu menjadi senyum ceria. Dan menghilangkan air mata yang selama ini mengiringi tiap langkah hidupnya. Cukup sekian gadis ini terlarut dalam kepedihannya.

.

_CKLEK_

_._

"Sasuke, kau tidak makan siang? Di sekolah pun kau tidak makan," tanya Ino yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Ia ingat benar pemuda itu tidak menyentuh makanan mau pun minuman di sekolah tadi.

"Hn."

"Makanlah. Kau di tunggu Naruto dan Hinata di kantin," ujar Ino. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku pamit pulang sebentar, ingin mengambil beberapa persediaan bajuku dan Sakura," lanjut Ino dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Hening.

"Aku tinggal sebentar," gumam Sasuke pada Sakura kemudian bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyusul kedua sahabatnya di kantin.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menatap _shappir _biru itu. Kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Masih sama." Jawabnya.

Naruto maupun Hinata menghela nafas. Sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan. "Barusan polisi menghubungiku. Ia menanyakan kabarnya. Ku rasa, mereka harus cepat-cepat melaksanakan persidangan itu," ujar Naruto.

"Tapi, melihat kondisi Sakura yang masih kritis mengharuskan persidangan itu di tunda, bukan? Kita juga harus memikirkan kesehatannya. Menjadi saksi sekaligus korban saat persidangan dalam keadaan seperti itu justru akan membuatnya tertekan," Hinata menjelas panjang lebar.

Kedua pemuda di hadapannya terdiam. Mencerna apa yang barusan di katakannya.

Hening.

Perkataan Hinata menutup pembicaraan antara mereka. Tak ada yang membuka mulut barang sedikitpun. Tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka. Hanya suara gaduh orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dan saling berbincang yang menjadi _background_ kantin rumah sakit itu.

.

_DAG DIG DUG DAG DIG DUG_

_._

Ketiganya menoleh saat hentakan sebuah sepatu menghempiri meja mereka. Terdengar seperti tengah berlari.

"Suster? Ada apa?" HInata menatap seorang perawat yang berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah di hadapan mereka. Wajahnya terlihat panik.

"S-Sa-Sakura—"

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari sang suster, mendengar nama Sakura di sebut Sasuke langsung berlari menuju ruangan gadis itu. Kekhawatiran terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

"Sakura! Saku—"

"Maaf tuan, Dokter sedang bekerja didalam,"

Sasuke berdecak saat seorang polisi menghadanganya ketika ia hendak memasuki ruang ICU milik gadis Haruno itu. Ia berusaha meronta tapi polisi itu tetap mencegahnya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto membantu polisi itu untuk menenangkan Sasuke dan mendudukan sobatnya itu tepat di depan ruang ICU. "Suster tadi bilang, Sakura mengalami reaksi, maka dari itu Tsunade-_san_ sedang memeriksanya." Ujar Naruto. Ia ingat betul saat suster itu mengatakan nafas Sakura tiba-tiba terengah-engah.

Sasuke hanya diam menunduk dengan Naruto yang sedari tadi mengelus-elus punggungnya. Berusaha menenangkannya. Sementara Hinata berdo'a agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura.

Seling 15 menit, Tsunade terlihat keluar dari ruangan Sakura dengan raut wajah yang tenang. Sasuke yang melihat itu segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya panik. Begitu pula Naruto dan Hinata.

Tsunade menatap satu-persatu dari mereka kemudian tersenyum. "Kalian tak perlu khawatir begitu. Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya, bahkan ia sudah siuman,"

Pasang mata ketiganya melebar. "K-Kau, serius?" tanya Sasuke terkejut. Tsunade mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Apa kami boleh menemuinya?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, tapi ia sedang tertidur. Usahakan sampai ia terganggu," ujar Tsunade. "Aku pemisi dulu," pamitnya kemudian.

Ketiganya memasuki ruangan serba putih itu dengan hati-hati. Agar tidak membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya. Ia butuh banyak istirahat, bukan? Sasuke menghampiriya. Duduk tepat di sampingnya seraya menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan hangat. Tapi itu justru membuat kelopak mata Sakura terbuka.

"S-Sa-Sasuke," akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, pemuda _onyx_ itu kembali mendengar suara indahnya walaupun lirih karena tertutup oleh masker oksigen. Pancaran manik _emerald_ itu terlihat lemah.

Sasuke mengelus rambut bak _bubble gum _itu dengan lembut. "Aku.. merindukanmu," ujarnya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

"Sakura!"

"Ino, kau tidak usah berteriak!"

Beberapa orang terlihat memasuki ruangan itu dengan heboh. Terutama Ino. Ia mendapat kabar dari sang Dokter bahwa Sakura sudah siuman walaupun keadaannya masih sangat lemah. Mendengar itu, Ino segera menggaet kedua orang tuanya beserta Sai menuju rumah sakit.

Gadis pirang itu menghampiri Sakura. Mengecup singkat kening gadis itu yang terlilit oleh perban. "Lama sekali kau sadarnya. Aku tidak punya teman tahu," dumel Ino. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman maklum.

Tunggu.

Ia merasakan ada yang ganjal.

..

..

..

..

Ia sedikit heran melihat banyak sekali orang di ruangannya. Terutama Hinata dan Naruto begitu pula dengan Sai. Sakura menatap satu persatu dari mereka.

"K-Kalian—"

"Ya, kami semua temanmu," mengerti arti kebingungan dari Sakura, Hinata memotong ucapan gadis itu.

Sakura tak kuat menahan air mata bahagianya. Ia tidak pernah merasa di pedulikan seperti ini. Tapi sekarang, ia tak lagi kesepian. Banyak yang peduli saat ia terbaring koma di ranjangnya.

'_Terima kasih, Kami-sama,'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelahan kelopak mata itu terbuka lemah. Menampilkan sepasang _emerald_ yang sembab. Sejak ia menangis siang kemarin, Sakura kembali istirahat dan terbangun kala mentari terbit. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia baru sadar jika makser oksigen yang masih di pakainya kemarin kini berganti menjadi sebuah selang yang menempel pada lubang kedua hidung mancungnya.

"Pagi Haruno~" Ino menyapanya dengan riang. Ia tengah sibuk menyerbak gorden yang menghalangi sinar matahari untuk masuk. "Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kemudian menyerngit heran. "Kau tidak sekolah, Ino?" tanyanya bingung dengan suara yang sedikit gamang. Ia ingat betul Sasuke mengatakan bahwa lemarin adalah hari selasa. Apakah hari ini tanggal merah?

Ino menggeleng. "Guru sedang mengadakan rapat selama beberapa hari kedepan," jawabnya seraya menghampiri Sakura. "Bagaimana kepalamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Masih pusing," jawab Sakura. Ino hanya tersenyum.

.

_CEKLEK_

_._

Keduanya menoleh saat pintu terbuka dan menampakan pemuda _onyx_ yang terlihat menenteng sebuah kantong plastik putih yang di yakini berisi buah-buahan. Tertara dari label yang terpajang di kantong plastik itu.

"Pagi," ujarnya datar. Namun tersirat nada sapaan di tutur kalimatnya. Sakura berusaha bangun dari tidurnya untuk mendudukan diri di ranjang. Tentunya dengan bantuan Ino.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura yang sedang merapikan selang infus juga selang oksigen di hidungnya menjawab. "Masih pusing,"

"Hn, aku belikan buah-buahan. Rajin-rajinlah memakannya," ujar Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan satu buah apel dan memotong-motongnya dengan pisau. Sakura memperhatikan wajah nan tampannya saat tengah sibuk dengan potong-memotongnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sontak Sakura langsung menunduk. Namun sialnya, gerakan reflek itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut hebat.

"S-Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino khawatir melihat Sakura mencengkram kepalanya.

"H-Hanya sedikit bereaksi," jawab Sakura. Ino menatapnya kesal. "Kau ini! Lagi pula kenapa reflek menunduk sih!" omelnya.

"A-Ah.. eh.. T-Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," sanggah Sakura cepat. Ia sebenarnya malu saat tertangkap tengah menatap pemuda itu. Dan akhirnya beresiko pada kepalanya yang berdenyut hebat. Ia merasa pusing sekali sekarang.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Ia kemudian menghampiri gadis yang terlihat masih pucat juga lemah itu. "Makanlah," tanpa di sadarinya, ia menyodorkan sepotong apel dengan garpu kecil kepada Sakura; menyuapinya.

Melihat adegan di hadapannya, Ino hanya tersenyum jahil seraya berdehem-dehem kecil. "Ehm.. ehm.." ia melirik Sakura yang terlihat merona malu. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam menatap gadis itu lembut. Ah, ia senang melihat sepupunya seperti itu.

"Kenapa diam?" Sasuke tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pipi _cubby_ Sakura yang memerah. Ia menahan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum. Dengan rasa gugup, Sakura melahap potongan apel dari garpu di tangan Sasuke.

"Oouuuwww, so sweeettt~" dan beginilah reaksi Ino melihat itu. Tak tahu kah dia bahwa wajah Sakura sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap untuk di santap?

Sakura kembali melahap potongan apel kedua dan seterusnya. Sebuah pertanyaan terbesit saat matanya menangkap beberapa polisi tepat di depan ruangannya. "Err, k-kenapa banyak sekali polisi di luar?"

.

_DEG_

_._

Sasuke juga Ino membeku. Saling berpandangan bingung dengan apa yang akan di jelaskannya pada Sakura. Tidak mungkin bukan ia menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura yang jelas-jelas baru saja terbangun dari komanya. Namun sesuatu tidak berpihak pada Ino maupun Sasuke yang memilih menunda penjelasan itu. Seorang polisi memasuki ruangan Sakura yang sepertinya adalah komandan dari beberapa polisi di luar.

"Selamat pagi Haruno, Yamanaka, Uchiha." Sapanya tegas. "Kami telah mendengar bahwa nona Haruno sudah siuman. Maka dari itu, saya selaku komandan ingin memastikan kapan nona Haruno bisa datang dalam persidangan,"

"Ah, eh, err.. _a-ano—" _

"Persidangan?" Sakura memotong ucapan Ino dengan raut wajah polos nan herannya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan komandan polisi di hadapannya ini. "Maksud anda?"

"Kami membutuhkan anda sebagai saksi sekaligus korban dalam persidangan Hakumo Sayako,"

Dan pada saat itu kedua _emerald_ yang masih terlihat lemah melebar sempurna. Jantungnya serasa berhenti saat itu juga. "M-Maksud a-anda—"

"Maaf, tapi.. Sakura perlu banyak istirahat. Dan untuk masalah itu, biar kami yang menjelaskannya," potong Ino yang khawatir akan keadaan Sakura saat ini.

"Baiklah, saya tunggu kabar agar persidangan cepat berlangsung," ujar polisi tersebut kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan To-san? Ino? Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya tanpa henti. Menuntut penjelasan dari keduanya yang hanya terdiam membeku. Air mata mulai menganak di pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke memandang Ino. Seolah bertanya apa-yang-harus-aku-lakukan. Namun detik berikutnya gadis pirang itu menangguk. Mereka tidak mungkin menutupi semuanya dari Sakura, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua polisis itu berusaha menahan wanita yang kini tengah mengamuk di ruangan jenguk kantor polisi. Sementara pria paruh-baya yang tengah terduduk di hadapannya tidak bergrming apapun. Hanya menatap wanita itu tajam.

"Kau! Ku kira dengan menikah dengamu aku akan bahagia. Ternyata—" perkataan wanita bermanik _hazel rubby_ itu menjeda. "—Hidupku justru berantakan!" teriaknya. Ia menghentak-hentakan tangannya dari cengkraman kedua polisi yang menahannya.

"Begitukah?" dan dengan santainya, Hakumo hanya mengucapkan pertanyaan itu dengan nada meremehkan. Wanita bernama Mikawa itu justru tertawa lantang. Membuat beberapa polisi disana mengerutkan keningnya. Mereka yakin, Wanita ini sudah kehilangan sebagian kewarasannya.

"Kau tahu? Walaupun kau di penjara dan perusahaan bangkrut sekalipun, tapi aku masih memiliki Karin," Ia kembali tertawa, "Dia hanya tidur sebentar, hahahaha,"

"Kalian! Bawa dia!" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, polisi yang menahan Mikawa langsung membawa wanita itu ke tampat yang komandan mereka maksud. Kemana lagi kalau bukan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

"Dasar gila," Hakumo bergumam seraya berdengus.

"Jangan senang dulu, kau juga akan di periksa ke _psikologi," _ujar salah satu polisi.

"Cih"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Air mata yang menganak di pelupuk matanya kini terjun dengan derasnya. Hatinya benar-benar sesak mendengar semuanya.

"Itulah yang terjadi" Sasuke menimpali.

Isakan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Ino segera memeluknya. Menyadari bahwa gadis ini berjiwa lapang. Ia masih menyayangi mereka semua walau sudah di perlakukan layaknya binatang.

"Menangislah, aku disini," Ino semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangan kanan Sakura merangkul Ino. Mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Tanpa ketiganya sadari—

..

..

-Tangan kiri Sakura saling bergenggaman dengan tangan kanan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah tiga hari menunggu kepulihan, Sakura menghadiri persidangan Hakumo hari ini. Menggunakan kursi roda dengan bantuan Ino, ia kini berada di depan sang hakim. Nafasnya memburu saat melihat sang Ayah terduduk dengan borgol yang menyatukan tangannya. Tatapan pria itu tajam menatapnya. Ia segera menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau pasti bisa," Ino berbisik menyemangati. Sakura mengangguk.

.

_TUK TUK TUK_

.

"Selanjutnya persidangan membahas tentang kasus pembunuhan 10 Tahun lalu terhadap Haruno Sakuri dan rencana pembunuhan beberapa waktu lalu terhadap Haruno Sakura yang dilakukan oleh Hakumo Sayako" hakim membuka persidangan dengan tegas.

"Haruno Sakura, sebagai saksi, bisakan anda menceritakan perkara yang terjadi 10 tahun lalu atas pembunuhan Haruno Sakuri?"

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Demi keadilan ia harus melakukannya. _'Maafkan Sakura, Kaa-san, ini demi Kaa-san,"_

"Semua berawal ketika Tou-san sedang bertengkar dengan Kaa-san. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Tou-san mengambil sebilah pisau dapur dan menusukkannya dengan brutal pada perut Kaa-san," Sakura menggigit bawah bibirnya. Berusaha menahan tangisnya. Hal yang membuatnya selalu ingin menangis hanya saat ia harus menceritakan masa lalu terburuknya.

"Tou-san menghilangkan semua barang bukti. Ia menyeret Kaa-san ke dalam kamar dan ia sendiri mengganti pakaiannya kemudian pergi entah kemana," Ino berani bersumpah ia melihat kedua tangan Sakura yang melilit-lilit ujung roknya bergetar.

"Saat kembali, Tou-san membawa banyak polisi dan melaporkan bahwa ia baru saja menemukan Kaa-san terbunuh di kamar dengan tragis," lanjutnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan barang bukti? Kenapa tidak ada polisi yang menemukannya?" tanya hakim itu.

"I-Itu.. Tou-san menyembunyikan semua barang bukti dengan meletakannya tepat di samping kolam halaman belakang. Seperti sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya," ia teringat saat tubuh Sakuri di angkut menunuju _ambulance_. Bersimbah darah yang mengerikan. Tangannya kembali bergetar dan setetes air mata terjatuh membasahi kemeja kotak merah yang digunakannya.

Katiga hakim di hadapnnya terlihat tengah berdiskusi. Salah satu dari mereka mengangguk kemudianberucap, "Dengan ini kami selaku hakim menetapkan hukuman mati terhadap Hakumo Sayako sebagaimana telah merencanakan pembunuhan dan menyembunyikan barang bukti,"

.

_TUK TUK TUK_

_._

Dan saat itu pula tangis Sakura pecah. Ia telah gagal menjalankan amanah Sakuri untuk tetap menyayangi Hakumo. Tapi ini demi keadilan dan demi Sakuri sendiri, Sakura harus berani.

Sakura merasakan sebuah tangan menangkupkan wajahnya untuk mendongak. Ia tatap manik _aquamarine_ itu dengan buram akibat air mata. "Kau hebat, forehead," seru Ino.

Ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya saat Ino tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Orang-orang di sekitarnya berhamburan. Di hadapannya terdapat Inoichi dan Ryuuka—Kedua orang tua Ino tersenyum lembut padanya. Sementara di samping mereka terdapat seorang pemuda _climis_ yang juga tersenyum padanya. Pemuda yang merupakan kekasih sepupunya itu dan usianya terlampau 2 tahun di atasnya sudah ia anggap sebagai sosol Kakak laki-laki baginya.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang kuat. Aku salut padamu." Ino bergumam lagi. Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan bahu Ino basah akan air matanya. Gadis itu merasakan tangan besar megelus puncak kepalanya lembut. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino dam menatap sosok itu.

Pemuda yang menatapnya sedemikian lembut. Ia menghapus air matanya dan berujar, "Inilah… -**gadisku**"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. Sibuk menatap hamparan bintang di langit yang terlihat sangat cerah itu. Taman rumah sakit yang ia kira biasa saja ternyata sangat menenangkan. Keadaan suhu tubuhnya memaksanya untuk memakai sweater tebal sehingga membuat tubuhnya terasa hangat.

"_I'm sitting here alone up in my room.. And thinking about the times that we've been through, oh my love.._"

Ia bersenandung kecil menatap bintang-bintang yang berkedip jahil padanya. Suaranya terdengar merdu. Hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya bak putih porselen itu.

"_I'm looking at a picture in my hand, Trying my best to understand, I really want to know what we did wrong, with a love that felt so strong.._" Ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati alunan suaranya yang hanya ia seorang yang mendengar. Seorang kah? Bagaimana dengan pemuda yang kini berada tak jauh darinya? Pemuda yang tengah menatap gadis itu dengan lembut.

"_If only you were here tonight, I know that we could make it right.._" matanya masih saja terpejam. Masih menikmati suasana hening malam yang ia rasakan saat ini. Hatinya merasa lega. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya kini mulai menghampiri gadis itu. Kemeja biru tuanya yang sengaja tidak terkancing melambai kala angin menerpanya. Begitu pula dengan rambut emonya. Ah, andai Sakura melihatnya. Wajahnya pasti sudah merah padam.

"_I don't know how to live without your love—_"

"_I was born to make you happy,_"

Sakura berhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara lain menyahuti senandungnya. Ia tersenyum. Tanpa membuka matanya sekalipun, ia sangat mengenal pemilik suara baritone itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke?

"_Cause you're the only one within my heart.._"

"_I was born to make you happy,_"

Suara Sasuke terdengar merdu di telinga Sakura. Pemuda itu pasti tengah merangkulnya sekarang. Mereka saling bersenandung. Dan itu cukup membuat wajah gadis Haruno nan polos itu merona. Apalagi mengingat arti dari lagu itu sendiri.

"_Always and forever you and me, That's the way our life should be, I don't know how to live without your love.._"

"_I was born to make you happy,_"

Angin berhembus. Rangkulan Sasuke mampu membuat tubuh Sakura bagaikan terselimuti berlapis selimut. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Dan jangan lupakan jantung Sakura yang mulai menggila saat hembusan nafas Sasuke menjelajah telinganya.

"_I'd do anything, I'd give you my world, I'd wait forever, to be your girl.._"

"_Just call out my name and I will be there, Just to show you how much I care,_" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Menempekan pipi kanannya pada pipi kiri gadis itu.

"Hihi," Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Hn? Ada apa?" Sasuke bisa memperhatikan wajah Sakura dalam jarak sedekat ini. Wangi khas bayi menguar dari tubuh gadis ini. Wangi yang amat ia sukai.

"Suaramu bagus, Sasuke" puji Sakura seraya membuka mata dan kembali menatap langit.

"Hn, kau juga," Sakura hanya tersenyum. Namun gadis itu teringat sesuatu. Yang kini mengganjal hatinya untuk segera bertanya.

"Umm, Sasuke"

"Hn?"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu tadi siang. 'Inilah.. **gadisku?**'" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya. Jangan tanya. Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, wajah Sakura sudah merona bak kepiting rebus. Ia segera mengalihkan pandanganya kembali ke langit sebelum jantungnya meledak saat itu juga.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Ya, mulai sekarang kau gadisku." Ucap Sasuke yang sengaja membuat Sakura tampak semakin bingung. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi _cubby _itu. Ia benar-benar gemas dengan Sakura. Tidak, gadis ini tidak kekanak-kanakan. Justru gadis ini terlihat sangat dewasa. Hanya saja ia terlalu polos. Membuat Sasuke semakin ingin melindunginya.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingat dengan pengakuanmu saat kau sekarat bersimbah darah, hn?"

.

_BLUSSH_

_._

"I-Itu.. err, a-ano.. "

Tepat sasaran. Sakura kini salah tingkah. Walaupun kepalanya masih terlilit perban, bukan artinya ia lupa ingatan bukan? Lihat saja. Wajahnya sudah seperti tomat kesukaan pemuda itu.

"Kau mencintaiku, Haruno?" goda Sasuke.

"E-Eh?"

Sasuke berani bersumpah ia mendengar detakan jantung Sakura walau berani bertaruh jantung gadis ini pasti tengah berdisko ria sekarang. Dan itu memperlebar seringainya.

"Jadi, apa itu ben—"

"—Iya, iya aku mencintaimu!" aku Sakura cepat. Dari pada di pojokan seperti ini lebih baik mengaku bukan? Ah, tidak peduli dengan jantungnya yang menggila hebat. Ia segera menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang baru pertama kali ia tunjukan selain dengan Ibu dan sahabat perempuannya. Pada seorang gadis yang begitu polos tapi juga begitu kuat. Ya, ia mencintai sifat gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura," bisiknya tepat di telinga sang gadis kemudian mengecup pipi _cubby_ itu. Sontak wajah Sakura memerah dan menunduk semakin dalam seiring mengeratnya pelukan Sasuke dari belakang.

Sakura selalu merasa nyaman jika dekat dengan pemuda ini. Ia sangat menyayanginya. Karena pemuda itulah pertama kalinya yang memberinya kepedulian selain keluarga Ino. Pemuda itu yang menemani kesepiannya selama ini. Satu-satunya tempat bersandar saat ia menangis kala ia sendiri.

Intinya pemuda ini adalah segalanya untuk Sakura.

Jauh di lorong rumah sakit, enam orang tengah memperhatikan kedua remaja disana. Semuanya tersenyum lembut.

"Akhirnya, ada yang akan menjaga Sakura," Ino berujar. Menatap sepupunya jauh disana. Di ikuti anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Ternyata, teme romantis juga ya," Naruto tersenyum tiga jari sambil merangkul sang kekasih.

"Aku jadi ingat masa mudaku,"

Keempat remaja itu menoleh kebelakang. Tepatnya menatap Inoichi. "Ada apa?" tanyanya Innocent.

Namun detik berikutnya mereka tertawa bersama.

..

..

Kanvas langit hitam dengan hamparan bintang membentang luas. Membentuk sebuah rasi indah. Satu tetes air mata terjatuh dari kedua mata yang cerah itu. Tangisan bahagia akan dirinya sekarang. Bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Memandang langit cerah di atas. Hidup itu memang indah—

..

..

..

-Bukankah begitu, Haruno Sakura?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(^_^)**

Plus Chapter :

_**5 Tahun kemudian**_

.

"Sasuke bangun,"

"…"

"Sasuke,"

"…"

"Uchiha Sasuke, banguuuun,"

"Hn~"

"Han hn, han hn. bangun!"

"_Iie_"

Sakura berdecak kesal. Pasalnya hampir satu setengah jam ia membangunkan Sasuke. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Pria itu justru mengerubungi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dan kembali terlelap.

Tapi tahukan Sakura jika ia sedang di kerjai olehnya. Sasuke sebenarnya sudah bangun hanya saja ia ingin mengerjai istrinya—Sakura—yang tengah hamil muda itu.

"Bangun!"

"…"

"Ya Tuhaaaan~" Sakura memegangi kepalanya frustasi. Dan Sasuke terkekeh kecil di dalam selimut. Dasar Uchiha.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Apa benar Sasuke tidur lagi? Pikirnya karena tidak mendapat reaksi Sasuke walaupun ia membangunkannya dengan mengguncang-guncangkan kecil tubuh suaminya. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi wajah Sasuke.

Kelopak mata itu tertutup. _'Dia tidur?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke memastikan pria itu tertidur atau tidak. Tapi itu hustru membuat Sakura merona sendiri. Ukiran wajah yang begitu sempurna dimatanya.

Alis yang tegas. Manik _onyx_ yang kini sedang bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata itu. Hidungnya yang mancung. Pipinya yang tirus. Bibir yang tipis namun terbentuk. Sungguh, jantung Sakura berlonjak sekarang. Berdetak sangat cepat.

Saat ia ingin menarik kepalanya kembali tiba-tiba—

.

_CUP_

_._

Tangan Sasuke menarik kepalanya kembali dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. Sakura yang kaget sontak melebarkan matanya diikuti wajahnya yang memerah padam. Sementara Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sakura yang mematung.

"Kena kau," ejek Sasuke.

"Sasukeee!" Sakura menerjang Sasuke dengan melemparkan bantal dengan brutal ke arah pria itu. Ia benar-benar malu.

"Haha, iya, iya ampuun, haha"

Tanpa mendengar ampunan Sasuke, Sakura masih terus melemparinya. Dengan cekatan, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura kemudian memeluk wanita itu dari belakang sehingga Sakura terduduk memunggunginya.

"Kau menyebalkan," rutuk Sakura. Wajahnya masih memerah.

"Hn," Sasuke meneggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sakura. Menghirup aroma bayi khas tubuh wanita itu.

"Sasuke, kau berhutang janji padaku,"

"Janji?" Sasuke berbicara tepat di leher Sakura. Membuat wanita itu tertawa geli.

"Bicara yang benar, Sasuke,"

Sasuke menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi Sakura. Kebiasaannya.

"Kau berjanji akan mengantarkanku menemui Kaa-san," ujar Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum. "Hn, aku tahu,"

"Benar ya?" Sasuke mengangguk. Kemudian dengan jahil ia menggelitik pinggang Sakura. Membuat wanita itu reflek melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi dengan sigap Sasuke kembali memeluknya.

"Hahahaha,"

Sakura mencubit tangan Sasuke sehingga pria itu berdenyit kesakitan. Kesempatan itu diambil Sakura untuk kabur. Sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu ia sempat menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian menutup pintu itu cepat.

Sasuke menyukai sifat ceria Sakura. Tak ada tangis lagi. Tak ada keluhan lagi. Ia bahagia dengannya sekarang. Bahkan sebentar lagi kebahagiaan mereka menambah dengan kedatangan sang buah hati yang baru berumur 2 minggu itu. Ya, mereka baru menikah 3 bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Kaa-san," sapa Sakura seraya mengusap batu nisan itu. Rasa rindu menjalar pada hatinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kaa-san disana? Disini Sakura sangat baik. Semoga Kaa-san sama baiknya denganku," ujarnya dengan tatapan lembut. Rambutnya yang panjang ia kuncir tinggi. Membuatnya terlihat manis dan dewasa.

Sang suami berdiri di belakangnya. Sama-sama menatap batu nisan itu dengan lembut.

"Kaa-san tahu?" Sakura mengelus perutnya yang masih rata itu. Ia tersenyum merona. "Sebentar lagi Kaa-san akan memiliki seorang cucu," ujarnya malu.

"Aku bahagia sekarang," bisiknya hampir tak terdengar. Setetes air mata terjatuh pada tanah berumput hijau itu. air mata kebahagiaannya.

"Sakura sayang Kaa-san," ia mengelus nisan itu dengan lembut. "Kaa-san selalu ada di sini," ia meletakan tangan kanannya tepat di depan dadanya.

"Dan kalung ini masih Sakura simpan, selamanya," Ia menggenggam kalung itu dengan erat. "Sakura akan selalu kuat," ia tersenyum tulus.

Perlahan ia berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke. Kemudian mengajak pria itu untuk kembali ke mobil. Namun sebelum pergi Sasuke berjongkok kemudian bergumam, "Aku akan menjaganya," kemudian menyusul Sakura yang sudah lebih dulu berada di depan mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?" Sasuke menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di hadapannya. Ia tengah serius menyetir sekarang.

"Umm," Sakura terlihat menunduk malu. "A-Aku.. " Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. "Aku apa Sakura?"

"A-Aku.. i-ingin.. umm, I-Ice cream,"

Sasuke tahu Sakura tengah mengidam. Ia menoleh menatap Sakura dengan seringainya kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sontak wajah Sakura merona.

"Dasar genit! Aku ingin Ice cream, bukan kedipan matamu," Sakura memukul kecil bahu Sasuke yang sedang terkekeh. Kini hanya terdengar candaan-candaan kecil dari mobil Toyota rush biru dongker itu.

..

..

..

Seperti yang pernah terbilang. Hidup itu indah kan Haruno?

**Owari**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>gmana panjang kan? gomen telat update, #bungkuk-bungkuk

Disini xita nyelipin dikit lirik lagunya Britney - Born To Make You Happy,, walaupun yg nyanyinya khusus perempuan tapi kalimatnya itu cck banget kalo Sasusaku naynyinya gantian, laguya enak kok, bacanya smbil dgrin deh #promo+maksa

Bales review dulu ya ^^

**Fiyui-chan** : Huaduuh, mau tauran tuh pke bawa celurit segala? XD,, kamu add FB aku ya? haha thx :D

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet** : haha, gomen ne updatenya malah lama, kebentrok idenya mentok sama ulum, XD

**darkflash** : Haha, okok ini udah banyak belum? atau kurang banyak #plakk XD gomen ne updatenya lama, ^^

**Chie Akane Etsuko** : haha, alhamdulilah ya, sesuatu banget chapter ini pnjang kan? XD penasarannya udah kebayar kan di chap ini? hehe XD

**Uchiha Yuuma** : Oke, mksih ^^

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** : Hiiyyy, sadisnyee, *merinding* gomen ne updatenya lama, tapi chap ini dipanjangin kok ^^

**nyahaha** : iya nih, lagi sibuk. mana kemarin ulum trus ide mentok pula, jadi updatenya lama lagi. gomen ne :)

**Kazuki Namikaze** : haduuh, gomen ne updatenya lama lagi, tapi chap ini xita panjangin kok biar pada puas ^^ hehe,

**sasusakulovers** : so sweeettt ^^ di chap ini so sweeet gk?

**Kikyo Fujikazu** : hehe, dijawab di chap ini semuanya pertanyaannya ^^

**Fuyu no Sakura** : ok, no problem ^^ gomen ne update lama

**Kamikaze Ayy a.k.a Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz **: sekali lagi gomen updatenya lama, tapi disini memusakan kah ceritanya? semoga iya ya ^^

**Dini** : ngok! aku kn minta do'anya mbke, =="

**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf** : aaah, di fave lagi, boleh2 #berbinar# gome ne updatenya lama, hehe

**Hanazawa Ayumi** : niih udah di tmbah moment sasusakunya, hehe, sesuai permintaan :D

**Kawashima umika** : gpp kok panggil gtu juga de :) hehe, waduh sabar-sabar-sabar jgn emosi, haha XD

**NenSaku** : hehe, mau bagaimana lagi? chap ini panjang kok ^^

**Hany-chan DHA E3** : haha, boleh kok, panggil apa aja deh, XD

**d3rin** : maunya dksih apa dong? keset? haha bercnda ^^ gome ne updatenya lama, sibuk XD

Yoossshhh! mksih yg sudah berkenan merieview.. review lagi ya ^^

Sampai jumpa di fiksi berikutnya :D

salam xita-chan :)


End file.
